What Her Heart Wishes
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Lorsque sa mère meurt, Lisbeth est envoyé chez son père, une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas. Qui n'est autre que Kisuke Urahara. Lui n'est pas vraiment enthousiasmé par son arrivée. Et va tout faire pour qu'elle parte, alors que tout ce qu'elle demande, c'est un foyer accueillant...
1. Prologue

**Euh... Bonjour ?**

 **Bon, bah, c'est ma première fanfiction *voit les lecteurs s'en aller* sur ce fandom *voit les gens revenir*, alors j'ai un petit peu d'appréhension...**

 **En tout cas, ce sera avec une OC - qui débarquera au prochain chapitre - et Urahara en personnages principaux - pour le moment -.**

 **J'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment développer l'histoire sur le long terme, mais j'ai déjà la trame des prochains chapitres en tête.**

 **C'est pour le moment plus humour/famille, mais je prévois quand même un peu - beaucoup - d'aventures et un chouia de romance... C'est pas moi sinon !**

 **Le rythme sera assez irrégulier, vu que j'ai d'autres fanfics en cours. C'est juste que comme j'avais l'idée en tête, je voulais avoir l'avis de lecteurs avant de me lancer, surtout sur un fandom que je ne maîtrise pas très bien.**

 **Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

 **Prologue : Une étrange lettre**

Kisuke Urahara écoutait distraitement la conversation que menait Isshin Kurosaki, se faisant royalement chier. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre le shinigami discourir sur sa femme. Il connaissait l'histoire. Il se cala contre le mur, passant ses mains derrière sa tête, son bob retombant sur ses yeux, et il s'apprêtait à faire une sieste pour échapper au babillage incessant quand Jinta déboula dans la pièce en criant :

\- Urahara-san ! Une lettre pour vous !

Le blond releva le coin de son chapeau, étonné. Cette correspondance ne pouvait guère lui provenir de la Soul Society, et il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui écrire. Il prit la lettre que lui tendait l'adolescent, et la décacheta sous le regard curieux d'Isshin et de Tessai. C'est à ce moment-là que se ramena Yoruichi, comme si elle avait sentit qu'elle allait pouvoir l'ennuyer avec cette lettre. Il haussa un sourcil en lisant l'en-tête, puis il pâlit progressivement au cours de sa lecture. Ce n'était pas... ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

\- Hey ! Y'a une photo aussi ! remarqua alors la brune, en sautillant sur place.

Elle s'élança pour l'attraper, mais Urahara mit hors de portée ce qu'elle convoitait. La brune reprit alors sa place en grommelant, tout en choppant une bouteille de saké – il se demandait d'où elle la tenait, celle là – . Le blond regarda alors la photo, et il sut qu'il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il relut rapidement la lettre, et demanda :

\- Tessai, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Le 24 août, pourqu... ?

\- Je me casse !

Kisuke se leva d'un seul coup et allait comme qui dirait s'enfuir, quand Yoruichi le plaqua au sol et lui chipa la lettre.

\- Alors, voyons voir ce qui peut bien faire peur à notre petit Kisuke...

Elle parcoura rapidement la feuille, et éclata de rire.

\- C'est une blague ?! Hahaha notre Kisuke est papa ! Et sa fille vient... Demain ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais pressé... fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le blond grogna. Lui qui voulait être tranquille depuis la fin de la guerre contre Aizen, c'était raté... Et en plus la fille avait 16 ans. Comment pourrait-il la gérer ? Même si d'après ce qu'il avait lu, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la gamine n'avait plus que lui.

Il soupira, résigné.

\- Tessai, va lui préparer une chambre, on devra faire avec.

\- Et pour la Soul Society ? demanda Isshin.

Urahara cogita rapidement, avant de conclure.

\- Il est hors de question que j'implique cette enfant dans mes ennuis, et il est hors de question que la Soul Society soit au courant de son existence si ça n'a pas lieu d'être.

\- En gros, si elle ne présente pas de pouvoir.

\- Tout à fait.

Yoruichi, qui se sentait ignorée, eut un grand sourire, avant de vouloir connaître le nom de la jeune fille.

\- Elle s'appelle Lisbeth.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

\- Sa mère était européenne, même si elle vivait au Japon, je suppose qu'elle a dû choisir le prénom en conséquence, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Dis, elle ressemble à quoi ?

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus, trop concentré à réfléchir. Il allait devoir cacher ses activités à la petite, lui expliquer la présence de Tessai, Jinta et Ururu. Il avait déjà la migraine, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à être tranquille pour pouvoir mener ses expéri... Merde, ça aussi il devrait arrêter. Il soupira à nouveau et croisa les doigts.

Il allait devoir la convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, pour sa propre sécurité.

* * *

 **Alors ? Les personnages sont-ils OOC, ou est-ce que j'ai bien respecté leur caractère respectif ? Un avis, positif ou négatif, sur le prologue ?**

 **Lâchez-vous, les reviews sont faites pour ça !**

 **Et j'espère à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement ceux ou celles qui ont mis cette fanfic en favoris ou qui la suivent, c'est encourageant !**

 **Et comme d'hab, je déclare que l'œuvre appartient à Tite Kubo, et que je n'en tire aucun profit.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Leguramine : Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Lisbeth**

Lisbeth avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, ses yeux gris errant sur le paysage monotone sans vraiment l'admirer. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur ce père qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui en avait pas parlé avant ? Peut-être parce qu'elle espérait que sa fille n'ait jamais le besoin, ou l'envie, de le connaître. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait été renversée par un chauffard ivre. Elle essuya la perle d'eau avec sa manche, quand la voix grésillante du haut-parleur annonça que le train allait rentrer dans la gare de Karakura. L'adolescente se leva, et sa mèche de cheveux bruns retomba entre ses deux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette mèche. Mais elle n'arrivait à se résoudre à la couper. Son amie Haruka lui avait dit un jour que cette mèche lui donnait un air mystérieux et qu'elle trouvait ça jolie, c'était peut-être pour ça, allez savoir. Elle enfila son manteau bleu qu'elle avait posé sur la banquette et prit ses deux valises avant de se rapprocher de la porte. Elle se demandait si son père était venu la chercher. Peut-être n'en avait-il rien à faire d'elle, peut-être n'était-elle qu'une épine dans son pied qu'il s'empresserait d'enlever à la première occasion. Peut-être avait-elle des demi-frères et sœurs... Tant de questions sans réponses. Haruka lui aurait mis une tape derrière la tête en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de réfléchir jusqu'à s'en donner mal au crâne, mais rien à faire, c'était dans sa nature. Le train freina, puis s'arrêta, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Lisbeth souleva ses valises une à une pour les descendre sur le quai, et suivit le même chemin. Elle scruta la foule, espérant reconnaître quelqu'un, quand une jeune femme à la peau foncée et aux cheveux violets s'avança vers elle.

\- Excusez-moi, seriez-vous par hasard Urahara Lisbeth ?

La jeune fille eut un instant d'hésitation avant de répondre par l'affirmative, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle était sous la responsabilité de son père, elle portait son nom... La jeune femme se présenta comme étant Shinoin Yoruichi, une amie de son père. Elle ajouta avec un air dédaigneux qui fit sourire l'adolescente, qui tiqua quand même un peu à l'utilisation du tutoiement.

\- La nouvelle de ta venue a tellement perturbé cet idiot qu'il en a oublié de venir te chercher, j'ai dû le faire à sa place.

La femme brune prit avec autorité une de ses valises avant de lui demander de la suivre. Lisbeth prit l'autre bagage et marcha derrière la jeune femme, légèrement intriguée, et finit par demander timidement :

\- Est-ce que euh... Vous êtes la compagne de mon père ?

Elle se prit le dos de la brune dans le nez, qui s'était arrêté brutalement à sa question. Elle se massa le nez tout en attendant la réponse. Yoruichi éclata de rire avant d'assurer qu'ils étaient juste amis d'enfance. Cela rassura à moitié Lisbeth.

Dehors, Yoruichi héla un taxi et aida la jeune fille à mettre ses bagages dans le coffre avant qu'elles ne montent à l'intérieur. Pendant la durée du trajet un silence lourd régnait. La shinigami essayait bien de poser des questions, mais après la seule intervention de l'adolescente à la gare celle-ci ne répondait plus que par monosyllabes. En tout cas, la brune n'avait plus aucun doute sur la paternité de Kisuke. Lisbeth avait les mêmes yeux gris que lui, et une mèche de cheveux bruns retombaient entre les deux, à l'image du père. Elle devait par contre tenir ses cheveux de sa mère, parce qu'ils étaient bruns acajou, et la petite s'était faite des mèches rouge vif qui contrastaient un peu dans la chevelure qui cascadait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle se demandait bien quel était son caractère, mais Lisbeth donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus sérieuse que son père. Elle devait aimer être ponctuelle aussi, puisque sur son poignet droit se trouvait une montre assez simple dont le bracelet était très usé. Le taxi les déposa à un angle de rue, et après avoir récupéré les bagages de la fille, elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

Lisbeth appréhendait cette rencontre. Ses doigts serrés sur la poignée de sa valise tremblaient légèrement, et elle aurait voulu rentrer dans un trou de souris pour échapper à cette entrevue. L'amie de son père la mena devant une boutique, où était inscrit sur la devanture ''Boutique Urahara''. Ainsi son père tenait une boutique. La bâtisse avait l'air plutôt ancienne, peut-être avait-il hérité de cette boutique par son prédécesseur. Elle resta un instant devant quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

\- Jinta ! Aide donc Ururu à nettoyer la boutique !

\- Mais Tessai...

\- Pas de mais ! Va donc te rendre utile !

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges sortit alors en grommelant de la boutique, et se stoppa en la voyant.

\- T'es qui toi ?

Yoruichi le frappa sur le crâne.

\- Parle mieux aux gens Jinta ! Surtout que c'est la fille d'Urahara, un peu de respect ! Tiens d'ailleurs va le prévenir.

Le gamin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et fila à l'intérieur. Lisbeth le suivit avec curiosité, et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur sur les étagères et présentoirs, avant que Yoruichi ne l'entraîne dans l'arrière-boutique. Mais l'adolescente avait eut le temps de lire un mot. ''Hollow''. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, mais elle avait déjà entendu ce mot, dans des circonstances qu'elle préférerait oublier. Son instinct la mit en garde, surtout quand elle commença à essayer de distinguer la présence des personnes dans la maison. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à faire instinctivement, et ce qu'elle ressentit n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. Elle comptait trois présences inconnues en plus de Jinta et Yoruichi. Et deux d'entre elles lui semblaient très fortes. Où était-elle donc tombée... Elle marchait derrière Jinta quand celui-ci ouvrit une porte coulissante en claironnant :

\- Patron ! Votre fille est arrivée !

\- Pas besoin de hurler Jinta, je ne suis pas sourd. Qu'attends-tu pour la faire rentrer ?

Le rouge se retourna et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle avança dans la pièce, et ses yeux en croisèrent d'autres identiques aux siens. Son père. Elle le détailla, et sa première pensée fut :

 _\- Mais bordel, d'où sort ce type ?_

* * *

 **Allez, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de nourrir l'auteur de vos reviews, c'est très important pour qu'elle ne meurt pas de faim et qu'elle sorte vite un nouveau chapitre !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Désolé pour cette absence, je promets que l'on ne m'y reprendra plus.  
**

 **Disclaimer : L'oeuvre originale appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter les personnages pour mes torturer un peu... Mais pas touche à Lisbeth ou ça va mal se passer...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **GuiMe1997 : Merci, j'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop d'avoir tardé.**

 **lovemangafifichacha : Désolé encore pour le retard, mais ton compliment me fais plaisir.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kisuke regarda sa fille, et eut un instant de blocage. Elle avait un reiastu, presque imperceptible, mais il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Comme s'il fluctuait. Comme s'il était vivant. Il eut un pressentiment. Sa fille allait lui apporter des ennuis s'il la mettait en contact avec la Soul Society.

Il se leva pour l'accueillir, et le blond vit une lueur de déception passer dans les yeux gris de Lisbeth. Il comprit qu'il ne ressemblait à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui, mais cette lueur disparue très vite, remplacée par un doux sourire, et Kisuke trouva alors qu'elle était le portrait vivant de sa mère. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, puis ils discutèrent un moment, surtout à propos de sa scolarité. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'inscrire dans le lycée de Karakura, en espérant qu'elle ne tombe pas dans la classe du jeune Kurosaki, il allait avoir du mal à expliquer certaines choses si le roux faisait son indiscret. Il s'aperçut vite qu'elle était discrète et calme, et même quand il la présenta aux reste des habitants elle ne se départit pas de son impassibilité. Si Kisuke aurait dû trouver une comparaison, il aurait dit qu'elle était une poupée de porcelaine, avec cette expression figée. Peut-être n'était-elle pas à l'aise... Il lui montra ensuite où était sa chambre et la laissa s'installer, promettant qu'il viendrait la chercher pour le dîner.

À peine fut-il sortit de la pièce en tirant la porte coulissante que Lisbeth ouvrit sa valise et tira son ordinateur, le posant sur le sol. Elle l'alluma, trépignant intérieurement, et en utilisant le réseau de la ville, se connecta au site du lycée où son père avait prévu de l'inscrire. Elle chercha ensuite plus d'informations sur la ville, et remarqua que certains événements étaient étranges ou inexpliqués. En plus grand nombre que dans la plupart des villes du Japon. Son sixième sens tira la sonnette d'alarme. Elle referma l'ordinateur, agacée, préférant croire que ce n'était rien de grave, que de simples coïncidences... Même si au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle devrait faire profil bas. Elle sortit ensuite son portable et tapa à toute vitesse, mais au moment d'envoyer le message elle hésita, le pouce en l'air. Devait-elle vraiment en parler à Haruka ? Elle lui avait déjà attiré assez d'ennuis comme ça, elle n'allait pas en plus l'ennuyer avec de simples suppositions. Elle effaça le SMS, le remplaçant par un simple ''Je suis arrivée'', sachant que son amie serait enthousiaste pour deux. La brune se rembrunit en songeant à son amie, mais secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Elle se releva et entreprit de ranger ses affaires, puis de se changer. Elle se débarrassa des ses habits froissés par le voyage et les entassa dans un coin, avant de prendre un jean propre, un pull blanc et de sortir ses chaussons tout élimés, mais qui lui donnait la rassurante impression d'être à la maison. Quelqu'un toqua sur la paroi, et ouvrit la porte.

Son père.

Le visage dissimulé par son bob, elle ne distinguait pas ses yeux et cela la dérangeait. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire les émotions sur son visage, mais avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ici. Il releva la tête, et Lisbeth se sentit transpercée par le regard semblable au sien, et pendant un court moment il lui sembla que rien ne lui échappait. Puis l'adulte eut un sourire idiot et cette sensation fugace s'évanouit, laissant place à de l'agacement. Comment ce type pouvait être son père, sérieusement ? S'il n'y avait pas eu la couleur des yeux et la mèche de cheveux qui retombait entre, elle aurait eu des doutes.

\- Je venais te prévenir qu'on allait passer à table, si tu veux bien me suivre.

Lisbeth se demanda fugacement comment il réagirait si elle répondait puérilement qu'elle ne voulait pas le suivre. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle marcha derrière son père pour arriver à la salle à manger. L'odeur de la nourriture arriva jusqu'à elle, et la brune écarquilla les yeux devant le repas, préparé pour au moins quinze personnes. En recomptant mentalement elle trouva pourtant qu'ils n'étaient que six, elle incluse...

\- Bon, je vais m'en aller, merci pour tout Urahara-san.

Lisbeth tourna la tête vers le son et découvrit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attachés, vêtu d'habits de sport qui tenait un sac plastique à la main.

\- Pas de quoi, jeune Kurosaki, fais attention en rentrant chez toi.

La jeune femme passa devant la brune éberluée en lui adressant un simple signe de tête, et sortit. Son père la renseigna.

\- Elle s'appelle Kurosaki Karin, elle est une cliente assez régulière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les présentations, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Lisbeth hocha la tête, et se mit à table.

Une fois le repas terminée, elle retourna dans sa chambre, et s'habilla chaudement. Sa chambre était plutôt grande, mais le plus important était la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Si son père avait eu connaissance de ses antécédents, il ne l'aurait jamais installé dans cette pièce.

Elle aimait se promener la nuit, sentir le cœur de la ville vibrer, et surtout pendant ses escapades, elle aidait des gens. Enfin des gens... un bien grand mot, ce n'était que des âmes errantes. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle les voyait depuis qu'elle était petite, mais elle n'hésitait pas à en profiter pour les aider à partir, ou à exaucer leurs dernières volontés. Bien sûr elle n'était pas à l'abri d'agressions, mais jusque-là elle avait toujours eu de la chance. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas être enfermé, il lui fallait obligatoirement sortir, alors qu'aujourd'hui elle avait passé pratiquement toute sa journée dans le train. Une horreur.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa à l'extérieur, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Puis une fois loin de son domicile elle se détendit. Elle profita de cette promenade pour mieux connaître la ville, et s'arrêta sur un grand pont qui surplombait une rivière. Les voitures passaient sur la route derrière elle, mais elle ne les entendait pas. Elle profitait simplement de cette sensation de liberté en oubliant tous ses soucis.

Demain elle devrait aller dans un nouveau lycée en cours d'année, essayer de se faire de nouveaux amis...

Elle s'en foutait. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Un mugissement retentit soudain dans l'air, et elle se figea. Un Hollow. Elle devait rentrer, et vite. Elle se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées, essayant de ne pas avoir peur. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé face à une de ces créatures elle avait failli se faire tuer. Et Haruka aussi. Elle remonta les rues, avant de se retrouver face à la boutique de son père. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement avant de se coucher.

* * *

Kisuke rabattit son bob sur ses yeux et soupira. Sa fille venait de rentrer, et son reiastu avait semblé perturbé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait bien aimé lui interdire de sortir, mais il pouvait être sûr qu'elle allait ruer dans les brancards. Yoruichi apparut brutalement dans son champ de vision.

\- Je suppose que tu l'as suivi Yoruichi ?

\- Oui. Elle s'est simplement baladée en ville mais... Il y avait un Hollow en ville, et quand il a crié elle s'est dépêchée de rentrer, comme si elle l'avait entendu.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer, Kisuke avait compris. Sa fille voyait les âmes, et avait vraisemblablement déjà eu affaire à un Hollow. Misère, sa tranquillité allait vraiment partir en éclats. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte dans ces conditions. Surtout s'il voulait encore éviter des ennuis avec la Soul Society.

Parce qu'on trouverait encore le moyen de dire que c'est de sa faute.

* * *

 **Allez, le prochain chapitre sortira le 6 janvier, patience... Et cette fois je promets que je ne serais pas en retard !**

 **Au revoir, et il n'y plus que la case à reviews qui vous attend !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! Encore désolée pour l'attente je ferais en sorte que ce genre de désagrément n'arrive plus (ou en tout cas le moins possible... Je ne suis pas Dieu non plus), je fais faire très court.**

 **Disclaimer : à part mes Ocs, tout appartient à Tite Kubo**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **GuiMe1997 : Merci pour ta review, et on en apprend un tout pitit peu plus sur Lisbeth... En espérant que la suite te plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lisbeth était nerveuse. Elle faisait sa rentrée en plein milieu d'année, dans un nouveau lycée, dont en plus le proviseur ne lui plaisait pas. Elle tritura son col tandis qu'il frappait à la porte de sa nouvelle classe, puis ouvrit la porte. Elle délaissa le col de l'uniforme pour le suivre et se retrouva face à une classe de trente élèves qui avaient les yeux levés sur elle. Elle tourna sa vieille montre à son poignet dans un tic pour se rassurer, puis se présenta. En écrivant son nom au tableau, elle cassa la craie tellement elle était stressée, cependant personne ne rit. Pourquoi était-elle à ce point anxieuse déjà ? Ah oui, elle avait peur de se faire de nouveaux amis sans les mettre un jour ou l'autre en danger. Elle avait encore bien de la chance, Haruka ne lui en avait jamais voulu quand elles avaient failli mourir face à un Hollow. Soi-disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si la brune les attirait.

Après s'être présentée, Lisbeth alla s'asseoir au fond, sur une table près de la fenêtre où il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit ses affaires avant de se souvenir que c'était une heure d'anglais. Sa mère était anglaise, et avait insisté pour qu'elle ne parle que dans cette langue à la maison, avec comme résultat le fait que la brune était aussi à l'aise dans les deux langues. Elle soupira, les heures d'anglais au lycée étaient mortellement ennuyeuses... Et Haruka n'était plus là pour la dérider. Elle sortit discrètement un roman qu'elle plaça dans son cahier, et fit semblant d'écouter le cours. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rouquin rentre précipitamment dans la salle, et s'excuse auprès de la professeur pour son retard.

\- Va t'asseoir Ichigo avant de nous faire perdre encore plus de temps.

Lisbeth parcourait rapidement la salle des yeux et grimaça quand elle vit que la seule place qui restait de disponible était celle à côté de la sienne. Le dénommé Ichigo vient s'y asseoir, et sortit négligemment ses affaires.

\- T'es nouvelle ? lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

\- Oui.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Il était irritant son nouveau voisin, elle n'avait pas forcément envie de lui parler... Elle répondit néanmoins le plus aimablement possible. Le garçon dut cependant remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de discuter avec lui, et soupira.

\- Tu sais, tu peux dire si je t'ennuie. Sinon moi c'est Kurosaki Ichigo.

Elle en laissa tomber son livre. Le nom identique à celui de la jeune visiteuse d'hier ? Une simple coïncidence serait trop énorme... Ils devaient être de la même famille. Elle plissa les yeux légèrement, et observa avec attention son interlocuteur. Quand on cherchait bien effectivement, il y avait une petite ressemblance...

\- Tu n'aurais pas une petite sœur du nom de Karin ? questionna-t-elle.

Tout de suite le roux se mit sur ses gardes, et elle le catalogua comme grand frère protecteur. Tel que Naoki, le frère d'Haruka. Celui-là aussi lui manquait, moins que sa meilleure amie cependant. Mais leur groupe... Non, pas vraiment. Son voisin lui demanda alors pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

\- Je l'ai juste croisé dans la boutique de mon père, hier. Elle avait l'air épuisée, se rappela la brune.

L'adolescent se rembrunit, visiblement perturbé par cette remarque, et Lisbeth s'excusa. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas ses oignons. L'heure finit par passer, et Ichigo l'invita à la suivre pour déjeuner, voulant la présenter à ses amis.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, je dois passer un coup de fil à une amie, peut-être un autre jour...

Et elle fila vite. Elle voulait prendre son temps pour se faire des amis, des amis à qui elle pourrait dire qu'elle voyait les âmes, et ce que lui proposait le roux lui semblait... trop rapide. Puis, elle avait vraiment un appel à passer.

Elle se mit un peu à l'écart du reste des lycéens, sortit son portable et chercha dans ses contacts le numéro qu'elle cherchait, puis appela.

\- Haruka ?

\- OUUUUUUUUUUI MA LISBETH ADORÉE !

Elle aurait presque écarté le portable de son oreille. L'enthousiasme d'Haruka finirait par la tuer un jour.

\- Hey calme-toi, sinon je raccroche, menaça-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, déclara son amie avec aplomb, avant de demander, curieuse : Alors ?

Lisbeth sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment dire à son amie qu'elle se voyait mal rester, qu'elle voulait repartir... Mais la jeune femme au silence de la brune comprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mon père est un idiot qui ne veut pas de moi et j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans une ville particulièrement exposée aux Hollows...

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi au besoin, ou alors au QG.

\- Le vieux serait d'accord tu penses ?

\- Il t'as aidé à contrôler et camoufler tes pouvoirs, je ne crois pas qu'il refuserait. Je lui poserait la question.

\- Merci Haruka.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, et quand elle raccrocha la brune était apaisée. Si jamais... Si jamais elle en avait besoin, son amie serait là pour la soutenir, ainsi que malgré ses doutes _Devil's Game_... Mais elle ne leur faisait guère confiance. Ils les avaient aidés, Haruka et elle, et son amie faisait partie de cette organisation, cependant cela s'arrêtait là. Elle, elle n'était pas l'un des leurs.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent lentement, et elle s'en échappa avec joie. Elle laissa un message à son père pour dire qu'elle rentrerait tard. Elle avait envie de se promener, de se libérer de toute cette tension accumulée tandis qu'elle était enfermée au lycée. Elle se promena dans le centre ville, quand elle entendit un Hollow hurler. Tout près. Mais sa présence disparut presque aussitôt. Comme si... comme si quelqu'un l'avait éliminé. Curieuse, mais attentive tout de même, se jurant de fuir au moindre problème, elle marcha rapidement dans la direction du cri, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un adolescent de son âge. C'était un garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux noirs de taille moyenne, portant un costume blanc agrémenté de bandes bleues représentant une croix.

\- Excusez-moi, s'impatienta celui-ci en la contournant.

Lisbeth se retourna pour l'aborder quand un Hollow surgit devant eux. Il ressemblait à un croisement de hyène et d'autruche. Un corps félin, gris avec des tâches brunes, sur lequel s'étaient développées deux ailes de plumes blanches, un masque en forme de bec, et l'habituel trou dans la poitrine, une odeur de charogne flottant autour de lui. Écœurant... Putain, celui-là elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver, et en plus y'avait quelqu'un avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger... Elle eut un flash, se souvenant de la fois où elle s'était retrouvé face à une autre de ces bestioles, et que Haruka avait failli mourir.

Non. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle secoua la tête et n'hésita pas une seule seconde : elle prit le garçon par la manche et l'entraîna derrière elle.

\- Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'énerva le jeune.

\- Je te sauve la vie, rétorqua la brune.

Elle poussa dans une ruelle adjacente et lui cria de courir, quand elle entendit un grognement. Elle regarda derrière eux et vit que le monstre était monté sur les toits pour les suivre. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. S'il n'était plus sur le sol alors elle pouvait le mettre hors d'état de nuire assez longtemps pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle inspira profondément et se concentra, elle n'y arriverait pas si elle paniquait. Mais une flèche surgit de derrière elle et vint se ficher dans le monstre, provoquant sa disparition en une myriade de grains lumineux.

\- Tu les vois, analysa une voix.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au brun qu'elle avait traîné à l'abri, et qui était désormais armé d'un immense arc qu'il rangea, le réduisant à un simple pendentif, avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez du bout des doigts.

\- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ?

\- Nous défendre. Tu l'as fait à ma place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Une Quincy ? Une Shinigami ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais su. Je vois juste les âmes depuis que je suis toute petite... puis les Hollows, aussi. On m'a appris à me défendre contre. Et puis, c'est quoi un Quincy ? Et un Shinigami ? De quoi tu parles ?

Le brun soupira.

\- Laisse tomber. Mais ne recroise plus ma route, c'est tout. Et ne t'attaque pas à un Hollow. Je suis là pour les tuer.

Elle acquiesça, et le garçon s'apprêtait à partir quand elle l'arrêta.

\- Attends ! Si j'ai besoin d'aide, où puis-je te trouver ?

Il se retourna et lui jeta une carte. Elle la rattrapa au vol et la lue.

\- Hôpital Karakura... Mais... Hé, attends !

Sauf que le garçon s'était volatilisé. Grommelant contre l'impolitesse elle rentra chez elle, tandis qu'un jeune Quincy allait informer son père qu'il y avait quelqu'un en ville qui voyait les âmes... Et qui n'était visiblement pas une Shinigami.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le vendredi 3 mars, à la prochaine !**

 **Et vous seriez tellement gentils si vous laissiez une review pour une auteur affamée...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

 **Encore désolé de l'attente pour ce chapitre, et j'espère ne plus avoir le problème désormais :)**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, mais les OCs, ce n'en sont les miens, pas touche !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **GuiMe1997 : Merci, et encore désolée du retard !**

 **J : Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Dis, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? lui proposa Ichigo alors que Lisbeth se levait de sa table après la sonnerie.

La brune aux mèches rouges hésita, mais depuis un mois qu'elle côtoyait le rouquin et ses amis, alors qu'elle était arrivée il y a deux mois, elle ne voulait toujours pas vraiment s'intégrer dans le groupe, protégeant du mieux que possible ses camarades en ne leur dévoilant pas l'existence des Hollows. Même si elle les aimait beaucoup, elle ne pouvait pas les obliger à partager ses ennuis. La seule à qui elle s'était confiée était le jeune homme rencontré peu de temps après son installation, Uryu. Elle avait découvert à son grand étonnement qu'il était un ami d'Ichigo, et depuis ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le jeune homme avait cherché à découvrir ce qu'elle savait exactement, mais aussi ce qu'elle était, ce qui ne manquait pas de perturber Lisbeth, qui n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui avait brièvement expliqué les Shinigamis, les Quincys et les Arrancars, ainsi que les Vizards, ou encore les êtres humains avec un fort reiatsu, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quel groupe elle appartenait, bien que cela lui importe peu. Elle était dangereuse pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas les Hollows, c'était la seule chose dont elle avait vraiment conscience.

Elle finit par accepter la proposition d'Ichigo, et le suivit jusqu'au toit où tout le groupe se réunissait pour déjeuner. Elle salua Orihime et Tatsuki, déjà arrivées, et alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, avant de sortir son bento préparé par Tessai. Les autres arrivèrent au compte-goutte, mais quelque chose fit froncer les sourcils à la brune. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le reaistu de ses connaissances... Il semblait... différent. Elle haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle était fatiguée, mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Car en rentrant chez elle, Uryu la rattrapa et lui demanda si elle aussi elle avait senti le changement chez leurs amis. Elle hocha la tête, intriguée, surtout en voyant son ami inquiet.

\- Uryu... Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard ?

Il nia son affirmation, bien que le Quincy s'en voulait de ne pas mieux lui expliquer ce qu'il était... Ainsi que leur groupe d'amis, mais il ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance. Et puis, elle était toujours très mystérieuse à propos de sa famille, elle avait insisté pour qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, refusant de communiquer son nom de famille. Elle ne parlait presque jamais de son passé, et il avait l'impression que voir des Hollows n'était non seulement pas inhabituel chez elle, mais qu'en plus elle s'y était habituée. Même Kurosaki avait mis du temps. Mais elle non, comme si elle voyait ces monstres depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en étonnait plus. Il insista pour l'accompagner chez elle, pour être sûre de la savoir en sécurité, mais elle refusa poliment.

\- Tu as remarqué les perturbations de reaistu chez Ichigo ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, sentant que le brun ne s'étendrait pas sur ses pouvoirs, comme à chaque fois. Quoiqu'elle lui cachait bien le monstre en elle...

\- Oui et non... J'aimerai lui en parler, cependant je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de tact pour lui tirer les vers du nez... répondit-il.

\- Tu devrais essayer tu sais, il te respecte beaucoup. Tu veux qu'on passe par chez lui ? Même si j'ignore où il habite, fit-elle un peu gênée, se passant la main sur la nuque et tirant la langue.

Le brun soupira, avant de la prendre par la manche. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser toute seule, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- J'vais te montrer, grommela-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

Il rejoignit rapidement la maison d'Ichigo, Lisbeth sur ses talons, avant de soupirer en sentant un autre reaistu en compagnie du rouquin.

\- Orihime, devina la brune à côté de lui. Elle a été plus rapide que nous, pensa-t-elle à voix haute, levant la tête vers le ciel rougeoyant, avant qu'un bruit ne la fasse se tendre.

\- Tu as entendu ? chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de son ami.

Il acquiesça, et ils examinèrent la ville et les bâtiments autour d'eux, avant qu'il ne lui fasse remarquer un homme en chemise blanche et pantalon sur des fils électriques. Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

Ce n'était pas normal, en tout cas pour un être humain. L'homme inconnu s'éloigna soudain d'un bond, un éclat vert sous ses pieds, et Lisbeth ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. C'était comme les Fullbringers de _Devil's Game_. Comme Haruka. Ce n'était pas bon.

\- Reste là, lui ordonna Uryu, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'homme.

Elle voulut le retenir, mais elle ne put qu'effleurer sa manche avant qu'il n'utilise une méthode similaire pour suivre, désormais elle en était sûr, le Fullbringer. Elle se mit à courir en les suivant du regard, essayant de se maintenir à leur hauteur. Mais soudain l'homme se retourna pour faire face à Uryu, et un autre homme, épée à la main, surgit dans son champ de vision, et elle cria pour l'alerter. Mais trop tard. Uryu se fit frapper par l'épée et tomba vers le sol. Elle courut vers lui, avant que l'un des hommes, celui qui avait abattu son ami, se pose entre elle et le garçon étendu à terre, une flaque de sang s'élargissant sous lui.

\- Je suis désolé, tu n'étais pas prévue, mais je ne peux pas te laisser parler.

L'épée s'abattit sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, et tout devint noir autour d'elle.

* * *

Kisuke releva brutalement la tête quand le téléphone sonna. Il se leva en grommelant, avant de décrocher le combiné.

\- Boutique Urahara, j'écoute ?

\- Urahara, depuis quand as-tu une fille ? s'exclama une voix au bout du fil qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Ryûken, elle a seize ans, donc depuis seize ans je dirais... même si je n'ai appris son existence qu'il y a un peu plus de deux mois pourquoi ? Et comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Elle s'est fait attaquer près de chez Kurosaki, et mon fils aussi, ils devaient rentrer ensemble... J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle est gravement blessée. Il faut que tu viennes. Urahara ?

L'ancien Shinigami serra le combine dans sa main, presque sur le point de l'écraser. Qui ? Qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à sa fille ? D'accord, il faisait tout pour l'éloigner de lui, mais c'était avant tout pour la protéger... Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'aimait bien, et elle était une adversaire retorse au shogi, ça le changeait.

\- Très bien, j'arrive, répondit-il sèchement, avant de raccrocher.

Une ombre s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Entre la Soul Society qui commence à mettre le nez dans les affaires de mon fils avec le retour de Ginjo et cette attaque, ta fille n'est plus en sécurité à Karakura. Si jamais la Soul Society la découvre... Tu as dit toi-même qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle puisse voir les Hollows.

Le blond soupira, rabaissant son bob sur ses yeux.

\- Franchement Isshin, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas... Je vais déjà aller la voir, j'improviserai après, ça marche bien d'habitude, fit-il en haussant les épaules avant de partir.

L'ancien Shinigami regarda son collègue s'éloigner, les épaules voûtées. Le blond pouvait bien lui dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait appris à l'aimer cette gamine, et il ferait tout pour l'éloigner de la Soul Society. Seulement bon sang ne saurait mentir... Il y avait de fortes chances que la fille ait hérité des caractéristiques du père, comme ses propres enfants.

Kisuke ne pourra pas mentir éternellement et à sa fille et à la Soul Society.

* * *

Ichigo débarqua comme un dératé dans la chambre d'Uryu, inquiet, tandis qu'Orihime était déjà arrivée. Le Quincy, derrière le rideau qui conservait son intimité, râlait parce que la jeune fille l'avait prévenu, avant que des éclats de voix ne se fassent entendre dans la chambre d'à côté. Ils reconnurent la voix de leur amie Lisbeth, mais plus étonnant encore... Celle d'Urahara. Ils se turent, et espionnèrent bien involontairement la dispute en silence, ébahis, tandis que Ryûken rentrait dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de moi ?! Comme si je n'ignorais pas que tu me considérais comme un poids à charge !

\- Hey calme-toi Lisbeth, tu viens de sortir du bloc...

\- Mais je m'en fous ! Moi tout ce que je remarque c'est que tu t'inquiètes pour moi seulement quand ça t'arrange ou que tu n'as pas le choix ! Va t'en, je ne veux pas te voir !

\- Ma fille...

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! SEULE MAMAN AVAIT LE DROIT ! hurla la jeune fille, avant que des sanglots ne traversent la cloison. Va t'en, répéta-t-elle en pleurs, va t'en.

Ils entendirent la porte claquer, et des gettas résonner dans le couloir métallique.

Ryûken reprit en premier la parole.

\- Se faire attaquer et être laissés tous deux pour mort... Pourtant vous avez encore la force de contredire des adultes, franchement vous vous ressemblez.

\- Laissé pour mort ? tilta Ichigo. Uryu, qui vous a attaqué ? Uryu, dis-moi qui c'était ? Qui a osé ? Dis-moi où et comment ça s'est passé !

Le Quincy lui demanda de ne pas s'en mêler, avant de mentir. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ichigo, sans pouvoirs, se charger de cette affaire. Il espérait que Lisbeth ne dirait rien. Son père ainsi qu'Ichigo et Orihime finirent par partir, jusqu'à ce que le cri de colère de son père résonne depuis la pièce à côté.

\- Où est donc passé cette petite sotte ? Elle veut vraiment mourir ou quoi ?

Uryu se figea. Entre le fait d'apprendre que le père de Lisbeth était Urahara ou que la jeune fille venait de s'évanouir dans la nature alors qu'elle était grièvement blessée... Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait et l'inquiétait le plus.

* * *

Suaf qu'il y avait un point sur lequel le jeune Quincy se trompait. Lisbeth n'était pas gravement blessée... ou tout du moins ne l'était plus. La blessure s'était pratiquement déjà refermé, et elle pouvait presque entendre la petite voix moqueuse désincarnée dans son esprit rire et se moquer d'elle.

 _\- Pour une fois que tu es bien contente que je sois là pour te sauver la mise... Encore une fois._

La brune serra les dents, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, passant par la fenêtre. Elle sentit le reaitsu de son père, et se dépêcha de dissimuler le sien pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Elle emballa rapidement ses affaires, avant de repasser par la fenêtre et de se diriger vers la gare. Elle n'en pouvait plus de mentir non seulement à ses amis, mais aussi à son père. C'est ce qui avait déclenché la dispute de tout à l'heure, en fait, là où elle lui avait reproché de ne s'inquiéter pour elle que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il pourrait s'inquiéter de beaucoup de choses, elle savait qu'il était au courant pour ses sorties nocturnes solitaires, cependant il ne l'avait pas empêché, alors que là il faisait encore jour et elle se trouvait avec un ami, et il avait eu l'audace de la sermonner. Elle avait mal au cœur, elle qui avait espéré que ce guignol pourrait faire son boulot de père, lui donner un second foyer lorsque sa mère était morte... Mais il n'en avait rien fait, et désormais elle en avait marre. Tellement qu'elle s'était décidée à rejoindre _Devil's Game_. Au moins ceux-ci prenaient soin de leurs membres... Et elle pourrait poser des questions sur les deux hommes qui les avaient attaqués. L'un d'eux étaient un Fullbringer, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Elle prit un ticket au guichet, malgré le temps d'attente, il n'y avait pas de train pour sa ville avant l'aube, c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures, et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Haruka.

 **« Je rentre. Dis à** _ **Devil's Game**_ **que j'ai changé d'avis. »**

* * *

 **Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, ne ?  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le 31 mars, d'ici là portez-vous bien ! Et vous pouvez laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça me ferait tellement plaisir !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je vois que je commence à intriguer beaucoup... Vous avez pas mal de réponse dans ce chapitre pas très long :)**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à par mes OCs**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **GuiMe1997 : La surprise à la fin était fait exprès, et pour Lisbeth et Uryu... mais chut, chut, spoil pas les autres enfin !**

 **Fractoluminescence : Whow, deux reviews pour le prix d'une, je suis gâtée ! Pour Yoruichi, je l'ai écarté parce que... Elle aurait repris Kisuke trop souvent sur son comportement ! X). Et c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de fiction en anglais et espagnol... C'est dommage, mais on fait avec. Pour la date, c'était pire avant, je postais un peu au petit bonheur la chance... Je trouve que d'une certaine façon c'est pire, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand le prochain chapitre sortira. Et un mois, effectivement c'est long... Mais j'ai plusieurs autres fanfics en cours donc je jongle entre :) J'essayerais de poster plus pendant les grandes vacances, mais c'est pas gagné.**

 **Avriil : Merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kisuke entendit pour la deuxième fois dans la nuit ce foutu téléphone sonner, alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer de l'hôpital, où sa fille lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il décrocha avec lassitude, et ferma les yeux en entendant la voix de Ryûken à l'autre bout. Il souffla.

\- Si c'est pour me critiquer sur mon comportement avec ma fille, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, et surtout je n'en veux pas.

\- Je ne me serais pas dérangé pour si peu, ta fille s'est fait la malle.

L'homme au bob s'assit par terre, sonnée.

\- Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter ?!

\- Ta fille vient accessoirement de s'enfuir de mon hôpital dans un état critique, alors j'aimerai que tu m'aides à la retrouver avant que tous ses points ne sautent.

Le médecin raccrocha, et le blond laissa tomber le combiné au sol, défait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, enfin ? Si sa fille mourrait à cause de lui, il s'en voudrait. S'il ne l'avait pas sermonné tout à l'heure... Il se leva, et réveilla Tessai, le mettant au courant des dernières nouvelles. Il devait simplement rester éveillé au cas où Lisbeth reviendrait ici, tandis que lui allait la chercher.

\- Mais Karakura n'est pas un minuscule village, ta fille a tout le temps de mourir d'une hémorragie avant que tu ne la retrouves, objecta le géant.

\- Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? soupira le blond. J'avais l'intention de demander aux Vizards de m'aider... Enfin, si Hiyori ne m'accueille pas avec son pied dans la figure. Il faut se dépêcher, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, et Tessai observa les épaules sous tension de l'ancien Shinigami, et espérait de tout son cœur que la brune allait bien.

* * *

Liza Yadomaru remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, songeuse, alors que devant le groupe de Vizards resté dans le monde réel Urahara s'était agenouillé pour qu'ils l'aident à retrouver sa fille. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le blond pourrait avoir un jour une fille. Le groupe se concerta, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, ils avaient une énorme dette envers le Shinigami. Ils acceptèrent, et le blond leur donna toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur la petite. Liza n'en entendit pas la moitié, elle avait déjà une petite idée d'où chercher la jeune femme, si elle avait le même genre d'esprit que son père. Elle se dirigea vers la gare, et la repéra en train de dormir, sur une des banquettes de la salle d'attente, un bagage à côté d'elle. Elle s'avança pour la réveiller quand un détail attira son attention. Le reaistu de la brune. Comment Urahara avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? La gamine devait avoir un contrôle incroyable sur son reaitsu, si l'ex-capitaine n'avait pas senti l'énorme pression qu'elle dégageait. La Vizard s'approcha doucement, mais une annonce réveilla la jeune fille, et elle se cacha derrière un poteau. Elle allait filer Lisbeth, puis appeler Urahara une fois qu'elle sera sûre qu'il puisse la récupérer sans problème. Elle la suivit quand elle prit un train pour une ville que Liza ne connaissait pas, et la Shinigami hollowmorphosée remarqua que Lisbeth se mouvait comme si elle n'avait pas failli se faire tuer quelques heures plus tôt. La Vizard n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Le voyage dura deux heures, à la suite de quoi Lisbeth descendit, Liza à sa suite tel un ninja, et la brune resta sur le quai, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Ce qui était effectivement le cas, puisqu'une jeune fille en uniforme, les cheveux noirs attachés en un double chignon, sauta sur la brune sans sommation en criant son prénom. De loin, elle les vit discuter, et le visage de la nouvelle venue se refermer, mais elle n'entendait pas un mot de la discussion. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prévint ses collègues, et continua de prendre en filature la brune.

* * *

\- Haruka, j'ai besoin de voir Natsu.

La jeune fille aux chignons s'assombrit. Natsu était le leader de _Devil's Game_ , si Lisbeth, qui essayait d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec eux avait besoin de le voir, et avait même changé d'avis, comme dit dans son message, c'est que ça devait être important. Elle hocha la tête, entraînant son amie à sa suite. Elles parcoururent ainsi la moitié de leur ville natale, avant de se retrouver devant une vieille sucrerie désaffectée, dans la partie industrielle de la ville. Haruka s'avança vers une porte et entra un code numérique sur un boîtier. La porte s'ouvrit électriquement, et Haruka laissa passer son amie devant elle avant de refermer, laissant sans le savoir une Vizard dehors...

Lisbeth remonta rapidement les couloirs qui lui étaient familiers, tandis qu'Haruka derrière essayait de la faire ralentir, mais rien à faire, elle devait savoir quel Fullbringer pouvait s'en prendre à ses amis. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait, et accessoirement se défendre, elle ne voulait plus se sentir aussi inutile que lorsqu'elle avait vu Uryu tomber sur le sol. Natsu ne lui avait pas promis de l'aider, mais il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, pour contrôler son reaitsu et ainsi faire en sorte de ne plus être une cible à Hollows. Il lui avait même donné un moyen de pouvoir se protéger pendant quelques secondes, temps nécessaire pour échapper à un Hollow. Il ignorait ce qu'elle était, mais ça, elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne trouverait peut-être jamais la réponse, si même Uryu, qui avait l'air pourtant au courant de beaucoup de choses, ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle fonça telle une furie, avant de débouler hors d'haleine dans la salle principale de _Devil's Game_ , dont le QG était habilement dissimulé par le pouvoir d'un de ses membres.

Les sept Fullbringers faisant partis du groupe se retournèrent sur elle, et Nastu se leva. C'était un homme petit et plutôt malingre, avec un étrange chapeau haut-de-forme, qui recouvrait ses cheveux blancs filasses. Il lui avait toujours fait penser au Chapelier Fou dans Alice. Elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, avant de déclarer avec aplomb :

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide Natsu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je t'aiderai, l'anglaise ? répondit-il nonchalamment.

Lisbeth ne tiqua même pas au surnom, avec ce vieux fou elle avait fini par avoir l'habitude. Étrangement son attitude détachée la ramena un instant vers son père, qui se comportait de la même façon, mais elle se reprit et chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le seul individu qui pouvait l'aider, tout du moins à sa connaissance. Elle défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour dévoiler les bandages qui enserrait sa poitrine, soulevant un murmure de stupéfaction dans le groupe, et un glapissement de sa meilleure amie. Elle planta ses yeux dans les orbes vertes de Natsu et déclara calmement.

\- En début de soirée j'étais avec un ami, qui a le même souci que moi. Nous avons aperçu un homme étrange sur un pylône électrique. Il a utilisé, et de cela j'en suis sûr, la capacité d'un Fullbringer pour s'éloigner, sautant d'une maison à l'autre et marchant dans l'air. Mon ami l'a suivi, et moi de même. Ça nous a valu de manquer nous faire tuer. Alors Natsu, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'aides à identifier cet enfoiré et à le battre pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'en prendre à ceux qui me sont chers.

\- Non.

La réponse avait été catégorique, et Lisbeth demanda immédiatement pourquoi il refusait.

\- Je ne peux plus t'aider, l'anglaise, même si tes pouvoirs sont proches des nôtres. Il semblerait que tu sois dangereuse.

La brune haussa un sourcil, avant de vouloir plus d'informations, mais le vieux ne lâchait rien. Elle se retourna vers son amie qui visiblement était aussi choquée qu'elle, quand un homme, qu'elle n'avait pas vu au premier abord, sortit de derrière un poteau. Blond, les cheveux s'arrêtant au menton, portant une chemise blanche avec une cravate. Lisbeth se tendit, avant de se tourner vers Natsu.

\- Sale enfoiré, t'avais prévu ton coup depuis combien de temps ?

\- Haruka a envoyé un message pour prévenir de ton arrivée, et j'ai moi-même envoyé un message à Shinji Hirako à ce moment-là. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi l'anglaise, et quand je lui ai décrit ton problème, il a demandé à te rencontrer. Je n'ai fait que lui donner le moyen de le faire... Maintenant, va, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi.

La brune se retint difficilement de lui sauter dessus, mais par respect pour son amie, elle se contenta de tourner les talons et de repasser la porte, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle sentit que le blond la suivait, mais elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Celui-ci la rattrapa et la prit par le poignet.

\- Attends.

C'était un ordre, la brune ne s'y trompait pas. Elle se retourna vers le blond, et lui cracha de s'occuper de ses oignons.

\- Je peux t'aider, pour tes pouvoirs. Tu vois les Hollows depuis toute petite, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir l'étranger, mais s'il pouvait l'aider... Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, cependant elle était à court d'option. Elle ne se voyait pas retourner chez son père, qui ne manquerait pas de la questionner sur ses blessures mystérieusement presque guéries, et Natsu ne voulait plus la voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- T'aider, dans la mesure du possible. Et...

Il s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui souffler :

\- Que tu apprennes à contrôler ce que tu as en toi.

Elle sursauta, et s'échappa de la poigne du blond, troublée. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Même à Haruka elle ne l'avait pas confié...

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son Hollow intérieur.

Lisbeth se fit méfiante, et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Comment avez-vous pu deviner ? Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

Le blond rit doucement.

\- Pour savoir, il va falloir me suivre. Tu viens ?

Il lui tendit la main. Il ressentait chez la jeune brune devant lui la même chose que chez Ichigo, Urahara devait avoir vu passer l'un des parents de la gamine, qui devait être aussi un ex-Shinigami, comme Isshin. En tout cas, cette jeune fille se trouvait à avoir des pouvoirs de Shinigami et de Hollow. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça pouvait s'expliquer. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans la nature. C'était une proie trop facile...

La brune devant lui hésita, avant de prendre sa main et de sceller l'accord tacite.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mords pas, enfin pas à ma connaissance !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le 28 avril, d'ici là portez-vous bien !**


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, qui je pense vous plaira... Je n'en dit pas plus :)

Oh et aussi, une traduction est désormais disponible - j'suis trop conteeeeente ! - et elle est le fruit de l'excellent travail de Fractoluminescence, je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

Disclaimer : Mes OCs m'appartiennent corps et âme, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Bleach, propriété de Tite Kubo.

Réponse aux reviews :

Fractoluminescence : Voilà le chapitre, j'ai même déjà commencé le suivant, et j'espère pouvoir poster plus souvent pendant les grandes vacances pour arrêter de faire tenir le suspense un mois à chaque fois...

Avriil : Mais je suis pas cruelle, juste un peu sadique... :) La curiosité continuera malheureusement de te ronger je pense...

Enjoy !

* * *

Shinji soupira intérieurement. Il n'était pas sûr que l'adolescente accepte, malgré l'avis de Natsu. Ce n'était pas parce que l'on avait manqué de mourir que l'on était prêt à tout, même à suivre un étranger pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et elle lui obéit, néanmoins méfiante. Il passa la porte de sortie et tressaillit en ressentant un reiastu familier... Qu'est-ce que Lisa faisait ici ? Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien senti, Lisbeth toujours derrière lui, mais lui adressa un léger signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait remarquée.

Il amena la jeune fille dans un bar discret et encore ouvert, puis l'invita à s'installer dans un box à l'abri des regards. Ils passèrent commande, et s'asseyèrent. Le temps que quelqu'un vienne les servir, Shinji posa son menton sur ses mains, les coudes sur la table, et fixa Lisbeth.

\- Je suppose que tu as un tas de questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quelques-unes, effectivement, reconnut-elle. Tout d'abord qui êtes vous ? Un Shinigami ? Un Quincy ? Un Fullbringer ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il ne pensait pas qu'elle en savait autant.

\- Qui t'a raconté autant de choses ? Sûrement pas Natsu, il t'aurait fait payer bien trop cher ces informations, de plus tu n'es pas une Fullbringer, il ne te les aurait pas vendues de gaieté de cœur...

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse, lui répliqua-t-elle vertement. Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment de l'une des trois catégories que tu as citées... fit calment Shinji, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. As-tu déjà entendu parler des Vizards ?

L'air perdu de la brune parlait pour elle. Elle le fixa des ses yeux gris et exigea plus de précisions. Il lui répliqua sur le même ton que c'est lui qui l'aidait, pas l'inverse, alors il pouvait très bien changer d'avis si elle n'était pas plus polie. Elle respira profondément, avant de demander d'un ton froid et sarcastique si monsieur Hirako daignerait lui fournir les précisions qu'elle quémandait. Il retint un sourire, avant de lui expliquer :

\- Les Vizards sont une catégorie à part des Shinigamis. C'est un mélange entre un Shinigami et un Hollow, si l'on peut dire.

\- Oh, maintenant que vous en parlez, ça me revient, Ur... Un ami m'en a brièvement parlé. Mais je ne suis pas une Shinigami, contra-t-elle en soufflant sur sa mèche. Je le saurais tout de même si c'était le cas.

Shinji secoua la tête.

\- Pas forcément, si l'un de tes parents est un Shinigami déserteur, tu peux avoir des pouvoirs de Shinigami. Et après pour le côté Hollow... Dans ce cas-là je t'avoue qu'on ne sait pas comment l'expliquer.

\- Et en temps normal ? Comment un Shinigami devient un Vizard ?

Le blond eut une grimace, et allait chercher quoi répondre quand Lisbeth l'arrêta. Elle avait senti que c'était un sujet dont il n'était pas prêt à parler, et elle respectait les envies des autres. Elle enchaîna donc sur le sujet qui la préoccupait le plus.

\- Vous... Vous pouvez vraiment m'aider à maîtriser mon Hollow ?

Il y avait une note d'espoir dans sa voix qui n'échappa pas au Vizard. Il acquiesça.

\- Prouvez-le moi, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme était méfiante. D'un côté il pouvait la comprendre, de l'autre ça l'énervait. Son portable vibra – oui, les Vizards s'étaient convertis aux portables à l'époque où ils étaient encore tous bannis de la Soul Society, c'était plus discret qu'un papillon de l'Enfer pour envoyer un message –, et il fit signe à Lisbeth d'attendre.

C'était un message de Liza. Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il le lisait, puis soupira. Ça pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses... Si Urahara était la père de la gamine, ça expliquait ses pouvoirs latents de Shinigami et son fort reiatsu, et pour le Hollow intérieur... L'ex-capitaine devait bien avoir son idée sur la question. En continuant de lire il retint in-extremis une grimace. Comment Lisbeth était-elle rentrée en conflit avec son père au point de partir de l'hôpital en venant de frôler la mort ? Il jeta un œil sur la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment qu'il termine de lire son message et Shinji se souvint des bandages qu'elle avait montré aux Fullbringers. Si elle avait été aussi mal en point que le décrivait Liza ils auraient dû être un minimum tâchés de sang à cause de ses déplacements qui auraient fait sauter des points de suture... Donc son Hollow avait sans doute des pouvoirs de régénération. Mauvais ça, c'était les plus difficiles à battre. Il rangea son portable et reporta son attention sur la brune qui laissait transparaître son impatience uniquement par ses doigts qui tapotaient le rebord de la table, puis répondit à sa précédente question.

\- Oui je pourrais te le prouver, mais pas dans un endroit comme celui-ci, et encore moins en étant dans mon Gigai.

Elle haussa un sourcil, semblant ne pas connaître ce terme, mais ne demanda pas de précisions. Étrange. Ou alors elle savait ce que c'était mais ne voulait pas lui montrer l'étendue de ses connaissances. Cette dernière hypothèse lui paraissait plus vraisemblable.

Elle l'interrompit dans ses pensées en posant ses mains à plat sur la table.

\- Très bien, en supposant que vous disiez vrai, comment comptez-vous m'aider ? Quelles sont les conditions et les contreparties ?

\- Oh, alors tu penses qu'il y aura des contreparties ?

Shinji eut un sourire amusée, Lisbeth était vraiment très intéressante, et semblait bien plus impliqué dans ce qui la concernait que son père. Mais de toute façon Kisuke était incomparable, et sa fille rien que par le fait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec lui montrait bien qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, au niveau caractère tout du moins. Il eut un rire bref, avant de la rassurer.

\- Nous n'exigerons de toi seulement de ne pas révéler notre existence à quelqu'un sans nous en parler d'abord, et de nous aider si nous te le demandons. Pour les conditions... Tu ne pourras pas retourner au lycée avant d'avoir contrôlé ton Hollow, et autant te prévenir, tu peux très bien y rester. Seulement je ne te donne pas plus de six ans à vivre, et encore je suis généreux, si tu n'apprends pas à le contrôler et donc à réduire ton reiatsu, parce qu'autant dire que tu es une cible de choix pour tous les Hollows qui traînent.

\- Donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, puisque je mourrais jeune de toute façon, si je comprends bien ce que vous me dites.

\- Exactement.

Lisbeth soupira, puis, se rencognant dans sa chaise, ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Ça collait à ce que lui avaient dit Natsu et Uryu : sa puissance spirituelle qui s'échappait sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, même si elle avait appris à la diminuer et à la dissimuler, attirait les Hollows les plus puissants et les plus dangereux. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'Uryu avait pris l'habitude de la raccompagner sur un bout de son chemin quand ils finissaient à la même heure – c'est-à-dire presque tous les jours, sauf quand il avait son club – et plusieurs fois cela lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie inconsciemment. Elle soupira à nouveau puis planta ses yeux gris dans ceux du Vizard.

\- Puis-je rester en contact avec mes amis ?

\- Pas ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de tes pouvoirs. Ça te laisse la jeune Haruka de _Devil's Game,_ Ury _..._ uniquement, je crois ?

Il s'était repris à temps, il avait failli parler du jeune Quincy et de la bande d'Ichigo, ce qui aurait sans doute alerté Lisbeth, il n'était pas sensé les connaître !

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer, et un serveur arriva à ce moment-là, déposant leur commande sur la table. La brune paya pour eux deux avant même que Shinji n'ait sorti son portefeuille.

\- Tu n'étais obligé de payer, commenta-t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aider, rétorqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire, sûre de lui avoir cloué le bec.

\- On ne voudrait pas que notre existence soit mise en péril par une petite fille qui pense avoir réponse à tout.

\- C'est vous qui essayez d'avoir raison à tout prix et c'est moi la petite fille ? Bravo, quelle belle preuve de maturité ! ironisa-t-elle.

Shinji souffla, et se retint de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table et de se plaindre. Il rectifiait ce qu'il avait pensé tout à l'heure : Lisbeth ressemblait à son père pour le sens de l'humour. Pourquoi il s'était porté volontaire pour lui proposer une place chez les Vizards ? Il aurait dû laisser Kensei, ou Love, ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Lisbeth commença à boire son thé, le fixant d'un sourire moqueur qu'il eut envie de lui faire ravaler – avant de se souvenir qu'elle allait suffisamment souffrir pour qu'il ne réponde pas, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas – et quand elle reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe chuchota :

\- J'ai pris conscience de tous les risques, et j'accepte votre offre.

Shinji retint un sourire, comme si la jeune femme avait eu le choix. Même si elle avait refusé il l'aurait tout de même emmenée. Il y aurait juste eu besoin de mettre du somnifère dans sa boisson... Oui, c'était pas très glorieux, mais la Soul Society n'aurait pas apprécié de recevoir une âme avec des pouvoirs de Vizard pas contrôlé si Lisbeth mourrait, ça leur serait retombé dessus. Alors oui mais non merci, il avait été banni pendant un siècle, il ne recommencerait pas !

Ils finirent leur consommation en silence puis sortirent, et ce fut Lisbeth qui reprit la conversation en premier.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Karakura.

Shinji perçut la très rapide grimace que fit la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne reprenne un visage impassible. Elle n'aimait visiblement pas la nouvelle. Ses relations avec Urahara étaient si dégradées que ça ? Qu'avait donc encore fait cet idiot ? Car nul doute pour Shinji, la plupart des torts reposaient sur l'ex-capitaine, boulet en relations humaines, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa relation conflictuelle et compliquée avec Hiyori, son ancienne vice-capitaine. C'était pas parce qu'il tenait à elle qu'il le lui avait pourtant montré... Alors avec sa propre fille, il avait dû faire des dégâts dans son estime. Il verrait bien ce qu'il pourrait faire pour améliorer ça, parce qu'il allait peut-être avoir besoin de lui... Soudain un point de leur discussion lui revint en mémoire.

 _« - Puis-je rester en contact avec mes amis ? »_

Elle n'avait pas demandé pour sa famille. C'en était à ce point-là ?

\- Lisbeth, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à rester en contact avec ta famille ? Tu dois bien en avoir une ?

\- Si on peux appeler ça une famille, siffla-t-elle. Puis même... Je suppose que la restriction est la même que pour mes amis, alors ça ne servait à rien.

Shinji n'insista pas, mais il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aller botter le cul d'Urahara, et de prévenir Yoruhichi pour qu'elle fasse la même chose. L'ex-capitaine de la douzième division aurait dû mettre au courant sa fille, rien que pour la protéger, surtout en sentant son reiastu !

Oh oui, il allait lui botter les fesses... à moins que Hiyori ne s'en charge pour lui.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire, le prochain chapitre paraîtra le mois prochain, le vendredi 26 mai !**

 **Une petite review pour contribuer à faire carburer l'auteur serait aussi très appréciée...**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : à part Lisbeth, le reste appartient à Tite Kubo.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Avriil : allez, voilà la suite, tu verras que je ne suis pas si sadique que ça... Enfin, p'tes ben que si, tout compte fait... ^-^**

 **Fractoluminescence : Oui, c'est vrai que ce concept n'existe pas, enfin de ce que j'ai lu tu t'en ai bien tiré - oui parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de lire en anglais même si je comprends qu'un mot sur deux, mais tu fais un travail formidable ! -**

* * *

Le bruit des roues du train sur les rails créaient une mélodie lancinante qui faisait somnoler Lisbeth, et Shinji profita de son sommeil pour appeler Liza. Ce fut court, mais cependant il eut le temps de lui communiquer tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est-à-dire de mettre Urahara au courant que sa fille était avec les Vizards et prévenir le groupe qu'ils arrivaient. Et surtout, bien leur dire de ne rien divulguer à la jeune femme sur les activités de son père. C'était à lui seul de la mettre au courant s'il le voulait. La brune se réveilla à peine avait-il raccroché, et leva sur lui des yeux ensommeillés.

\- Tu peux te rendormir, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés.

\- Je pense que je n'y arriverai pas, soupira-t-elle, soulevant du même coup sa mèche.

Shinji haussa les épaules, il n'était pas dans sa tête donc ne pouvait guère en juger, de toute façon elle allait avoir le temps de se reposer une fois au QG des Vizards. Le silence retomba entre les deux tandis que Lisbeth regardait par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, et le blond se demandait ce qu'elle voyait dehors pour paraître aussi absorbée. Elle dut sentir qu'il l'observait parce qu'elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, l'air interrogative.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes par la fenêtre ?

\- Rien. Je ne regarde pas le paysage, affirma-t-elle avant de reporter ses yeux sur la vitre.

Décidément l'adolescente était bien étrange. Encore plus étrange que son paternel, et pourtant côté étrangeté Urahara assurait. Shinji soupira avant de porter ses yeux au plafond et essayer de penser à autre chose. Comme à sa division par exemple... Il espérait que sa vice-capitaine ne se soit pas aperçue de sa disparition sinon il allait en entendre parler pendant un moment puisque Toshiro – pardon, le capitaine Histugaya – allait le lui reprocher. Quel rabat-joie celui-là... Le commandant de la cinquième division commençait à s'ennuyer profond, et se décida à interroger la jeune femme plus personnellement, en espérant qu'elle veuille bien répondre.

\- Dis, Lisbeth...

\- Oui ?

Le ton était méfiant et fatigué, las. Shinji le traduisit par un ''Mais pourquoi il ne me fout pas la paix l'autre con'' et eut un sourire de renard.

\- … est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ?

La brune avala de travers sa salive en entendant la question, s'étouffant presque, et le foudroya du regard, les joues rouges comme des pommes.

\- Mais... Mais en quoi ça vous regarde d'abord ! bégaya-t-elle.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, il adorait connaître les petits secrets de tout le monde, et la réaction de Lisbeth était des plus intrigantes, il souhaitait en savoir plus, bien plus... Il se cala plus confortablement sur son siège, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains en dessous de son menton.

\- Allez, une fille aussi mignonne que toi ne peut pas être célibataire !

La remarque rembrunit l'adolescente, et Shinji sentit qu'il avait fait un faux pas.

\- Effectivement, elle pourrait ne pas être célibataire, répondit-elle d'un ton assez acide pour corroder de l'acier, si elle n'était pas un appât à Hollows sur jambes. Alors laissez-moi tranquille maintenant.

Elle retourna dans son mutisme et le capitaine sut qu'il avait remué le couteau dans une plaie vive. Des larmes apparurent aux bords des yeux gris mais ne coulèrent pas, et il se sentit un peu fautif.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, fit Lisbeth d'une voix enrouée par les pleurs retenus. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Elle avait juste un trou béant au cœur. Un étranger s'intéressait plus à elle que son propre père, et ce constat lui faisait mal, très mal. À ce moment-là elle se rendit compte qu'elle espérait encore que son père lui demande pardon, et qu'il essaye de s'améliorer, de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle espérait encore malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle savait pourtant que ce qu'elle allait faire creuserait encore plus le fossé béant entre eux. Mais à partir du moment où elle avait accepté l'offre du Vizard, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de renier son père, parce que comment pourrait-il comprendre, et encore plus l'accepter ? Et puis elle avait des chances de mourir, comme l'avait prévenu le blond, alors elle devait faire son deuil dès à présent et se dire qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'Haruka et Uryu, ainsi qu'avec un peu de chances les autres Vizards, s'ils l'acceptaient.

Et étrangement se dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus considérer Kisuke comme son père fit couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment. Elle ne leva pas la main pour les essuyer, les laissant glisser sur sa peau. Ça avait besoin de sortir, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine. Elle avait du mal à se comprendre elle-même, elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment de perte alors même qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'adulte comme à une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer.

Le train ralentit avant de s'arrêter, et une voix désincarnée annonça leur arrêt. Lisbeth essuya ses larmes rapidement de sa manche, avant de se tourner vers Shinji, qui prit son bagage et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent, et le blond marcha rapidement vers la sortie, l'adolescente sur ses talons. Le soleil commençait à poindre le bout de son nez et le ciel rougeoyait lentement au loin. La brune eut un pincement au cœur, repensant aux événements d'hier, qui lui semblaient déjà datés d'un siècle, et s'inquiéta pour Uryu. Elle espérait qu'il aille bien. La culpabilité la prit au ventre, si elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils passent voir Ichigo, son ami ne serait pas dans un lit d'hôpital...

\- Shinji ?

Le concerné se retourna et fronça les sourcils, intrigué, avant de lâcher :

\- Oui ?

\- Je pourrai passer voir un ami après ?

\- Est-il au courant ?

Elle acquiesça, et Shinji l'autorisa, ce qui amena un léger sourire fatigué sur le visage rougi par les larmes. Ils prirent un taxi qui les déposa à l'angle d'une rue peu fréquentée, et prenant la bagage de la brune le Vizard se dirigea vers un entrepôt désaffecté et visiblement en mauvais état. Il sentit Lisbeth derrière lui hésiter un peu, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de le suivre, traversant en même temps que lui la barrière qui dissimulait en partie la bâtisse et éloignait les curieux. L'adolescente frissonna et resserra sa veste contre elle, avant de lui demander avec méfiance de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui expliqua brièvement, et cela la détendit un peu. Juste un peu.

Maintenant elle commençait à s'inquiéter de l'accueil que lui ferait les autres Vizards, et elle tritura son bracelet de montre, n'ayant pas de col à martyriser. Shinji le remarqua et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Calmes-toi, ils ne vont pas te manger, nous ne sommes en tout que huit, et il y en a trois que tu ne verras pas avant un bon moment, peut-être même jamais.

\- Si je meurs avant, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire résigné.

\- Exactement, tu comprends vite.

Le silence retomba entre eux, et elle continua de suivre le blond, avec néanmoins de plus en plus d'appréhension. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans le bâtiment qui lui semblait à l'abandon, et elle regretta soudain la boutique où elle habitait avec son père. Malgré le dénuement, elle respirait la vie, avec entre autre Ururu et Jinta, qui mettaient de l'animation, et Tessai qui était toujours là pour l'accueillir quand elle rentrait du lycée. Même Yoruichi, avec son exubérance, lui semblait à ce moment préférable à la bâtisse sinistre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle douta alors du bien-fondée de son idée. Shinji pouvait très bien être un psychopathe, ou un serial killer, et elle sa prochaine victime, même s'il était sans doute un Shinigami. L'un n'empêchait pas les autres...

Elle fixa le dos du blond, et la petite voix bien énervante dans sa tête recommença à manifester sa présence :

 _\- Tu sais, un mot de ta part et il ne serait plus un problème... Arrête donc de te prendre la tête..._

Elle serra les dents, elle devait se retenir de répondre à son Hollow intérieur, ça finissait toujours par la rendre dingue. Mais ce faisant, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle relâchait son reaitsu, et Shinji, croyant instinctivement à une attaque de sa part, réagit au quart de tour.

\- Première technique d'immobilisation : Entrave !

Les mains de Lisbeth se retrouvèrent dans son dos, dans l'impossibilité de les bouger, et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle croisa le regard brun et légèrement ennuyé du Vizard, et ils se fixèrent pendant une fraction de secondes, avant que le blond ne fasse un geste de la main et que la brune soit libérée. Elle allait l'engueuler, quand il fit avec le plus grand des sérieux :

\- Ne relâche pas ton reaistu sans prévenir, ça me rend nerveux. Ça serait dommage d'abîmer un aussi joli visage que le tien...

Elle le gratifia d'une œillade noire, les lèvres pincées, se massant les épaules. C'est qu'il lui avait fait mal, cet idiot ! Au moins, elle était désormais sûre qu'il n'était définitivement pas humain. Elle ne connaissait pas ce que le Vizard avait utilisé pour l'immobiliser, et elle doutait qu'un simple homme puisse l'utiliser. Étrangement, cela ne la rassurait qu'à moitié... Soudain, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré, non, qu'elle aurait dû rester à l'hôpital, loin des ennuis, même s'il fallait pour cela qu'elle supporte son bon à rien de père.

Shinji ignora la colère de la brune et reprit sa marche dans le couloir sombre, et pour ne pas se retrouver seule, elle le suivit, bien que désormais sur ses gardes, encore plus qu'avant. Elle ne le laisserait pas l'immobiliser une nouvelle fois sans se défendre. Enfin, tout du moins essayer.

 _\- Il y a une autre solution pourtant Lili... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?_

La voix de son Hollow semblait pleurnicharde, et Lisbeth grinça des dents. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer parce qu'il utilisait le surnom qu'elle détestait... D'ailleurs, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, juste l'ignorer, et encore.

Le Vizard s'arrêta soudain devant un carré découpé dans le sol, d'où s'échappait de la lumière.

\- Les autres sont en bas, ils t'attendent. Ils t'expliqueront tout ce que tu voudras savoir.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.

OK, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec lui, mais il était l'unique Vizard qu'elle connaissait, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule !

\- Non, j'ai à faire autre part.

Il vint poser sa main sur son épaule et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Il n'y a pas de cannibales chez les Vizards, donc aucun ne va te manger. Et si vraiment tu as trop peur... Pense à quelqu'un que tu aimes pour te donner du courage et fonce.

Elle acquiesça, et le blond la relâcha avant de la dépasser et de repartir en sens inverse. Elle se tourna à demi pour l'observer s'éloigner, puis une fois qu'elle ne fut plus en mesure de le voir, elle s'approcha du carré dans le plancher d'où s'échappait de la lumière. Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une trappe avec un escalier, et d'ici elle pouvait voir que le sol était jaune, comme du sable. Elle inspira un grand coup, et fit comme lui avait conseillé Shinji. Elle se focalisa sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa mère, souriante et toujours de bonne humeur, sa mère hyper active et surprotectrice. Une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa, et elle eut l'impression d'être serrée dans les bras de sa mère. Cela la réconforta, et elle se sentit prête à affronter le groupe de Vizard. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers, et une lumière vive l'éblouit brusquement. Elle papillonna des cils, tentant de s'habituer à la forte luminosité. Quand cela fut fait, elle fut surprise par l'immensité des lieux. On aurait dit un immense désert sous un ciel d'un bleu des plus artificiels. Son attention fut ensuite attiré par un groupe de quatre personnes, qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver, visiblement engagés dans une discussion virulente. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Enfin... plutôt une femme et une gamine. Pourquoi elle disait ça ? Simple, l'une des deux filles devait bien faire seulement la moitié de sa taille, et ses cheveux blonds ramenés en deux couettes ne la grandissait pas. L'autre était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés en deux nattes et portant des lunettes ovales, habillé avec un genre d'uniforme, mais l'aura qu'elle dégageait ne laissait aucun doute sur son âge, elle était loin d'être une lycéenne. Elle était assise sur le sol, enfin, plus sur une couverture posée à même le sol, et lisait un livre. Ce fut la première à la remarquer, et elle lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner à son livre, tout en annonçant d'une voix calme et posée :

\- La nouvelle vient d'arriver.

Cela stoppa la discussion, et les trois autres levèrent la tête vers elle. L'apparence des deux hommes la firent intérieurement sourire. L'un avait une coupe afro en forme d'étoile et l'autre ressemblait à un gros nounours affectueux, enfin de son point de vue. La gamine vint se placer devant elle et l'examina, les poings sur les hanches. Lisbeth la laissa faire, un frisson de peur la parcourant quand elle croisa le regard brun féroce.

\- Alors c'est pour toi que Shinji s'est déplacé ? Tch, va falloir qu'il aille s'acheter des lunettes, je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être un danger.

La brune se leva et vint frapper de son livre la tête de la gamine.

\- Aïe, non mais ça va pas Liza ! s'emporta la blonde. Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

Elle lui glissa un regard ennuyé, avant de se tourner vers Lisbeth, qui commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas indésirable...

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ce que pourra dire Hiyori, elle est toujours agressive. Moi c'est Lisa Yadômaru, enchantée.

Elle tendit la main que la fille d'Urahara serra, un peu mal à l'aise, puis fit la connaissance du reste du groupe. Celui qui ressemblait à un nounours s'appelait Hachigen Ushôda, celui à la coupe afro bizarre Love Aikawa, et enfin la gamine Hiyori Sarukagi.

Et intérieurement cette dernière n'avait qu'une envie : aller mettre un bon coup de pied dans la tronche d'Urahara pour lui apprendre à faire des cachotteries. Il savait pourtant que cela ne lui réussissait pas...

* * *

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! Le prochain sortira le 23 juin, et après pendant les grandes vacances le rythme de parution devrait se rapprocher.**

 **Des reviews ?**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Pas grand chose à dire, à par que mon histoire a décidé de s'écrire toute seule et que ça devient beaucoup moins drôle que prévu... Du coup je me sens obligé de le passer en Adventure, désolée...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, à par mes Ocs**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Fractoluminescence : Pauvre Shinji, je l'aime bien aussi, mais on ne le verra plus avant un petit moment X) Merci du compliment !**

 **Avriil : Voilà y'a eu que deux jours à attendre, avec un peu de chance tu n'as pas encore fondu à cause de la chaleur, dieu t'a entendu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hiyori avait attendu que la nouvelle s'endorme avant d'aller prévenir Urahara. Le connaissant, il devait se faire un sang d'encre sans le montrer. Mais vu ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de Lisebeth, ce n'était pas la première fois... Elle passa de toits en toits, utilisant le shunpo pour aller plus vite. Elle atterrit donc vite devant la boutique, déserte à cette heure très matinale, l'aube commençant à pointer son nez. Elle entra par une fenêtre restée ouverte, et n'eut guère besoin de chercher son ex-capitaine tellement son reiatsu se sentait de là où elle était. Il n'était pas seul, il avait aussi Tessai, Yoruichi et les deux autres gamins du magasin. Elle se dirigea grâce à cela, arrivant rapidement près d'une pièce allumée. Elle entra sans même s'annoncer, surprenant les occupants. Le blond fut le premier à réagir.

\- Hiyori, dis-moi que vous l'avez retrouvée !

La blond examina son ancien capitaine avec stupéfaction. Elle avait compris qu'il tenait à la jeune femme, mais pas à ce point. Il avait une tenue encore plus débraillée qu'à l'ordinaire, et toute son inquiétude et sa fatigue était visible sur son visage. Où était passé son impassibilité ? Il avait dû cherché sa fille toute la nuit, mais cela ne fit qu'énerver Hiyori.

Elle avait discuté un peu avec la brune, et avait changé d'avis. C'était une jeune femme intelligente mais discrète, qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, et qui tenait à ses rares relations familiales. Elle lui avait avoué que ne plus pouvoir revoir son père malgré leur distance la rendait triste. Et dire que cet idiot de Kisuke gâchait ses chances avec sa fille... S'il lui avait dit la vérité dès le début, il aurait peut-être pu arranger les choses avant que cela ne dégénère. Mais Lisbeth avait failli mourir, tout ça car elle ignorait tout de sa condition, parce que monsieur avait fait des cachotteries...

La petite shinigami explosa. Elle sauta et lui donna un coup de pied dans la figure, ne cachant absolument pas à quel point cela lui faisait du bien.

\- Toi... Toi... Espèce de sale petit... Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que peut ressentir ta propre fille en ce moment, à penser qu'elle doive faire une croix sur toi parce qu'elle ignore que tu es un ex-Shinigami et qu'elle est bien partie pour devenir une Vizard, quitte à en mourir ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que la distance que tu as instauré avec elle pour la protéger l'a blessée ?

\- Non mais t'es qui toi ? Puis pourquoi tu t'en prends au patron ! s'énerva un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges que Yoruichi fit taire d'un regard.

\- Une... Une Vizard ?

La pâleur s'installa sur le visage de Kisuke. Non... Pas sa fille. Lisbeth ne pouvait pas être une Vizard en devenir. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible.

\- Tu plaisantes Hiyori j'espère !

Le regard furibond et un peu peiné de son ancienne vice-capitaine le convainquit qu'elle ne blaguait pas. Il ramena son bob devant ses yeux, ne voulant pas montrer sa peine et sa rage. Pourquoi elle ? Elle avait encore toute sa vie devant elle, alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle un putain de Hollow en elle ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Merde, est-ce que Aizen l'avait trouvé, avait utilisé le Hogyoku sur elle et voulu utiliser son enfant contre la Soul Society ?

\- Je veux la voir.

Hiyori secoua la tête, avant de planter son regard dans les yeux gris.

\- Non. Reste à l'écart. C'est mieux pour vous deux. Tu aurais dû faire le premier pas avant. Tu lui as fait un mal immense, et je ne pense pas que le grand Urahara soit prêt de demander pardon à quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas été le père dont elle avait besoin, bon sang elle avait perdue sa mère ! Tu n'aurais pas pu, je ne sais pas, pour une fois te montrer un peu plus sérieux et responsable ?

Les mots qu'elle utilisa blessa plus sûrement le blond qu'une lame. Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre, il savait qu'il s'était loupé depuis l'hôpital, là où sa fille avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun droit à la considérer comme telle. Étrangement, ce fut Yoruichi qui prit sa défense.

\- On sait tous quelle méthode vous comptez employer pour réveiller ses pouvoirs latents de Shinigami et ensuite pouvoir lui enseigner à contrôler son Hollow. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça peut tout aussi bien la tuer. Laisse-leur une chance de se voir et de mettre les choses à plats avant.

Hiyori soupira. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait pris en compte cette option, mais elle pensait que cela serait trop prématuré, Lisbeth était encore trop en colère et blessée par le comportement du blond. Mais en fait, Yoruichi ne lui laissa pas le choix.

\- Donc on viendra ce soir et on les laissera s'expliquer.

La petite Shinigami chercha du regard de l'aide vers Tessai, qui pour enfoncer le clou, ajouta :

\- Je pense que je devrais être là aussi, et qu'on lui explique d'où viennent les Vizards au départ.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, il était bien plus fort qu'elle, mais l'envie était là. Elle n'aurait pas autant dû insister pour venir finalement, et laisser Liza le faire... Elle abandonna finalement.

\- Je vous aurais prévenus, si Lisbeth ne veut pas vous écouter, c'est votre problème. Et, Kisuke...

Le blond releva la tête, et elle sauta à nouveau pour le frapper.

\- T'as intérêt à te rattraper, l'idiot, ou je te promets que je te le ferai payer. Et efface-moi cette tête de déterré, tu fais peur.

\- Hiyori... Merci. Tu pourrais garder un œil sur elle ?

\- J'suis pas une nounou, Kisuke. Mais j'l'aime bien.

La blonde se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la pièce et l'ouvrit, avant d'utiliser le shunpo pour partir. Yoruichi se tourna vers son ami abattu.

\- Hey, mon p'tit Kisuke, tu vas tout de même pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? fit-elle d'une voix triste.

Elle-même était touchée par ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme avait la vie devant elle, elle n'aurait jamais dû être touché par ce... oui, cette malédiction. Ichigo avait été le premier, mais pour lui, ils savaient pourquoi il avait développé ce pouvoir. Mais pour Lisbeth... C'était tellement injuste, elle n'avait jamais côtoyé de Shinigami jusqu'à récemment. Alors pourquoi avait-elle un Hollow intérieur ?

Kisuke se leva, et signala qu'il descendait sur le terrain d'entraînement. Peu de temps après, la boutique trembla sur ses fondations. Le blond passait sa colère et sa peine dans l'entraînement.

* * *

Liza regarda avec étonnement la brune qui venait vers elle, alors qu'elle s'était endormi il y avait à peine quelques heures, mais pas assez pour récupérer d'une nuit blanche.

\- Déjà levée ?

\- Je voulais aller voir un ami, il n'y a alors aucune raison de traîner.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, pas besoin...

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser sortir toute seule, espèce d'appât sur pattes de Hollow !

La voix de la mini-Vizard retentit près d'elle, et Lisbeth de très mauvaise humeur et donc de peu de patience se retourna pour lui faire face. La blonde était visiblement d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi. Hiyori soupira.

\- Quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça vient ce soir, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

Liza releva ses lunettes sur son nez du bout des doigts, demandant à la petite Vizard si elle était sérieuse. Quand elle acquiesça, Lisbeth sentit le regard de la Vizard brune sur son dos. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne fut soudain pas pressée d'être au soir même.

\- Bon, il est où l'ami que tu veux visiter, j'ai pas que ça à faire, s'énerva Hiyori, tapant du pied contre le sol.

\- Il est à l'hôpital de Karakura.

\- Tu t'en es enfuis et tu veux y retourner ? Mais t'es malade ! s'écria la blonde.

\- C'est pas dans ce cas-là qu'on va dans un hôpital ? ironisa Lisbeth avec un petit sourire.

Une veine gonfla à la tempe de l'ex-vice capitaine de la douzième division, qui sauta sur la jeune femme et attrapa le col de son chemisier, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, sinon c'est la tienne que je vais péter, est-ce bien clair ?

Lisbeth sentit qu'elle était sérieuse, et vu son faible niveau de combat acquiesça et se tut. La blonde la relâcha et se réceptionna sur le sol, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. En voyant que la fille de Kisuke ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et gueula :

\- Bon tu viens ou tu restes là ?

La brune déglutit et se dépêcha de rejoindre son aînée. Liza en les voyant partir poussa un soupir. Elle ne voulait pas particulièrement être à ce soir et assister à la confrontation entre le père et la fille. Elle devrait peut-être prévenir les autres, pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris...

Pendant ce temps, les deux filles étaient arrivées à l'hôpital. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas à l'accueil, et étonnée la Vizard demanda :

\- Tu sais dans quelle chambre est ton ami ?

\- Oui.

Hiyori remarqua que Lisbeth semblait légèrement anxieuse, et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de triturer le bracelet de sa montre. Elle ne l'embêta pas avec ça, mais elle le retint, pensant qu'elle pourrait sans doute s'en servir à un moment donné. Quand à la brune... et bien, elle ne savait pas trop comment Uryu allait prendre sa présence et surtout son Hollow intérieur. Elle avait peur que l'une des seules personnes qui lui reste la rejette. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'approche de la chambre de son ami, et une fois devant la porte hésita à frapper.

\- Vas-y, ou tu vas le regretter, fit soudainement Hiyori en frappant à sa place. Je t'attends dehors.

Lisbeth n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s'avança vers le lit. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Uryu était allongé sur le lit, plus blafard que jamais, et les bandages qui lui enserraient le torse rappelaient sans aucun mal à la brune qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'aider. Pris de brusques remords, puisque rien ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas insisté pour aller chez Ichigo, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la voix du garçon s'éleva.

\- Lisbeth ? Bon sang, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire, alors elle s'avança vers le lit et prenant une chaise, s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Uryu la détailla, analysant l'absence de bandages, le chemisier froissé et un peu sale ainsi que les cernes sous les yeux gris de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle, de ça il en était sûr, mais elle avait dû trouver un endroit où dormir, même si elle s'était très mal reposée.

\- Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

\- C'est pas en disant ça avec ta tête de zombie fraîchement déterré que je vais te croire et arrêter de me faire du souci pour une amie.

Cela tira un léger sourire à Lisbeth, et intérieurement le garçon s'en félicita, il n'aimait pas voir ses amis malheureux, particulièrement la brune qui avait tendance à se mettre à l'écart du groupe de peur de les mettre en danger. Si elle savait...

\- Et avec ton père ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

\- Je... Je ne peux plus le voir. Elle prit une brusque inspiration, et avant qu'interloqué son ami ne la coupe elle continua : J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Je sais désormais ce que je suis. Je... J'ai...

Il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, s'attendant un peu à ce qu'elle allait dire, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait plus voir Urahara, après tout lui aussi était un Shinigami.

\- J'ai des pouvoirs de Shinigami et un Hollow intérieur, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle attendit, terrifiée, la tête baissée, de savoir comment son ami prendrait la nouvelle, ses doigts tordant le bas de son chemisier. Une main se posa sur son bras, et elle leva les yeux vers le brun, dont elle ne réussit pas à décrypter le regard.

\- Tu as trouvé un Vizard pour t'aider ?

Elle hocha la tête pour l'affirmer, et son ami lui sourit, lui disant qu'il était rassuré.

\- Tu... Merci.

Lisbeth ne savait comment formuler autrement son bonheur. Un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Uryu l'acceptait comme elle était, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues, tombant sur les draps du lit, et elle allait pour les essuyer quand le brun le fit à sa place.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- J-J'avais peur que tu ne m'acceptes pas. Déjà que je ne peux rien dire à mon père, ni à nos amis, il ne comprendraient pas, je ne voulais pas perdre une personne qui m'était chère de plus.

La main d'Uryu retomba sur le drap. En voyant la tristesse de son amie, il voulut lui dire pour Ichigo et les autres, tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, mais il sentit que ce n'était pas le moment. Pas avec ceux qui les avaient attaqués dans les parages et qu'il soupçonnait de s'en prendre à leur groupe d'amis. Et lui était coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital... Puis, si elle ignorait qui était exactement son père, ce n'était sûrement pas à lui de lui révéler. Cependant il ne supportait pas de la voir si malheureuse.

\- Hey, je suis sûr qu'ils t'accepteront. Si tu veux quand je serais sorti d'ici, je leur expliquerais.

\- Uryu... Je ne sais même pas si je survivrais. S'il te plaît, ne leur dit rien.

\- Lisbeth, tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Elle détourna le regard, et soupirant, il lui demanda de l'aider à se relever. Elle l'aida donc à s'asseoir sur le lit, et contre toute attente, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- T'as pas intérêt à mourir, sinon je viendrais botter le cul à ton âme.

Elle rougit de l'attention, et se défit de son étreinte en bredouillant. Uryu avait aussi les joues rouges, un peu penaud et surpris de ce qu'il avait fait spontanément, et il détourna le regard. Lisbeth le salua et sortit, les joues toujours aussi rouges que des tomates, ce qui ne manqua de faire d'elle la cible de Hiyori. La brune n'en eut cure. Uryu l'avait tenu dans ses bras...

Quels étaient ces papillons dans le ventre en y repensant ?

* * *

 **Confrontation avec Kisuke dans le prochain épisode ! Lisbeth arrivera-t-elle à laisser une chance à son père ou va-t-elle l'ignorer ? A vos paris, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs !**

 **Prochain chapitre qui d'ailleurs arrivera vendredi dans deux semaines, ça doit être le 7 juin... - oui, j'ai la flemme de regarder sur le calendrier de mon ordi, c'est un crime ? - et donc, pour terminer, l'auteur quémande comme humble salaire quelques reviews à se mettre sous la dent...**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici le tant attendu Urahara VS Lisbeth ! Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre, m'enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Disclaimer : à part mes OCs, tout est la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Maria Aria : Merci, contente que ça te plaise ! Mais attends deux secondes... Comment ça Uryu est relégué au rang de pot de fleur dans certaines fanfics ? J'vais commettre un meurtre ou deux... C'est juste un de mes persos préférés, avec Urahara ! Et sinon comme c'est les grandes vacances, un chapitre sort toutes les deux semaines au lieu d'un par mois.**

 **Fractoluminescence : Oui, effectivement, Urahara est chanceux - enfin, s'il on excepte Hiyori -, donc il s'en sort pas trop mal, enfin, faudra lire le chapitre pour en savoir, plus, j'espère en tout cas que je n'ai pas trop fait Urahara OOC...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Lise-chan, deux personnes sont là pour toi, annonça Love à la jeune femme qui était en train d'étudier avec l'aide d'Hiyori des mouvements de combat avec un bokken.

La brune donna son sabre de bois à la blonde qui semblait étrangement à la fois mal à l'aise et en colère, grognant des insultes à propos d'un supérieur complètement idiot, de ce que la lycéenne entendait. Elle suivit le brun avec la drôle de coupe afro, et se figea quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux visiteurs.

À sa droite, une jeune femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux violets attachés en queue de cheval. Yoruichi.

À sa gauche, un homme avec une veste noir avec des losanges blancs sur le bas, le visage caché par un bob vert rayé de blanc. Son père.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Love semblait les connaître, ni la familiarité entre eux. Elle remarqua plutôt les traits tirés de son père quand il releva la tête, l'air honteux quand il la regarda, et surtout la lueur d'excuse dans les yeux gris si semblable aux siens. Elle se sentit un peu coupable, l'adulte avait dû se faire un sang d'encre quand elle avait disparu. Cependant ça ne réglait pas sa principale inquiétude.

Pourquoi, bordel de putain de merde, son père et Yoruichi étaient là, bon sang ? Ils ignoraient tout de la Soul Society, elle ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger, fuck !

Et plus encore, qui les avait mis au courant ?

Elle se mettait en plus à être vulgaire, ce qui chez elle signifiait qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Hiyori vint la rejoindre, et quand la mini-Vizard croisa son regard furibond, elle leva en retour le menton et lâcha :

\- Crois-moi, personne ne les a obligé à venir. Et tu risques de tomber de haut, sur la plupart des choses que tu pensais être la vérité.

Lisbeth haussa un sourcil, surprise par ce que la Vizard disait, et tenta de se calmer. Mais rien à faire, elle était toujours en colère contre celui, celle ou ceux qui avaient mis ses proches au parfum, les mettant en danger. Elle s'avança vers son père, et tripota sans y penser réellement son bracelet de montre. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas le revoir, en plus de le laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qu'elle était. Elle avait peur de sa réaction face à sa fuite. Elle baissa la tête quand elle se trouva face à lui, marmonnant un vague bonjour.

\- Lisbeth...

Tiens, le ton était plutôt doux, voir même fatigué et inquiet. Pas un ton qu'aurait pris son père habituellement. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu inquiet. Irresponsable voir je-m'en-foutiste oui, mais là... Elle garda la tête baissée, les mains allant se croiser dans son dos, comme lorsque sa mère la prenait en faute. Et elle avait exactement le même sentiment en ce moment même.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là K... Urahara.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'appeler « père » face à face, et bien que d'habitude elle l'appelait par son prénom, aujourd'hui le mot semblait ne pas vouloir sortir. Elle ignorait comment interagir avec l'adulte après sa fuite, et elle n'était pas des plus à l'aise.

\- Mais je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme une voleuse. Pardon.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, et elle sursauta, surprise, alors que son père posait sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de contact physique entre eux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et sur le coup elle était perplexe, et un peu mal à l'aise aussi. Elle tenta de s'en échapper quand l'adulte prononça une phrase qui la figea.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour ne t'avoir rien dit. À ton avis, d'où te viennent tes pouvoirs ?

Lisbeth se souvint alors d'un bout de conversation avec Shinji. _« Si l'un de tes parents est un Shinigami déserteur, tu peux avoir des pouvoirs de Shinigami. »_. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin sur le coup, mais... Ce que venait de dire son père mettait en lumière quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné jusque là. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte du blond, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de souffler :

\- Tu es un Shinigami. Pourquoi... ?

Elle avait tellement de questions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les formuler, les mots se bousculant dans sa tête et formant une cacophonie de lettres. Et Tessai ? Et Yoruichi ? Étaient-ils aussi dans la confidence ?

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on t'explique beaucoup de choses, Lise-chan, enfin une fois que mon p'tit Kisuke se sera remis de son soulagement de te savoir saine et sauve... fit justement cette dernière en tirant les joues du blond.

La brune eut une grimace à l'entente de la familiarité entre son père et la jeune femme, mais acquiesça. Hiyori les mena dans un endroit plus calme, avant de les laisser en menaçant Urahara des pires atrocités s'il se comportait mal. Étrangement le blond eut un sourire idiot, avant de prendre son éventail caché dans la manche de son vêtement et d'en tapoter la tête de la mini-Vizard avant qu'elle ne reparte.

\- Allons, allons Hiyori, ce ne sont pas des façons de parler, que dirait Hikifune si elle t'entendait ?

Ah, là Lisbeth retrouvait l'adulte irresponsable qu'elle connaissait, et vu la tête de la colérique petite Vizard, c'était malheureusement son cas aussi. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate avant de prendre le blond par le col de son t-shirt et de lui hurler dessus comme un goret sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-lassés de Yoruichi et sous ceux entièrement perplexes de Lisbeth. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Hiyori finit néanmoins par relâcher le blond qu'elle gratifia d'un regard noir, avant de partir rejoindre le reste des Vizards. Lisbeth s'assit sur le sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine, alors que les adultes s'installaient autour d'elle de façon à former un triangle. Urahara ne laissa pas le temps à sa fille de poser de questions, et commença à raconter. Son enfance avec Yoruichi, puis sa formation de shinigami à l'Académie, son statut de troisième siège à la seconde division du Gotei, sous les ordres de son amie, son passage au grade de capitaine de la douzième division et donc de capitaine de Hiyori. Lisbeth l'écouta captivée par ce monde qu'elle découvrait à travers les descriptions qu'il en faisait, aidé par Yoruichi. Puis il se rembrunit quand il passa à la création du Bureau de Développement Technologique. Il expliqua brièvement certaines de ses recherches les plus importantes, et aborda la création du Hogyoku et ses conséquences. Aizen qui s'expérimenta à la hollowmorphose sur huit hauts gradés du Gotei, son effort pour stopper ce changement, sa condamnation et celle de Tessai à tort par le Central 46 et la fuite dans le monde des humains. À cet instant il s'arrêta, sa fille ayant pâlit au fur et à mesure. Et bizarrement Urahara avait peur du jugement qu'elle pourrait émettre.

Lisbeth déglutit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle comprenait mieux les réticences de Shinji à aborder le sujet du devenir un Vizard. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle, elle avait aussi ce hollow en elle, sauf si ce Aizen l'avait approché... Un frisson de peur la parcourut, et elle demanda :

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu penses que ce... Aizen pourrait chercher à s'approcher de moi, ou même qu'il l'ait déjà fait ?

Urahara sentit le reaistu de sa fille se charger de peur, et il s'entreprit de la rassurer.

\- Non. Là où il est, il ne pourra jamais te faire de mal, et quand à s'approcher de toi... Il ne l'a pas fait.

Oh non, sinon il aurait appris bien avant qu'il avait une fille, ou en tout cas que Lisbeth existait... Pendant une certaine bataille de Karakura, ou même avant, Aizen n'aurait pas pu résister à l'envie d'exploiter le potentiel latent de la lycéenne, ou même, d'avoir un moyen de pression possible sur lui.

\- Tu... tu en es sûr ?

\- Bah, si c'est Kisuke le dit, c'est que c'est le cas ! Il sait beaucoup trop de choses pour son propre bien, fit Yoruichi, fataliste, en haussant les épaules.

\- J'en suis sûr, il est enfermé depuis pour ses nombreux crimes, ajouta le blond en soutenant le regard un peu effrayé de sa fille.

Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement, et son reaistu se fit plus calme.

\- Mais comment j'ai un Hollow intérieur, dans ce cas ? Et est-ce que le Gotei risque de vouloir ma mort s'ils en prennent connaissance ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Heureusement qu'Ichigo avait réglé le problème pour la seconde question, pour la première en revanche...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as un Hollow en toi, mais je te promets que je vais mener des recherches. Quand à la position de la Soul Society... J'ai encore quelque chose à te raconter.

Et il expliqua le cas du jeune Ichigo, du début jusqu'à la perte de ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait sentir que la brune était estomaquée, après tout elle avait côtoyé pendant un peu plus d'un mois un ex-Shinigami puis Vizard... Il lui cacha pour le moment le possible retour des pouvoirs du roux et l'implication d'un groupe de Fullbringers dangereux. Elle en avait été la cible, il n'en doutait pas, et voulait éviter qu'elle n'aille fourrer son nez dans les affaires dangereuses des autres, même de ses amis. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se releva.

\- Je vais y aller.

Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à sa fille, elle devait vouloir qu'il parte, après la révélation de tous ses mensonges et cachotteries... Sauf que Yoruichi le retint par un pan de sa veste, et Lisbeth se releva à son tour pour faire face à son père, comprenant ce que l'ex-Shiniagami voulait qu'elle fasse.

\- Urahara, je ne te cacherai pas que je t'en veux, beaucoup, mais... mais je comprends ta démarche pour essayer de me protéger de la Soul Society. Je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner, cependant... est-ce qu'on pourrait tenter de... de... Elle déglutit, puis débita d'un seul souffle en fermant les yeux : Je voudrais qu'on améliore nos relations !

Le silence suivit sa tirade, puis une main se posa sur sur sa tête. Elle souleva ses paupières et croisa les yeux gris de son père, qui avait une mine sérieuse.

\- Écoute, franchement je suis loin d'être le père idéal et j'en ai bien conscience. J'ai déjà merdé, et malgré toute mon intelligence, je suis loin de pouvoir t'assurer que je ne recommencerai pas. Je risque de te blesser à nouveau, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Je ne sais pas montrer mon affection aux gens qui comptent pour moi. Malgré ça, tu es sûre de vouloir prendre le risque ?

Lisbeth ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. C'était son dernier parent en vie. Elle pouvait au moins faire l'effort, et elle verrait bien si ça marchait ou pas. Dans le pire des cas, elle devrait alors couper les ponts. Mais elle espérait qu'elle n'en arriverait pas là, parce que son père et son entourage étaient la seule constante dans sa vie en plein chambardement. Elle avait besoin d'un repère, de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à minima, même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à lui faire vraiment confiance.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît Urahara.

\- Appelle-moi Kisuke, comme avant. S'il te plaît.

Elle hocha la tête, et il hésita un peu avant de retirer sa main. Il lui dit au revoir, ainsi que Yoruichi, mais avant de repartir, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et elle se tourna vers la brune, alors que le blond était déjà hors de portée d'écoute.

\- Au fait, préviens un Vizard si tu veux te balader de nuit, je ne serai pas là pour surveiller tes arrières... Oups, j'aurais p'tes pas du dire que Kisuke m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur toi quand tu faisais tes balades nocturnes, sourit-elle, plantant là la lycéenne pour rejoindre son ami.

Lisbeth en resta stupéfaite. Son père l'avait fait suivre quand elle sortait. Il ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait la protéger. Elle se sentit alors un peu coupable de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'hôpital, et eut un fin sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait bien fait de donner une seconde chance à son père.

Sourire qui disparut quand elle repensa à la partie de l'histoire de son père sur Ichigo. Uryu lui avait aussi fait des cachotteries, visiblement... Mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait à lui mentir ? Bon d'accord, elle ce n'était guère mieux... Cependant elle irait lui demander des comptes quand il sortirait de l'hôpital.

Elle espéra soudain qu'il avait une bonne raison de lui avoir caché des choses.

* * *

 **Moi j'aimerai pas être à la place d'Uryu quand Lisbeth va lui demander des explications... Allez, prochain chapitre le 21 juillet, ce sera l'obtention des pouvoirs de Lisbeth...**

 **Une petite review ? C'est tellement plaisant pour l'auteur, c'est son carburant... Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je sois à sec ?**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, avec comme promit l'obtention des pouvoirs de Shinigami de Lisbeth.**

 **Disclaimer : à part les OC, tout appartient à Tite Kubo.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Fractiluminescence : Tu n'es pas obligée d'accélérer le rythme tu sais, je repasserai sans doute à un par mois en septembre, au moins tu pourras en traduire d'avance je pense :) Pour Uryu, je pense qu'elle n'aura même pas le temps de lui demander des explications, je ne sais plus quand exactement il rentre dans l'armée d'Yhwach - oui, j'ai bien l'intention de faire cette partie là du manga, et en changer sûrement la fin -.**

 **Avriil : Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère arriver à garder ton intérêt jusqu'à la fin :)**

 **Smaragdus : Merci pour tes conseils, je vais essayer de les appliquer au mieux. C'est vrai que j'avais au départ plus un fil conducteur qu'une histoire véritablement établie, donc je vais essayer de l'enrichir en prenant en compte tes remarques. J'avais déjà pensé à exploiter plus Devil'Game, et j'avais déjà quelques idées, mais ta review me fait encourager sur cette voie. Pour les autres personnages... Ce n'est pas encore génial sur ce chapitre, mais je tenterais de les exploiter plus, quitte à les rendre OOC, paraît qu'il faut que j'assume :) J'ai surtout du mal à ce niveau, parce que j'ai lu peu de fanfics de Bleach françaises - je suis une brêle en anglais - assez intéressantes à ce niveau, et j'ai donc parfois du mal à imaginer ce qu'un personnage peut penser, dire ou faire, et par là même je préfère ne pas trop m'y risquer. Quand à la fin, je préfère ne pas la confronter à la Soul Society, seulement lui faire maîtriser ses pouvoirs, c'est pour ça qu'elle restera dans le monde des humains en sachant simplement que ça existe. Puis de toute façon Urahara va l'en tenir éloignée, il n'a aucune envie qu'elle y aille. Je n'avais pas l'impression que ce que j'avais écrit laisse pointer dans cette direction, mais je devrais peut-être me relire alors.**

 **Et je ne trouve pas que tu es excessif, juste blasé effectivement, et que tu essayes de m'aider, donc j'espère m'améliorer après ta review très constructive.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Je te dis que c'est dangereux et qu'il faut trouver une autre solution pour débloquer ses pouvoirs ! gronda Urahara.

\- Et moi je te dis qu'on ne peut pas dérober un Asauchi pour elle à l'Académie, donc qu'il faudrait utiliser ta méthode, même si elle est extrême. Tu étais d'accord, répliqua Liza en gardant son calme, le nez plongé dans un livre érotique.

\- Alors j'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux pas mettre la vie de ma fille en danger.

\- Mais tu lui donnes combien de temps à vivre merde si elle ne peut pas contrôler ses pouvoirs, et donc son Hollow et son reaitsu ? On n'a pas le choix ! s'énerva Hiyori, qui tenta de lui sauter dessus pour le secouer mais qui fut retenue par la poigne de Hachigen.

Lisbeth écoutait étonnée la dispute entre les Vizards et son père, bougeant sa tête vers celui qui parlait à chaque fois, comme si elle suivait la balle d'un match de tennis. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devrait faire pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait compris qu'elle risquait d'y rester, et son père tentait visiblement de faire changer d'avis les Vizards. Elle hésita à intervenir, et finit par s'approcher d'Urahara et posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Le blond se tourna légèrement vers elle.

\- Je veux le faire, Kisuke. J'ai déjà mis une personne qui m'était chère en danger à cause de mon reaitsu, je ne veux pas que ça puisse recommencer. S'il te plaît.

L'homme fixa sa fille dans ses yeux, identiques aux siens. Il y lut toute sa détermination, sa peur aussi, qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Il refusait pourtant toujours de mettre la vie de sa fille en jeu, il voulait construire une relation avec elle.

 _\- Fais-lui confiance._

Il tressaillit légèrement quand il entendit son Zanpakutō lui parler. Benihime n'était pas très bavarde, alors il était étonnant qu'elle lui donne ce conseil. Mais il avait surtout toute confiance en son Zanpakutō, et il céda donc.

\- Très bien, on utilisera ma méthode, mais je veux être là, imposa-t-il en se tournant vers Hachigen qui acquiesça et relâcha Hiyori par la même occasion.

La petite blonde se laissa tomber à terre, atterrissant sur ses deux pieds, mais ne manqua pas d'envoyer un regard noir à son ex-capitaine qui lui fit un sourire idiot en toute réponse. Elle lui tira la langue en toute maturité avant de se détourner, allant aider les autres Vizards à préparer le terrain pour pousser Lisbeth à obtenir ses pouvoirs.

Quant à la brune, elle détacha sa main du bras de son père, avant de le remercier d'avoir accepté. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant avec un petit sourire, avant de retirer sa main quand il s'aperçut du regard surpris qu'elle lui adressait. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ç'avait été instinctif et sous le coup d'une impulsion, mais quand il vit un discret sourire sur les lèvres de sa fille, il se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Le regard de celle-ci se posa d'ailleurs sur son Zanpakutō scellé, qui ressemblait à une canne, et il sentit qu'elle se retenait de lui poser une question.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? l'aida-t-il, sentant qu'elle ne demanderait rien sinon.

Elle désigna la canne, et voulut savoir à quoi elle lui servait, ne l'ayant pas souvent vu avec. Il la lui tendit.

\- Prends-la alors, et essaye de deviner.

Elle la récupéra délicatement, et sentit immédiatement que ce n'était pas qu'une simple canne, mais n'arriva pas à deviner ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Elle la lui rendit en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi il pourrait s'agir. Tu veux bien m'éclairer Kisuke ?

\- Il s'agit de mon Zanpakutō, Benihime, sous sa forme scellé.

\- Ton arme de Shinigami, ne ? Je pourrais la voir un jour sous sa vraie forme ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de curiosité.

\- Sûrement, lui sourit-il, avant que Liza ne les interrompe, leur annonçant qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

Il se figea une fraction de seconde, sentant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps prendre possession de son cœur. La peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour sa fille. Il hésita un bref instant, avant d'instinctivement serrer Lisbeth contre lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, lui souffla-t-il. S'il te plaît, fais tout pour ne pas échouer.

Elle sursauta, puis lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je ferais mon maximum... Puis je suis ta fille, les chances pour que j'échoue sont très faibles, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant faussement.

Il la relâcha, puis il rejoignirent les Vizards qui les attendaient, même si Hachigen était aux abonnés absent. La plaine était dégagée, seul un trou gâchait le sol de la plaine. Lisbeth eut un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce trou, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement que quelque chose percuta son dos, et elle eut l'impression de se faire expulser de son corps. En fait, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une impression en se regardant, elle était légèrement translucide et une chaîne la reliait à son corps étalé sur le sol derrière elle... Elle déglutit, et demanda d'une tout petite voix :

\- On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il vous plaît ?

Ce fut son père qui lui répondit, la tête tournée vers le sol, abaissant sa canne. Il s'agissait de la chaîne qui reliait son âme à son corps, et en temps normal, l'âme séparée de son corps, elle aurait du mal à respirer et à bouger, mais ses pouvoirs latents et son reaitsu lui permettait d'être aussi à l'aise que dans son corps.

\- Et c'est quoi la suite ?

Urahara se recula, avant de fixer sa fille d'un air triste.

\- Je suis désolé, cela va être douloureux.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, avant que Liza ne s'approche, ne sorte son Zanpakutō et ne coupe la chaîne, avant de lui expliquer, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez de son index.

\- Une âme dont la chaîne du karma a été brisé ne peut plus retourner dans son corps. Les maillons finissent par s'entre-dévorer, et l'âme devint un Hollow, le seul moyen d'y échapper, c'est de devenir un Shinigami. Bonne chance, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- Hey, mais comment je peux... commença-t-elle à crier, avant Love ne la prenne par le bras et ne la tire jusqu'au trou pour la pousser à l'intérieur.

Elle se ramassa sur le sol en bas, et se releva en gémissant de douleur avant ses bras ne soient brutalement ramenés dans son dos et liés par un ruban noir. Elle se tourna pour apercevoir Hachigen, les mains jointes devant lui, la regarder avec douceur.

\- C'est une technique de bakudo, désolé... Il te faut remonter en haut du trou maintenant.

\- C'est une blague, s'écria Lisbeth en observant la distance qui les séparait de la surface. C'est impossible, je n'y arriverai jamais ! commença-t-elle à paniquer, avant que le premier maillon ne commence à dévorer le suivant sous ses yeux écarquillés.

Puis la douleur fut retransmise à son cerveau, et elle hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

* * *

Elle ignorait combien d'heures avaient passés alors qu'elle était au fond du trou, les mains liées dans le dos, subissant sans pouvoir rien faire la destruction des maillons de sa chaîne un par un, quand retentit une voix féminine, assez grave cependant.

 _\- Tu m'entends, Lisbeth ?_

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne à part Hachigen, alors d'où pouvait-elle provenir ? À moins que... ce soit comme pour son Hollow. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant calmement, et rouvrit ses paupières, mais elle devait avouer que lorsqu'en lieu et place du trou où elle était aux dernières nouvelles, elle se retrouva dans un désert de sable argenté sous un ciel étoilé, où la plaine lune brillait, elle eut un moment de panique, regardant frénétiquement de tous côtés.

 _\- Par ici, Lise-chan, je suis là._

Elle se tourna en direction de la voix, et trouva devant elle une jeune femme en kimono bleu nuit avec un obi argenté, perchée sur des gettas comme son père. Elle avait un visage fin et rond, encadrés par des cheveux noirs montés en chignon. Cependant ce qui percuta le plus Lisbeth, c'était que la jeune femme n'avait pas de bras, mais deux ailes composées de plumes flamboyantes du même bleu que son kimono.

\- Qui êtes vous ? se risqua-t-elle.

 _\- Ton Zanpakutō. Je m'appelle..._

Une bourrasque de vent se leva à ce moment-là, empêchant la brune de l'entendre, ce qui fit sourire tristement la jeune femme.

 _\- Il semblerait qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps... Cela devrait faire plaisir à ton Hollow. Ton monde intérieur sera bientôt détruit, et il pourra régner en maître._

\- Comment je peux faire pour empêcher ça ? Je ne veux pas mourir !

Lisbeth s'aperçut alors que des feux follets s'allumaient sur les dunes, et elle se sentit soudain en danger.

 _\- Combustion spontanée du sable,_ sourit son Zanpakutō. _Mais parmi ces flammes se trouve celle qui renferme tes pouvoirs de Shinigami. Trouve-la et ton monde ne s'écroulera pas autour de toi._

\- Mais comment je peux savoir laquelle est-ce ! hurla-t-elle.

 _\- Fais-toi confiance..._ murmura la jeune femme en kimono avant de se désintégrer en pleins de petites flammes bleu clair.

Elle paniqua en voyant le nombre de flammes qui dansaient sur le sable argenté, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, avant qu'elle ne les essuie d'un geste rageur. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il y avait son père qui l'attendait dans le monde réel, puis elle devait encore aller voir Uryu, elle devait encore dire la vérité à son petit groupe d'amis, elle voulait aussi revoir Haruka, elle n'allait pas baisser les bras !

Se faire confiance... C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira profondément, décidant d'y aller à l'instinct. Elle s'avança à l'aveugle dans les dunes, espérant ressentir quelque chose de particulier en passant devant la bonne flamme. Elle trébucha, et sa main tomba dans une flamme qui étonnamment ne la brûla pas, la chatouillant juste au passage. Elle rouvrit les yeux , surprise, et décida de tester avec une autre flamme.

Même sensation. Donc ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle trouverait.

Son œil fut soudain attiré par des reflets rouges d'un autre feu follet, et intrigué elle s'approcha. Elle passa sa main, et en plus des chatouillis, elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir, qui partit dès qu'elle enleva la main.

Le sol trembla soudain, et Lisbeth comprit qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle était persuadée que c'était le feu qui contenait ses pouvoirs, mais comment les récupérer ? Elle repassa sa main, et cette fois sentit quelque chose de dur buter contre ses doigts. Elle s'en saisit, et en tira une épée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer que son Zanpakutō apparut derrière elle.

 _\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur..._

Tout se brouilla soudain, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit et entendit fut la jeune femme en kimono lui sourire en disant :

 _\- Peut-être te trouverais-je digne de te révéler à nouveau mon nom la prochaine fois, Lise-chan._

* * *

Urahara s'était éloigné du trou pour s'asseoir plus loin, dos à l'abyme, ne supportant pas d'entendre les cris de douleur de sa fille à chaque nouveau maillon dévoré. Il avait compté les heures qui s'égrenaient rapidement, trop rapidement pour le pauvre homme qui avait peur que sa fille ne se transforme en Hollow. Déjà soixante-dix heures de passées, et les individus les plus précoces commençaient à ce moment-là à se transformer. Il serra ses mains sur le pommeau recourbé de sa canne. Il était terrifié, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Lisbeth, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il allait se passer, et contrairement au jeune Kurosaki, il se refusait à ce qu'elle meure. Il l'aimait bien, beaucoup même, et depuis qu'il la connaissait, il était passé par tellement d'émotions qui étaient d'habitude rares chez lui, comme la peur, mais aussi comme la tendresse, l'affection, et il n'avait pas su le montrer à la brune.

Et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, le remord le rongeait petit à petit. Il espérait juste désormais qu'elle s'en sorte.

 _\- Elle va s'en sortir._

\- Dois-je te croire sur parole, Benihime ? chuchota-t-il pour son Zanpakutō.

Seul le silence lui répondit, bientôt brisé par un énorme fracas. Il se retourna brutalement pour apercevoir un immense nuage de poussière s'élever du trou, et Liza, Hiyori et Love avaient dégainé leur Zanpakutō. Son cœur se serra quand il discerna une silhouette à travers la poussière. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas un Hollow, pourvu qu'elle ait réussi...

La silhouette bougea, courant dans sa direction, et il ouvrit juste à temps ses bras pour recevoir sa fille.

\- J'ai réussi, souffla-t-elle en le serrant contre lui, mais je ne veux plus jamais à subir quelque chose qui y ressemble de près ou de loin. Plus jamais.

Il la décala légèrement de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage couvert de terre.

\- Tu as joué à l'asticot ? lui demanda-t-il en mettant un doigt sur sa joue terreuse.

Elle eut une grimace, et s'essuya de sa manche. Elle sembla remarquer seulement à ce moment-là que ses vêtements avaient changé pour un uniforme de Shinigami, et le petit cri de surprise qu'elle poussa le fit discrètement rire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça bordel ? lâcha-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, se reculant des bras de son père pour s'inspecter. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Bah ton uniforme, répondit Urahara avec un sourire énorme et un peu moqueur, on ne t'avais pas prévenu ?

\- Non, on ne l'avait pas fait, grommela la brune avec un regard vers les Vizards dont Hachigen qui était entre-temps sorti du trou.

Elle bâilla brutalement, et souffla qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle papillonna des cils, et tomba en avant, soudain endormie. Urahara la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe alors que les Vizards venaient vers eux.

\- Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Hiyori, bien qu'elle arborait toujours sa moue colérique.

-Elle est juste épuisée, elle va avoir besoin de sommeil, mais avant tout il faut qu'elle réintègre son corps, la rassura son ex-capitaine.

Il examina sa fille endormie alors que Hachigen allait rechercher le corps de la lycéenne. Elle semblait gracile dans l'uniforme ample, mais ce qui attira son attention fut son Zanpakutō. Il ressemblait au sien, tout en étant légèrement différent.

C'était une lame de taille moyenne se terminant obliquement, sans fourreau, dont la garde était un petit U bleu foncé qui entourait le commencement de la lame. La poignée était d'un bleu plus clair, sans être recourbée au bout comme Benihime, et était agrémentée d'une ficelle argentée enroulée autour de la garde, duquel pendait un oiseau aux ailes enflammées.

Il se demanda soudain quelles seraient les capacités de son Zanpakutō, s'il ressemblait autant au sien...

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas, et le prochain chapitre sortira le vendredi 4 août.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà un chapitre plus concentré sur Urahara, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, mais Lisbeth et les Ocs sont miens.***

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Fractoluminescence : Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme, et peut-être un peu lent, mais il faut bien ça, en tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Urahara regardait sans émotion les différents Shinigamis mettre un peu de leur pression spirituelle dans le katana qu'il avait créé exprès pour redonner ses pouvoirs au jeune Kurosaki. Il avait hâte que cela se termine. Déjà parce qu'il ne serait plus obligé de poser les pieds à la Soul Society alors qu'il avait des expériences à mener dans son laboratoire dans le monde des vivants. Ensuite parce qu'il n'y aurait plus un défilé de Shinigamis dans son magasin, et que Lisbeth pourrait sans doute rentrer chez lui plutôt que de rester au QG des Vizards. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il se serait débrouillé si elle n'était pas partie. Enfin, parce que cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec sa fille sans que cela n'alerte ou n'intrigue qui que ce soit.

Heureusement que Rukia Kuchiki, celle qui passait en ce moment le plus de temps chez lui, à l'exception de Kurosaki senior, ne l'aimait pas vraiment, cela l'empêchait de lui demander où il allait quand il partait ''se promener''. Il aurait de toute façon mentit avec joie, mais pas la peine que la petite brune devienne suspicieuse, cela ne lui rendrait la vie que plus difficile.

Il mit à son tour une partie de son reaitsu dans son invention, et s'éclipsa ensuite. Yoruichi ramènerait le katana à la boutique à sa place, il avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner de l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de réunion. Il soupira à peine eut-il mis un pied à l'extérieur, ses yeux se levant immédiatement vers le ciel bleu sans nuages. La Soul Society ne lui manquait pas vraiment, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il déambulait un peu au hasard, saluant de loin de vieilles connaissances qu'il pouvait croiser, et ignorant les regards et les chuchotements que les autres faisaient sur son passage. Seul sa division lui manquait, et surtout son laboratoire avec ses équipes. C'était décidément beaucoup moins amusant de faire des expérimentations tout seul, quoiqu'il requérait parfois l'aide de Tessai.

Ses pas le menèrent vers la douzième division, son ancien royaume, qui était devenu sous son impulsion le Bureau de Développement Technique. Il eut un petit sourire fier qu'il cacha derrière son éventail en voyant les Shinigamis en blouse blanche entrer et sortir du bâtiment, comme des fourmis rentraient et sortaient d'une fourmilière. Son sourire s'agrandit quand l'un d'eux s'approcha de lui, le reconnaissant comme un de ses anciens assistants.

\- Akon ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir ! fit-il avec enthousiasme le saluant de la main. Tu as bien grandi, dis moi !

L'homme en question, un grand brun avec trois petites cornes sur son front, eut un soupir désabusé. Son ancien capitaine n'avait pas changé. Il était heureux de savoir que l'homme pouvait désormais revenir à la Soul Society, Akon n'avait jamais oublié qu'il l'avait recueilli dans sa division en sentant qu'il pouvait devenir un pilier du Bureau, mais son côté exubérant lui avait moins manqué. Même s'il avait toujours été quelqu'un qu'il admirait. Il n'avait jamais cru à la soit-disant trahison du blond, ce dernier étant bien trop droit pour faire des expérimentations sur ses amis et collègues. C'était plus du genre du capitaine actuel ça...

\- En même temps, cent ans, c'est long... sourit le scientifique. Vous voulez entrer ? Je doute que cela dérange le capitaine Mayuri.

Urahara partit dans un grand éclat de rire, attirant pendant quelques secondes l'attention des membres de la douzième division, avant qu'ils ne se remettent au travail.

\- Merci mais non, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de me voir dans son précieux laboratoire, et je peux le comprendre. Mais accepterais-tu de passer un peu de temps avec moi ? Je ne rentre pas tout de suite, et cela me changera agréablement les idées.

Le scientifique acquiesça, et ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour discuter, l'un et l'autre s'informant de leurs expériences et recherches respectives. Et l'une des dernières inventions en date d'Akon intéressa fortement le blond.

\- Un tissu capable de diminuer et de dissimuler le reaitsu ? N'aviez-vous pas déjà fait cela pour le cache-œil de ce cher Kenpachi ?

\- Si, mais étendre cette capacité sur une plus grande surface sans en réduire l'efficacité est plus compliqué... J'y suis presque, mais cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'avance plus.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je y jeter un coup d'œil, proposa-t-il nonchalamment, néanmoins pas de façon désintéressé.

Cela pourrait aider sa fille, et elle n'aurait alors pas autant besoin de s'entraîner pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il était conscient qu'il était un peu une girouette à ce propos. Autant ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de voir le jeune Kurosaki se battre, l'entraînant même, autant Lisbeth... Elle lui semblait trop fragile, plus comme une petite poupée de porcelaine qui risquait de se casser au moindre geste brusque. Il avait conscience qu'il exagérait, que sa fille avait un caractère assez fort, mais cela n'empêchait pas, il ne la voyait pas comme une combattante, ce qu'elle risquait malheureusement de devenir en tant que Vizard. Et cela le rendait un peu malade quand il y pensait.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais il faudrait peut-être que je prévienne le capitaine Mayuri... Quoi que non, il vous en veut. Je vais chercher le dossier, mais cela reste entre nous, s'il vous plaît

\- Bien sûr Akon, je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis, répondit sincèrement l'ex-capitaine.

Il avait toujours bien aimé le gamin, qu'il avait trouvé errant dans les bas-fonds du Rukongai. Il avait senti quelque chose de particulier chez lui à cet instant qui lui avait plu, et il l'avait ramené à la douzième division. Il ne l'avait pas regretté.

Le scientifique revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier dans la main, qu'il lui tendit. Urahara le récupéra et le glissa au niveau de sa poitrine sous son hakama. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant qu'Akon ne doive retourner travailler, et le blond laissa un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait pour rentrer.

Cette rencontre lui avait fait du bien.

* * *

Urahara se laissa tomber sur le sol devant le kotatsu une fois de retour dans l'arrière-boutique de son magasin, où l'attendait déjà Yoruichi, mais plus étonnant Kurosaki père.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Isshin ? demanda-t-il en soupirant, rabaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

\- Mon fils s'inquiète de la disparition de Lisbeth, il n'a aucune nouvelle, et je crois que cela commence à lui peser... Tu avais l'air plus serein dernièrement, je pensais que tu en avais reçu.

Il se tendit légèrement. Devait-il dire la vérité au brun, ou le laisser dans l'ignorance ? Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, ni qu'il allait mal réagir, mais il n'avait pas envie d'exposer les pouvoirs de sa fille. Moins de gens sauraient, moins il y aurait de chances que cela remonte aux oreilles du Commandant en chef Genryusai.

\- Elle est rentrée dans sa ville natale, elle me fait encore la tête, mais elle va bien, elle est chez une amie. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle rentre tout de suite, vu la présence de Ginjo dans les parages... Je suis presque sûr que c'est lui qui les a blessés, le Quincy et elle. Mais dès que ce sera réglé, elle reviendra.

Le mensonge passa comme une lettre à la poste, et Isshin prit congé pour aller rassurer son fils. Yoruhichi attendit qu'il soit parti pour lui annoncer :

\- Hiyori a appelé pendant ton absence, elle voulait savoir si tu avais avancé dans tes recherches pour la cause du Hollow intérieur de Lisbeth, et si tu voulais passer la voir aussi. Ou si elle pouvait venir, à la rigueur, elle commence à se sentir enfermée au QG. Personne de la Soul Society ne devant venir ce soir, je me suis permise de dire oui à ta place pour qu'elle vienne te tenir compagnie mon p'tit Kisuke, rajouta-t-elle rapidement avec un grand sourire avant de se transformer en chat et de filer, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres du blond, pour le moment trop abasourdi pour réagir.

Néanmoins, il secoua simplement sa tête quand il eut repris ses esprits, même s'il était un peu en colère du fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas demandé son avis, il était heureux de voir sa fille, donc il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il alla néanmoins ranger dans son laboratoire souterrain et secret le dossier que lui avait remis Akon, se promettant d'y jeter un œil plus tard, avant de remonter attendre sa fille.

Ses deux jeunes protégés Ururu et Jinta étant tous deux au collège, le magasin était bien calme. L'animation lui manquait presque, mais le calme était bien mieux pour discuter en toute tranquillité avec Lisbeth. Elle n'était pas trop friande de l'agitation et du bruit, d'ailleurs c'était bien pour ça qu'elle s'entendait mieux avec le fils de Ryuken qu'avec le jeune Kurosaki, même s'ils étaient amis.

* * *

Il dut s'assoupir, puisque ce fut sa fille qui le réveilla en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

\- Ça va Kisuke ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste dû m'assoupir un peu, répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement. Et toi ?

Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui retourne la réponse, puisqu'elle sembla un peu perdue, avant de répondre un simple ''bien''. Il se releva, et les deux allèrent s'installer dans le salon, autour de la table basse. Urahara prépara du thé pour eux tout en lançant la discussion.

\- Alors, comment se passe ton entraînement ?

\- Avant de m'obliger à combattre mon Hollow pour le dominer, Hiyori m'enseigne à me battre avec mon Zanpakutō, Hachigen tente de m'enseigner le kido pour que j'arrive à manipuler mon reaistu, Love essaye de me faire contrôler ce dernier et je m'exerce à échanger avec mon Zanpakutō en espérant qu'elle veuille bien me donner son nom...

\- Elle ? releva son père.

\- Elle a l'apparence d'une jeune femme, donc oui, elle. Pourquoi ?

L'ex-capitaine soupira, les épaules voûtés. Il fallait croire que les Zanpakutō des enfants ressemblaient à ceux de leurs parents... Par exemple, celui d'Ichigo et de son père Isshin étaient semblables sur beaucoup de points. Mais si celui de Lisbeth était aussi caractériel que Benihime au début, elle allait en baver.

\- Non, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. Et tu t'en sors bien ?

Lisbeth fit une tête de dix pieds de long qui le fit rire alors qu'il déposait les deux tasses fumantes sur la table.

\- Il n'y a que le kido que je trouve sympa, mais le reste... C'est compliqué, avoua-t-elle en soufflant sur son thé. Je dois encore avoir des bleus de mon dernier entraînement avec Hiyori, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Elle n'y ait jamais allé de main morte, surtout avec les nouvelles recrues, lui révéla-t-il en souriant. Va falloir que tu t'y habitues.

Sa fille sembla alors sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, baissant la tête. Il n'insista cependant pas, et la discussion retomba, le silence s'installant entre eux. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Lisbeth le rompit en l'interrogeant d'une toute petite voix :

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai un Hollow intérieur ?

Urahara était pris en défaut. Non, il n'avait encore rien trouvé, et ça l'exaspérait un peu, même Aizen le considérait comme le plus intelligent – après lui, bien sûr – de la Soul Society, et il ne trouvait rien. Niet, nada. Il avoua du bout des lèvres, l'air boudeur, que non, et l'air attristé de la brune lui fit un peu mal au cœur.

\- Viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose, décida-t-il sur un coup de tête en se levant.

Elle le fixa, l'air étonné, mais acquiesça en reposant sa tasse sur la table et se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Il la mena jusqu'à un corridor un peu sombre, qu'il lui semblait n'avoir jamais vu. Il tira sur un morceau du mur pour révéler une petite cache contenant un levier, qu'il actionna, et le corridor s'enfonça dans le sol pour laisser place à des escaliers.

\- Whow... souffla-t-elle. Où est-ce que cela mène ? demanda-t-elle à son père qui refermait la cache.

\- C'est une surprise ! lui répondit-il simplement avec un air joyeux et un peu benêt. Fais attention, l'escalier glisse un peu, l'avertit-il en commençant à descendre.

Lisbeth le suivit, doucement rongée par la curiosité, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber sur ce qui s'offrit à ses yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Des tas de machines qui bipaient, émettaient de petites lumières, des écrans partout, couverts de chiffres et de symboles, des tuyaux, des câbles qui pendaient des plafonds... C'était juste impressionnant. La lycéenne tourna sur elle-même, émerveillée.

\- Nom d'un kami en colère... Où sommes-nous ?

\- Voici, répondit son père en tendant le bras dans un geste théâtral, mon laboratoire secret, construit sous la terre de manière tout à fait illégal pour avoir un maximum de place !

* * *

 **Allez, la prochaine fois, découverte en profondeur du laboratoire et des recherches d'Urahara !**

 **Et, pourquoi pas, vous pourriez proposer des idées de recherches un peu loufoques qu'il pourrait avoir fait par review, les plus intéressantes pourraient avoir leur place... Par ce que j'avoue que moi je sèche total X)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le 18 août, d'ici là portez-vous bien !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Dernier chapitre des grandes vacances - oui, je suis en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée, donc pas de nouveau chapitre d'ici là - et on repasse à un chapitre par mois ensuite. Le prochain devrait arriver fin septembre, mais comme je ne connais pas encore mon emploi du temps, je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise, mais je le mettrai sur mon profil dès que je le saurai.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf les OCs qui traînent.**

* * *

Lisbeth regarda tout autour d'elle avec émerveillement, avant de se tourner vers son père :

\- C'est toi qui a créé ça ? Tout seul ?

Urahara lui fit un sourire fière, et elle laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif qui, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Elle commença à jeter un œil à ses installations, bien qu'il veillait à ce qu'elle ne touche à rien de dangereux, puis elle tomba sur un dossier qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Blêmissant soudain en reconnaissant la couverture orange, il tenta de le prendre avant elle, mais sa fille fut plus rapide que lui. Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée, et sa surprise ne cessa de croître quand le blond essaya de lui reprendre le dossier. Elle le mit derrière elle alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Kisuke... Y'a quoi exactement dedans pour que tu ne veuilles pas que je le vois ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas ? essaya-t-il vainement.

Il avait oublié que sa fille était un être humain avant tout. Dites-lui que cela ne la concernait en rien et la curiosité la rongera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassasiée...

Il s'avança néanmoins jusqu'à la bloquer contre l'une de ses machines, les deux bras croisés contre sa poitrine, et fit plus sérieusement :

\- Lisbeth, donne-moi ce dossier.

La brune n'en avait aucunement envie, titillée par une irrésistible curiosité, et surtout certaine que ce qu'il voulait garder secret était soit la concernant, soit concernant la Soul Society... Donc d'une certaine façon elle était en droit de connaître le contenu du dossier. Mais... Son père lui montrait une facette de lui qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, et il lui faisait presque peur, à cet instant précis. Comme quand sa mère se mettait en colère contre elle, ç'avait été rare mais impressionnant. Repenser à sa mère lui fit un petit pincement au cœur, et elle retint les quelques larmes qui voulaient sortir. Elle lui manquait, vraiment.

\- Lisbeth ? Tout va bien ?

Urahara avait senti un changement chez sa fille, une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter dans son regard gris, si semblable au sien, et son cœur se serra, il eut peur pendant un bref instant d'avoir à nouveau merdé.

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien, fit-elle doucement. C'est juste... C'est juste que tu m'as rappelé maman pendant un court moment. Elle... Elle me manque, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres en détournant les yeux, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son père.

Le blond hésita un instant, avant de se rappeler les conseils qu'il avait demandé à – argh, rien que d'y penser lui faisait bizarre – Ryuken et Isshin sur la façon dont il devait se comporter avec sa fille. Ils étaient plus ou moins loufoques, mais il en déduisait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire après qu'elle lui ait dit ça. Il hésita encore avant d'ouvrir les bras et de venir la serrer maladroitement contre lui.

Cependant l'attention fit chaud au cœur de Lisbeth, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il en avait profité pour lui reprendre le dossier. Elle fit la moue, et tenta de lui reprendre, dévorée par la curiosité. Cependant son père était bien plus grand qu'elle, et même sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le bras levé qui tenait le dossier.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je le consulte ? finit-elle par lui demander, soupçonneuse, en arrêtant d'essayer de le reprendre.

Kisuke ne pouvait décemment lui confier que c'était le résumé de ses recherches pour redonner ses pouvoirs au jeune Kurosaki. Quoique, il lui semblait bien mince, tout de même... Non, il ne se serait tout de même pas trompé avec _ce_ dossier ? Sinon, là il était dans les emmerdes... Il serait impossible de se justifier auprès de sa fille, et mentalement il nota de ne plus jamais boire avec Yoruichi et de faire des paris alors qu'il était soûl, car ce dossier n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans ça.

\- Parce que ça ne te concerne pas, lâcha-t-il sévèrement, en espérant qu'elle s'en désintéresse.

Sauf qu'une feuille glissa du dossier, et tomba sur le sol. Enfin une feuille... Un croquis plutôt. Lisbeth en le voyant se mit à rougir et mit sa main devant ses yeux.

\- D'accord. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir. Je n'ai absolument rien vu.

\- C'est de la faute de Yoruichi ! se défendit-il. Je n'aurai jamais travaillé sur un... sujet aussi... aussi pervers si ce n'était pour un pari !

\- J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir Kisuke, râla doucement la brune. Et je ne veux même pas imaginer quel pari a pu aboutir à un truc pareil. Fais comme tous les pères, essaye de sauvegarder l'innocence de ta fille.

\- Pas si innocente que ça si tu as reconnu ce que c'était, contra-t-il en ramassant la feuille et en la rangeant, avant de poser le dossier à un endroit libre. C'est Uryu qui t'a pervertie ainsi ? lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, se doutant que ce n'était pas le genre du Quincy, mais il ne pensait pas que l'évocation du garçon rendrait sa fille rouge comme une tomate.

\- Pas... Pas du tout, bégaya-t-elle, qu'est... qu'est-ce qui te fais... fais penser ça ?

\- Oh, tu aurais quelque chose à avouer à ton vieux père ? l'interrogea-t-il, soudainement intéressé et un peu anxieux par ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

\- Oh vieux, tu l'es ! rétorqua-t-elle. Ça ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de tout savoir !

\- Donc il n'y a rien que je saurai pour ta relation avec Uryu ? tenta-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle rougisse encore plus, et ne se renfrogne après lui avoir donné un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule tout en le traitant d'idiot.

Il y avait anguille sous roche, mais Lisbeth ne semblait pas prête à lui en parler, alors il n'insista pas, même s'il nota mentalement de garder un œil sur le Quincy... S'il faisait du mal à sa fille, il lui ferait payer, quoi qu'en dise Ichida père.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais, fit-il en levant les mains, je ne t'embête plus.

\- Pour le moment hélas, seulement pour le moment, je commence à bien te connaître, ne me fais pas croire que tu lâchera aussi facilement l'affaire... soupira Lisbeth, soulevant sa mèche.

Urahara eut un léger sourire, effectivement, elle commençait à le cerner... mais un tout petit peu. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de façon spontanée, et elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel avant de se recoiffer en passant sa main sur ses cheveux bruns.

\- Sinon, tu travailles sur quoi de sérieux ? lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de s'intéresser à l'une des passions de son père. À part... Le truc pour moi.

Le blond hésita un instant, avant de se dire qu'elle n'était pas du genre à crier sur tous les toits ce qu'elle voyait et entendait, et qu'il pouvait donc bien lui montrer ce qu'Akon lui avait donné.

\- Une vieille connaissance m'a donné quelque chose aujourd'hui pour que je l'aide, il était bloqué...

\- Tu parles de lui avec affection, nota Lisbeth. Qui est-ce ?

\- Un des premiers scientifiques de la douzième division, au début du Bureau de Recherches... Il n'était qu'un gamin quand je l'ai ramassé dans le Rukongai. Son évolution a été stupéfiante...

La lycéenne sentit comme une pointe aiguisée lui transpercer le cœur en entendant son père parler de l'inconnu avec une étincelle d'approbation dans ses yeux gris, avant de comprendre qu'elle ressentait de la jalousie. Il était normal que Kisuke soit heureux de la réussite de quelqu'un qu'il devait considérer comme son élève, elle ne devrait pas être jalouse pour si peu... Et d'abord, pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ? Ce n'était pas comme si recevoir l'approbation de son père lui importait tellement, non ? Elle essayait simplement d'avoir une relation le moins conflictuelle possible, espérant même pouvoir réellement établir un lien père/fille...

En fait si, elle était jalouse, un peu.

\- Et il t'a demandé de l'aide pour quoi ?

\- Un tissu qui dissimulait et réduisait le reaitsu. Il n'arrive pas à étendre le principe sur une grande surface sans que cela n'en diminue l'efficacité. J'ai accepté parce que je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile pour retourner au lycée...

Lisbeth cligna des yeux, surprise. Il avait pensé à elle en acceptant d'aider son élève ? Elle se sentit un peu embarrassée, et le remercia timidement, une main derrière la nuque, un peu gênée d'avoir été bêtement jalouse quelques secondes plus tôt. Une main passa à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

\- Sois pas gênée, c'est normal non ? Enfin je crois... fit Kisuke en se grattant la tête, pas sûr que son geste ait été finalement une bonne idée.

\- Si... si, c'est normal, murmura-t-elle rapidement.

Lisbeth jeta un regard à la pendule sur le mur, et sursauta en voyant l'heure.

\- Il est tard, je devrais rentrer. Je vais te laisser à tes expériences, d'accord ? Je vais appeler Hiyori pour... commença-t-elle en tirant son portable de sa poche avant que l'adulte ne l'interrompe.

\- Attends, je vais te raccompagner, ne la dérange pas pour ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle eut un sourire pour toute réponse, et il lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle se hâta de le suivre, et il referma l'entrée de son laboratoire derrière eux. Elle alla récupérer sa veste, puis rejoignit son père qui l'avait prévenue qu'il l'attendrait à l'entrée du magasin. Ils prirent la route sous le ciel étoilé, se rendant au QG des Vizards en silence, jusqu'à ce que la brune ne demande :

\- Pourquoi dissimules-tu ton labo ?

Le blond baissa son bob sur ses yeux, réfléchissant rapidement à sa réponse, avant de lâcher :

\- Déjà, pour éviter qu'Ururu et Jinta ne viennent y fourrer leur nez par inadvertance, ensuite parce que depuis un an environ, j'ai de plus en plus de Shinigamis et assimilés qui s'incrustent chez moi, et c'est un peu comme mon jardin secret, je n'ai pas envie que n'importe qui y rentre. De tous ceux qui sont passés chez, tu es la seule, après Tessai, à qui je l'ai montré.

Il croisa le regard surpris de sa fille, et il lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien et n'abîmerait rien, au contraire des autres... Rien qu'imaginer le jeune Kurosaki dans son labo lui fila des frissons. Ce serait l'Apocalypse.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du QG des Vizards quand une perturbation dans le reaitsu ambiant leur fit lever la tête.

\- Non, pas maintenant, souffla Urahara, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

Il mit une main sur son épaule et la fixa avec sérieux.

\- Lisbeth, tu vas courir jusqu'au QG sans te retourner, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que tu ressentes, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, acquiesça-t-elle, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai, plus tard, mais disons que la Soul Society est mêlée à ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, et je ne veux pas qu'on apprenne pour toi, alors s'il te plaît, va te mettre à l'abri maintenant !

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant que son père s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité, et commença à partir, avant de se retourner. Les mots passèrent ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, venant du plus profond de son cœur, et elle nierait après coup les avoir prononcés :

\- Fais attention à toi aussi... _Père._

Elle s'enfonça dans la nuit rapidement, et Kisuke crut avoir rêvé le dernier mot, tant il avait été chuchoté. Il secoua la tête, puis alla rejoindre Isshin à grand renfort de shunpô.

Cette nuit, Ichigo allait retrouver ses pouvoirs... La question était de savoir s'il se retournerait contre la Soul Society ou non.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

Urahara ne s'attendait pas à ce que Uryu vienne lui parler, au lieu de rester avec Ichigo au chevet d'Orihime, de Chad, et de la Fullbringer Riruka. La bataille contre l'ancien Shinigami suppléant ne l'avait pourtant pas épargné.

\- Que me veux-tu, petit Quincy ? fit-il en souriant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Il comprit immédiatement de qui le brun voulait parler, et baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi, je suis en mauvais termes avec elle.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en le discret lycéen, mais il devait maintenir son mensonge, surtout envers les camarades de sa filles. Un mot de trop et la Soul Society pouvait rapidement être mise au courant.

\- Elle m'a dit, pour les Vizards. Je sais que vous êtes proches d'eux, d'après Kurosaki. Ne me mentez pas, s'il vous plaît Urahara-san.

Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas lui débiter le même boniment qu'à Kurosaki père, cela l'embêtait un peu... Il le cacha néanmoins, avant d'ajouter dans un grand sourire :

\- J'en ai aucune idée, Hiyori ne veut pas répondre à mes messages, enfin je suis sûr qu'elle va bien !

Le brun lui adressa un regard sceptique, comme s'il se doutait qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, enfin, il avait toujours été plus réfléchi que ses amis, alors cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il s'éloigna sans rien demander de plus et rejoignit ses amis, qui d'après ce qu'il ressentait venaient de se réveiller. Il les rejoignit pour leur signaler que Tessai avait préparé un petit-déjeuner, puis alors que les adolescents sortaient de la pièce pour aller manger, il glissa une petite carte à côté de l'oreiller de la Fullbringer qui était toujours en train de dormir.

Quand il revint un peu plus tard, la jeune fille avait disparu, et la carte aussi. Il esquissa un bref sourire, _Devil's Game_ allait sans doute sous peu la voir arriver...

* * *

 **Moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et vous ?**

 **Donc à dans un peu plus d'un mois pour la suite, et une petite review ?**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Yes, à temps pour la sortie ! J'ai vraiment eu la trouille à un moment, j'ai un mal fou à trouver un moment pour écrire... Donc ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je voulais plus le sortir à temps qu'en rajouter encore plus qui pouvait très bien aller dans un autre chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, seuls Lisbeth et _Devil's Game_ sont à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lisbeth rassemblait ses affaires dans son cartable avec une légère appréhension. Les Vizards avaient acceptés qu'elle revienne chez son père lorsque celui-ci avait réussi à finir d'améliorer le tissu qui lui permettrait de masquer son reiastu, et elle devait désormais retourner au lycée. Elle ne savait pas comment ses amis avaient pris son absence... Elle avait juste envoyé un message à Uryu, en lui disant qu'elle reprenait les cours aujourd'hui. C'était le seul plus ou moins au courant, donc c'était celui pour qui elle avait le moins d'appréhension... Enfin, s'il on exceptait les papillons dans son ventre quand elle pensait à lui. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pesées, quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, qui s'ouvrit sur son père.

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire nerveux. Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, voir même pas du tout. L'adulte soupira, avant de lâcher :

\- Ils ne t'en voudront pas tellement tu sais, le jeune Kurosaki leur a fait pire. Fais-leur confiance.

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue. Il secoua la tête, amusé, puis fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha soudain de sa fille, et renoua d'un geste rapide le foulard auparavant presque défait qu'elle portait autour de son cou, par-dessus son uniforme.

\- Comme ça tu ne risques pas de le perdre, j'ai pas envie que Hiyori m'engueule après si tu te fais attaquer. Tu as compris comment il marchait ? Il ne masque ton reiastu que si tu...

\- Oui, Kisuke, ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit-elle doucement. J'y ferai attention. Promis.

\- Sinon, ne rentre pas seule, s'il te plaît. Rentre même avec le jeune Quincy si ça te chante, mais si tu le perds, ne rentre pas seule.

Elle détourna les yeux pour que son père ne remarque pas que la mention d'Uryu la gênait un peu, finissant de remplir son sac. Elle ne se releva qu'une fois qu'elle fut sûre que ses joues ne chauffaient plus, et elle s'aperçut avec surprise que son père la fixait avec amusement, et une étincelle de malice pétillait dans son regard.

\- On avait dit que tu ne m'embêtais plus sur ce sujet ! grommela-t-elle, indignée, et surtout avec les joues à nouveau rouges.

\- TU as dit que je ne t'embêterais plus à ce sujet, c'était une décision unilatérale, commenta-t-il en croisant les bras, très enthousiaste à l'idée de taquiner un peu sa fille. Et je n'ai rien dit.

\- Tu l'as pensé très, très fort alors.

Tessai, dans le couloir, se manifesta en toussotant, les interrompant brutalement, une boîte à bento dans les mains.

\- Si la miss ne veut pas arriver en retard, elle devrait y aller, indiqua-t-il en montrant le réveil de Lisbeth.

\- Merde, il est déjà cette heure-là ! Faut que je file, à ce soir ! s'écria-t-elle en récupérant à toute vitesse son cartable ainsi que le bento dans la main de Tessai, avant de s'en aller en courant.

Urahara eut un large sourire en sentant un reiatsu connu qui se rapprochait de sa boutique et qui allait croiser Lisbeth. Et après ça, elle essayait vraiment de lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il n'y aurait rien entre elle et Uryu ? Bah voyons...

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était venu la chercher, après tout.

* * *

Lisbeth tomba sur Uryu en tournant au bout de la rue. Elle se stoppa brutalement, chercha ce qu'elle pouvait dire, avant de croiser le regard noir inquiet du Quincy et rougir légèrement.

\- Salut Lisbeth. Je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Bonjour Uryu ! Toi... Toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Le brun releva ses lunettes sur son nez et fit remarquer :

\- Je ne sens presque pas ton reiatsu, c'est normal ? s'inquiéta-t-il, avant qu'elle ne hoche négativement la tête et montre son foulard rouge autour du cou.

\- Ça masque mon reiatsu pour que je ne me fasse pas attaquer, c'était une condition sinequanone pour que je puisse retourner au lycée. En plus de maîtriser petit à petit mes pouvoirs... Au fait, Kisuke m'a dit qu'Ichigo avait retrouvé les siens, comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, reprenant la route avec son ami à ses côtés.

\- Tu risques de ne pas le reconnaître, il revit, fit nonchalamment le brun. Il est encore plus insupportable qu'avant.

\- Mais n'empêche, tu le préfères ainsi, hein ? devina-t-elle.

Le Quincy ne répondit pas immédiatement, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il devait avouer qu'Ichigo sans ses pouvoirs était beaucoup moins lui, ou en tout cas beaucoup celui qu'il avait appris à connaître et – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au concerné – à apprécier.

\- Peut-être, finit-il par lâcher, faisant sourire Lisbeth.

Ils continuèrent le chemin en silence, se pressant un peu pour ne pas arriver en retard. Sauf que leur silence cachait un peu un malaise entre eux. Uryu se demandait si elle se souvenait du moment où elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital, et que sur le coup de l'émotion il l'avait étreinte. Il ne savait plus trop comment agir après ça, surtout ne connaissant pas l'avis sur la question de Lisbeth. Et la brune, elle, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle avait juste envie d'afficher un sourire bienheureux et un poil stupide sur son visage parce qu'elle était avec Uryu, et qu'elle en ressentait du contentement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un oiseau qui roucoulait de bonheur dans sa poitrine.

(En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. C'était son Zanpakutō qui faisait son oiseau heureux. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait)

Plusieurs semaines de séparation avaient fait des dégâts sur sa santé mentale, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Elle demanderait à son pè... Non, à Tessai plutôt, son père la taquinerait sans hésiter. Elle avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, et Kisuke n'était peut-être pas le meilleur indiqué. Surtout si Yoruichi était dans les parages. La femme-chat avait tendance à l'enquiquiner autant que son père.

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation devant la grille du lycée, mais comme la sonnerie retentissait et qu'ils allaient arriver en retard à leur cours respectif s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, Uryu la tira par la manche pour qu'elle le suive. Ils durent se séparer à l'entrée du bâtiment, le Quincy ayant sport, et Lisbeth monta deux à deux les marches des escaliers, avant d'emprunter le couloir qui menait à sa salle de classe. Elle serra nerveusement une des lanières de son sac, avant d'entrer. Le professeur n'était pas encore là, mais tous les élèves présents s'étaient tus en la voyant. Avant de se lever dans un grand brouhaha et de lui demander pourquoi elle avait-été absente, est-ce qu'elle allait bien...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher des yeux celui qu'elle souhaitait le plus voir dans les élèves qu'il l'avait déjà sortie et de l'attroupement d'élèves et de la classe.

\- Sa... salut Ichigo, tu vas bien ? tenta-t-elle en bégayant un peu.

Le roux ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, semblant l'examiner en détails, avant de lâcher :

\- J'aurais jamais cru que t'étais la fille du vieux cinglé. Tu ne lui ressembles pas tellement.

\- T'appelles Kisuke COMMENT ? s'étrangla-t-elle à moitié en criant.

Ichigo n'eut rien le temps de répondre que leur professeur de mathématiques arrivait, et leur somma de rentrer en classe avant d'ajouter :

\- Déjà que vos absences vous ont mises en retard sur le programme, ne nous faites pas perdre en prime du temps !

Ils eurent tous deux une grimace avant de rentrer, mais les mots d'Ichigo n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans la tête de Lisbeth.

Il pensait vraiment que son père était cinglé ? Bon, d'accord, vu le dossier qu'elle avait pu voir dans son laboratoire, il avait parfois des idées un peu loufoques... Mais de là à dire qu'il était cinglé ? Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur, n'appréciant pas la remarque, alors que le cours commençait.

* * *

Il y avait une atmosphère lourde, sur le toit où tout son cercle d'amis s'était rassemblé pour déjeuner, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit briser par Orihime, qui vient la serrer contre elle.

\- Ne nous fais plus une peur pareille Lisbeth.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

Elle lui avait manqué. Même sa cuisine bizarre et pas toujours appétissante, voir parfois juste... horrible. Malgré son côté un peu naïf parfois qui cachait une grande force, de ce qu'elle avait perçu des récits de son père, même si elle ne l''avait jamais vu en vrai. Tous lui avaient manqué.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec ton père ? demanda soudain Ichigo. Où étais-tu ?

\- Je... Je suis retournée dans ma ville natale chez une amie, elle a fait l'intermédiaire entre nous deux jusqu'à ce qu'on se supporte de nouveau.

Son père et elle s'était mis d'accord : elle ne devait rien dire à ses amis. Même si elle détestait l'idée de leur mentir à nouveau, ils étaient bien trop proches de la Soul Society pour que son statut reste discret, alors si sa nature était révélée aussi, bonjours les ennuis... Seul Uryu savait, et le discret signe de tête qu'il lui fit, lui signala qu'il ne dirait rien.

Ses amis firent signe qu'ils avaient compris, et ils commencèrent à déjeuner, mais le sujet de l'absence de Lisbeth ne fut pas remise sur le tapis. Cependant, Uryu vint s'installer près de la brune, et après un moment de silence, désigna ses cheveux.

\- Tes mèches rouges dans tes cheveux, tu ne les as pas refaites depuis ton arrivée ?

La brune eut un petit sourire crispé.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps... Et je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais les refaire. C'était plus un vieux pari idiot avec Haruka...

\- Ta meilleure amie ?

Elle hocha la tête en prenant entre ses baguettes un morceau de saucisse taillé en poulpe, qui la fit sourire.

\- Je devrais dire à Tessai que je n'ai plus dix ans...

\- Comme si ça te gênait, fit remarquer le Quincy. Tu adores quand il y a un petit truc marrant dans ton bento. Je l'ai remarqué à voir de t'obs...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se détourna, un peu gêné d'avouer qu'il avait été assez intrigué par elle au début pour l'observer en douce. Lisbeth rougit et cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux, trouvant le contenu de son repas soudain très intéressant. Le malaise entre eux dura jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime vienne chercher Lisbeth pour lui faire goûter une de ses nouveautés culinaires. La brune s'empressa un peu trop vite d'accepter, mais personne à part Uryu ne le remarqua.

Ils ne se reparlèrent pas de la journée, chacun étant dans une classe différente, mais ils devaient rentrer ensemble sur une partie du trajet. Uryu avait attendu la brune devant sa salle, et ils redescendirent les escaliers dans un silence un peu gêné.

\- Heu... Pour ce midi... commença le Quincy. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est que tu m'as intrigué la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu sais pourquoi...

Lisbeth fit signe que ce n'était pas grave, et ils reprirent leur discussions sur des sujets plus léger. Cependant, il y avait toujours une légère gêne entre eux au moment où ils se quittèrent... La brune se dit pourtant, en entrant chez elle, se déchaussant et posant son sac de cours sur le sol, qu'elle aurait le temps de tout remettre à plat un autre jour, pour que ce malaise se dissipe totalement.

Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qui se tramait alors.

* * *

 **Mouahaha, on se rapproche de la guerre avec les Quincys... Vous n'allez sûrement pas m'aimer. Une petite review pour nourrir l'auteur ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira dans un mois, entre le jeudi 26 et le vendredi 27 octobre... Ce sera les vacances, donc pas de retard possible !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à Tite Kub** o

* * *

Lisbeth ne vit pas arriver le coup et se prit en plein de son ventre le coup de pied qui l'envoya à terre.

\- J't'ai déjà dit de te concentrer ! Comment tu veux battre ton Hollow intérieur alors que t'es même pas capable d'éviter un coup !

La jeune femme se mit assise en grimaçant, posant sa main sur son ventre douloureux, et releva la tête pour se retrouver face à Hiyori grincheuse.

\- Je ne suis simplement peut-être pas faite pour me battre... argua-t-elle devant le regard noir de la petite Shinigami.

\- Tch ! Ose me dire que ton pouvoir n'est là que pour soigner les autres ! rétorqua la petite blonde

\- On ne sait même pas ce que c'est, contredit Liza en passant, avant de tendre sa main pour aider Lilith à se relever. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que vous vous arrêtiez là aujourd'hui. Tu vas finir par la rendre en morceaux à Urahara.

\- Rien à foutre ! grogna la jeune femme à sa collègue qui soupira, alors que Lisbeth retournait dans son corps, échappant avec bonheur à son statut de shinigami pour l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle alors en s'étirant à Lisa, alors que Hiyori râlait dans son coin.

\- Elle est sur les nerfs parce que ton père lui a encore lancé une pique ce matin quand elle est allée lui demander quelque chose. Elle devrait pourtant y être habituée, depuis le temps...

\- Je crois qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment s'habituer à mon père, lança l'adolescente en secouant la tête. Il est trop... lunatique, dirons-nous, fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant. Bon, en tout cas si Hiyori a terminé de me faire des bleus et des bosses, je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle en reprenant son sac de cours, étant allée directement au QG des Vizards après ses cours. Au revoir !

Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte de sortie, qui s'ouvrit juste devant elle. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise en voyant Ichigo, qui semblait aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Lisbeth ?

\- Euh... Je... C'est que...

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, et encore moins une bonne excuse, un bon mensonge pour expliquer sa présence, et Ichigo la regarda balbutier, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus.

\- Oh, c'est le cinglé qui t'a demandé de venir, c'est ça ? trouva-t-il pour expliquer le comportement de son amie, qui s'empressa d'acquiescer, oubliant volontairement comment le rouquin avait appelé son père, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je dois rentrer, à demain au lycée ! lança-t-elle en se décalant pour qu'il puisse passer. Juste, évite Hiyori, elle est en rogne...

Ichigo pâlit visiblement, et se mit à zieuter les alentours pour suivre le conseil de la brune et éviter la petite Shinigami grincheuse et revêche. Hiyori avait tendance à frapper les gens quand elle était énervée, et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment peur d'elle, le rouquin, voulait éviter de l'irriter encore plus pour un prétexte aussi fallacieux que ''respire juste à côté d'elle''. Oui, elle lui avait déjà fait le coup. Il laissa sortir son amie, qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer un peu plus loin. Elle l'avait échappé belle, comment aurait-elle pu expliquer sa présence au sein du QG sans dire ce qu'elle était réellement à Ichigo ? Elle avait pourtant promis de n'informer personne dans son groupe d'amis de sa vraie nature, pour éviter que la Soul Society ne vienne mettre son nez dans sa vie.

Elle soupira en marchant, secouant la tête. Elle ne devait pas y penser, de toute façon, elle était condamnée à garder ça pour elle et ceux qui le savaient déjà. Elle appellerait peut-être Haruka ce soir, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Ah, mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant... Tessai peut-être, si elle ne le dérangeait pas, ou bien... Ou bien elle pouvait appeler Uryu. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge à cette idée, et elle la chassa en secouant à nouveau la tête. La gêne entre eux était toujours là, et il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle ressentait envers le Quincy pour mettre des mots dessus, qu'elle sache enfin ce qui lui arrivait !

Un hurlement d'un Hollow, suivit de plusieurs autres, retentit soudain, et un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle était à dix minutes de chez elle, elle allait devoir sprinter si elle voulait être sûr de ne pas les croiser pour ne pas à devoir s'en débarrasser. Elle détestait se battre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à courir, slalomant entre les passants. Ses poumons commencèrent bientôt à la brûler, et son souffle se fit de plus en plus court, mais elle s'arrêta uniquement de courir quand elle tourna au coin de la rue de la boutique. Elle rentra essoufflée, et laissa son sac de cours tomber sur le sol pour poser les mains sur ses genoux et tenter de reprendre son souffle.

\- Lisbeth ? Tout va bien ?

L'adolescente reconnut la voix de son père, et se releva en récupérant son sac, le souffle toujours un peu court et un début de point de côté, puis se dirigea vers la partie habitation de la boutique pour voir son père en face d'une tasse de thé. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit avant de répondre à sa question précédente.

\- Oui, oui, juste des Hollows en ville... Mais je suppose qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'en occupe ?

\- Des reiatsus que je sens, je dirais qu'Ichigo est en route, ne t'en fais donc pas. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Elle est passée, répondit la brune. Tessai est là ?

\- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas discuter avec ton vieux père ? la taquina-t-il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que sa fille paraisse mal à l'aise. Oh, ou alors c'est un sujet sensible ? devina-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça... Ça ne répond pas à ma question Kisuke ! fit Lisbeth, en se relevant. C'est pas grave, au pire j'ai mes devoirs à faire ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant alors que son père souriait.

\- Je parie que c'est à propos d'Uryu...

\- C'EST PAS TES OIGNONS !

Urahara se mit à rire alors que sa fille se rendait dans sa chambre. Elle était décidément très prévisible dès qu'il s'agissait du jeune Quincy. Son sourire devint néanmoins un peu moins marqué quand il reçut un appel de Kurosaki père pour cause de deux Shinigamis blessés. Rien d'alarmant, puisque Orihime les avait soignés, mais l'ancien capitaine Shinigami voulait tout de même le prévenir, allez savoir pourquoi.

Urahara soupira en raccrochant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours, caché au creux de son ventre comme un monstre tapi, prêt à bondir au plus mauvais moment... Et il avait un tout petit peu peur que cela ne concerne sa fille et la Soul Society. Il espérait vraiment avoir tort, pour une fois.

* * *

 _Le surlendemain..._

Lisbeth manqua de recracher l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire à l'annonce d'Ichigo, mais finit par avaler le liquide sans problème.

\- Y'a deux Shinigamis chez toi ? Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis, alors qu'on est juste devant ?! Ichigo, t'es irrécupérable, grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, refermant sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir réviser chez toi avec les autres, franchement ?

Ichigo réfléchit sincèrement à la question, avant de répondre :

\- Parce que c'est en partie pour un examen d'anglais et que tu détestes qu'on mutile ta langue maternelle ?

\- C'est pas faux, acquiesça la brune avec une grimace alors que le rouquin ouvrait la porte.

Ils échappèrent à l'attaque de Kurosaki Senior – enfin plus précisément, Ichigo frappa son père avant qu'il ne le fasse – et montèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, où un des deux Shinigamis dormait sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le sol, sortant ses cahiers de cours.

\- S'est fait attaquer par des Hollows, répondit succinctement le roux. On a quoi à part l'anglais à réviser ?

\- Les maths et la bio, répliqua la brune, ne récoltant qu'un soupir défaitiste.

\- Ah ! Désolé, j'écoutais pas ! s'exclama alors le Shinigami alité en se relevant d'un coup, un filet de bave sur le côté de la bouche.

\- J'ai rien dit, grogna Ichigo, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé tu peux partir.

Ils furent interrompus par Orihime qui entra joyeusement dans la pièce, un plateau rempli d'invendus de la boulangerie où elle travaillait.

\- Me voilà ! J'apporte des pains délicieux ! Oh, tu es réveillé, c'est génial, lança-t-elle en voyant le Shinigami éveillé et perplexe.

\- T'es sûr qu'ils sont « délicieux » ? demanda sérieusement Ichigo. S'ils n'ont pas été vendu, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas populaires...

\- T'en auras pas si tu dis ça ! lui rétorqua-t-elle légèrement vexée, alors que Lisbeth en prenait un sans hésiter.

\- Bon sang Ichigo, tu n'as vraiment aucune manière ! ajouta une autre voix qui fit sursauter la brune sur le sol. Orihime a toujours l'air tellement contente quand elle en mange...

\- Je confirme, ils sont bons, s'exclama Lisbeth pour faire passer son malaise quand Uryu qui venait de parler entra à son tour, suivit par Chad, qu'elle ne connaissant pas beaucoup.

\- La ferme ! s'énerva le roux à l'adresse du Quincy. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es rentré chez moi sans même sonner à la porte ?!

Les deux garçon commencèrent à se chamailler sous les yeux désabusés du reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que le Shinigami, qui venait probablement de reconnecter ses neurones, se mette à crier.

\- La ferme toi aussi ! finit par lui crier dessus Ichigo d'exaspération.

\- T'es... t'es le gars d'hier, bredouilla le jeune homme.

\- C'était étrange aussi que tu ne dises rien. Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte ? D'ailleurs, c'était pas hier, c'était y'a deux jours, t'a dormi toute une journée ! Lisbeth, passe-moi un pain.

La brune lui tendit, et le roux le donna au Shinigami, lui disant qu'il s'agissait de sa part, même s'il devait retourner dans son gigai juste à côté de lui pour le manger. Le jeune homme se retourna et cria à la vue de son corps d'emprunt, ce qui fit soupirer de désolation Ichigo alors que Lisbeth, Uryu, Orihime et Chad commençaient les révisions sans s'en soucier. Et même quand le second Shinigami – la seconde, plutôt – fit irruption dans la pièce avec des sacs de courses qu'elle lâcha pour frapper son coéquipier, Ichigo vint les rejoindre, autant pour partager les pains que pour réviser. Seulement, l'adolescent réfléchit et en relevant la tête sans se retourner, demanda à l'intention de son hôte qui venait de se réveiller :

\- Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

\- Tu as raison... Je vais vous le dire. C'est Ivan, fit une voix grave, bien différente de celle du jeune Shinigami.

Tous les adolescents se retournèrent, surpris, et se levèrent pour voir un type habillé d'un uniforme ressemblant énormément à celui d'un SS nazi et avec un morceau de masque sur le côté gauche de son visage, debout sur le lit d'Ichigo.

\- Voulez-vous savoir mon nom complet ? Ivan Azgiaro. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? continua l'intrus sans se démonter.

Lisbeth se rapprocha d'Uryu, pas vraiment rassurée par le nouveau venu, et essaya de se souvenir de tous les sorts de kido qu'elle était capable de réussir.

\- J'sais pas qui t'es, commença Ichigo, mais barre-toi de mon lit.

\- Hum ? Je refuse, répondit l'intrus, avant qu'Ichigo ne le fasse obtempérer en lui donnant un coup de pied qui le fit passer par la fenêtre.

La question que tous les adolescents se posaient était qui était ce type, et alors qu'Ichigo partait à sa poursuite, Lisbeth demanda à Uryu si cela risquait d'être des ennuis qui se profilaient.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Bah, je dois me tromper, continuons à réviser, Ichigo saura bien s'en sortir tout seul.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? les interrogea tous Lisbeth, alors qu'ils se rasseyaient.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour Ichigo, il reviendra vite ! s'exclama Orihime,

La jeune femme ne se trompa pas, et cet incident aurait pu être vite oublié, si, à peine Ichigo était-il revenu, le téléphone d'un des deux Shinigamis n'avait pas sonné et répandu la terrible nouvelle : le vice-capitaine de la première division, Chojiro Sasakibe, était mort.

* * *

 **J'aime bien ce chapitre, on commence à entrer dans la partie centrale de l'histoire...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira dans un mois, entre le 23 et le 24 novembre, d'ici là portez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour l'auteur qui l'aidera à tenir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je m'excuse tout d'abord du retard, dû à une fin de trimestre compliquée qui ne m'a pas laissé le temps pour écrire, entre les contrôles et les devoirs à faire... Enfin bon, je me dis que ça sera sans doute pire l'année prochaine X)**

 **Mais bon, je me suis remise à l'écriture (Conscience : deux semaines sans et c'est le manque total...), et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les OCs.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Justine : Alors rebienvenue parmi nous ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lisbeth n'arriva pas à se concentrer durant toute sa journée de cours, ayant encore en tête l'annonce du Shinigami recueilli par Ichigo. Le vice-capitaine de la première division était mort. Ce n'était rien qui aurait dû l'impacter ou l'inquiéter, elle ne connaissait pas cette personne après tout. Mais... Mais les circonstances de sa mort étaient bien trop sanglantes pour qu'elle s'enlève la nouvelle de la tête. Même son père avait paru inquiet quand elle était rentrée, et il lui avait demandé, non, ordonné serait plus exacte, de toujours être joignable, de rentrer le plus vite possible, et surtout, de ne plus se rendre au QG des Vizards, ceux-ci risquant d'être contactés par la Soul Society, et il refusait toujours que quelqu'un là-bas sache pour elle.

Une fois son dernier cours terminé, elle se dépêcha de sortir, rajustant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule pour éviter qu'il ne glisse, et passa la grille de son lycée, concentrée sur ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne saisisse son épaule. Elle sursauta vivement et se retourna pour voir Uryu, qui s'excusa de suite, n'ayant pas voulu lui faire peur.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, j'aurai dû faire plus attention à mon environnement, répondit-elle en sentant son cœur faire quelques ratés.

\- Les temps sont dangereux, souffla le brun en remontant ses lunettes. Tu devrais éviter, si ton père apprend ça, il ne va plus vouloir te laisser sortir...

 _Et cela vaudrait mieux_ , sembla murmurer le silence qui s'installa ensuite. Lisbeth espéra soudain qu'elle se faisait des idées, Uryu ne pouvait vouloir que son père la garde dans sa boutique non ?

\- Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tord, alors tu ne lui diras rien, s'il te plaît ?

Son ami eut un bref sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé avant d'acquiescer, et d'ajouter qu'il l'accompagnerait sur une partie du chemin. Lisbeth commença à parler de tout et de rien pour essayer de combler ce silence, et fut tentée à plusieurs reprises de se taire en voyant que le brun restait muet. Un peu nerveux aussi, si elle devait en juger par son tic de remettre ses lunettes en place.

Uryu ne l'écoutait effectivement qu'à moitié, observant simplement les traits souriants de son amie. De sa meilleure amie, corrigea-t-il machinalement. Ce sourire qu'elle risquait de perdre avec la guerre qui s'annonçait. Une guerre qui les toucherait tous, plus ou moins. Alors il voulait graver dans sa mémoire ce sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ou ne lui soit plus adressé.

Il ne survivrait peut-être pas à la guerre, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions, mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce qu'allait devenir Lisbeth. Il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas, dès qu'il aurait franchi le pas. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait aimé l'avoir, mais il savait pourquoi il faisait ça.

Pour tous les protéger.

Lisbeth finit par se taire, pensant peut-être qu'elle le dérangeait à parler pour cacher son malaise, et ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue où leur chemin se séparait. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas la retenir alors qu'elle prenait congé de lui, car il n'ignorait pas qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute pas dès qu'elle avancerait un peu plus, dès qu'elle disparaîtrait de sa vue.

Sauf que pour une fois, son cœur prit le pas sur sa tête, et il attrapa par le bras son amie qui se retourna, l'air interrogative. Il faillit laisser à nouveau les rênes à sa raison, mais il sentait qu'il le regretterait, alors il agit par instinct. Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras, lui murmurant de faire attention à elle, avant de réellement partir, laissant sur place une Lisbeth bouche bée et statique.

Il lui fallut une ou deux minutes pour reprendre totalement ses esprits, ignorant les papillons dans son ventre qui revenaient dès qu'elle pensait à l'embrassade de son ami, tout en essayant de ne pas rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête d'Uryu, et par la sienne par la même occasion ! Elle aurait dû le retenir, lui demander des explications, mais pas... pas juste rester plantée comme une idiote au beau milieu du trottoir !

Oui, voilà, c'était ce qu'elle était. Une idiote.

Elle soupira et allait se remettre en route quand elle entendit une voix bien trop connue à son goût retentir.

\- Ooooh, dis-moi, je ne te connaissais pas cette relation avec Uryu !

L'adolescente se retourna, les joues rouges et baissa la tête pour apercevoir un chat noir, qui était en l'occurrence Yoruichi, étirant ses babines en un sourire presque narquois. Elle tenta de s'expliquer, ne faisant que s'enfoncer encore plus, vu le regard amusé du chat, et Lisbeth arrêta de parler quand elle s'aperçut qu'un habitant la fixait bizarrement. Non, elle ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi elle avait l'air, là tout de suite, et elle reprit son chemin pour rentrer, suivie par la Shinigami qui ne disait mot, souriant simplement.

* * *

Lisbeth espérait échapper à Yoruichi en se réfugiant dans la cuisine, vers Tessai, mais celle-ci la suivit et en la voyant avec l'homme, sauta d'un bond sur la table avant de lâcher :

\- Tessai, je crois que notre petite Lisbeth a des ennuis de cœur et qu'elle aurait besoin d'en parler...

Le chat échappa à un des chaussons de Lisbeth que la brune venait de lancer, les joues écarlates, et disparut rapidement alors que Tessai avait arrêté de préparer le repas du soir, prenant garde que rien ne brûle, avant de se tourner vers l'adolescente. Il lui adressa un regard sévère et elle récupéra son chausson la tête basse, avant de s'excuser.

\- C'est pas grave, Yoruichi fait souvent cet effet-là... Mais revenons-en au sujet qu'elle a évoqué.

Lisbeth se raidit immédiatement.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Tu préférerais que ce soit ton père qui s'en charge ?

La brune esquiva une brève grimace. Elle appréciait son père, mais.. Non. Discuter de ce sujet sensible avec lui était juste hors de question. Elle soupira, et s'assit sur une des rares chaises de la maison.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que toi, tu as besoin d'exprimer ? répondit-il en retour.

Lisbeth hésita un peu, rassemblant ses idées, et se demandant toujours s'il était bon pour elle d'en parler. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas la conscience tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette des mots précis sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se cala contre le dos de la chaise, ferma les yeux pour ne pas apercevoir la réaction de l'adulte et raconta ses réactions étranges face à Uryu.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se sentit un peu plus légère, et souleva ses paupières en constatant que Tessai restait silencieux, et resta deux secondes muette quand elle s'aperçut que le géant se retenait de sourire largement.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?! comprit-elle, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée.

L'adulte reprit son sérieux, et lui expliqua qu'elle était sans aucun doute amoureuse. Lisbeth ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, avant de nier fermement. Non, Uryu n'était qu'un ami, son premier ici et sans doute son meilleur ami avec Haruka, mais non, non, non, elle n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments à son égard !

L'ancien Shinigami secoua la tête devant le déni dont faisait preuve l'adolescente, et n'insista pas, elle finirait par se rendre compte qu'il ne disait pas ça pour la taquiner. Elle se mentait à elle-même, mais ça, il ne pouvait sans doute pas la convaincre, elle pouvait se montrer aussi têtue que son père.

Elle remonta faire ses devoirs, et une ombre surgit de derrière la paroi qui séparait les pièces.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû écouter cette conversation, même s'il s'agissait de ta fille Kisuke, fit remarquer avec un fond de réprobation le maître en kido.

\- Je ne pensais pas interrompre quelque chose, je n'ai entendu que la fin, mais promis, je ne lui en parlerais pas sans qu'elle n'aborde le sujet d'elle-même, ajouta-t-il pour tranquilliser son ami.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de triturer légèrement son bob, et lâcha doucement :

\- … Je ne peux même pas l'embêter un tout petit peu à ce propos ?

Il se reçut un regard noir de Tessai et promit qu'il ne ferait aucune allusion quand ce dernier le menaça de devenir sérieux, avant de râler dans son début de barbe l'injustice qu'il subissait. S'il ne pouvait même plus taquiner sa fille maintenant ! Surtout que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il la taquinerait sur Uryu...

Mais étonnamment, il pensait que cela l'aurait plus dérangé de savoir ses taquineries réelles. Seulement non. Il était juste inquiet pour Lisbeth, et aussi hilare d'imaginer la tête d'Ishida père s'il l'apprenait. Il sourit dans le vide, sourit qui se fana néanmoins quand il sentit une perturbation dans l'air, qu'il attribua à un garganta qui s'ouvrait.

\- Lisbeth, tu ne sors surtout pas ! lança-t-il en haussant la voix et en se relevant, sachant que sa fille l'aurait entendu, sa chambre n'étant pas très loin.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle aille faire une balade – presque – nocturne avec sans doute un Arrancar dans les parages. Il crut entendre sa fille lui répliquer ''geôlier !'' avant qu'il ne sorte. Cela lui tira un sourire et un soupir. Sa fille semblait ne pas comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement pour sa vie qu'il craignait. Mais aussi pour son esprit.

Il ne pourrait pas affirmer que le Hollow en elle ne ferait jamais surface, comme celui d'Ichigo, si elle devait affronter un Arrancar.

* * *

Lisbeth éteignit son réveil en grognant, le tintement strident lui faisant mal aux oreilles. Elle se leva doucement, s'asseyant au bord de son lit avant d'enfiler ses chaussons, et s'étira avant de se mettre debout. Elle étouffa un bâillement avant de se changer pour enfiler son uniforme, et sortit de sa chambre. Un bruit néanmoins la fit dresser l'oreille, et elle se détourna de son itinéraire premier – la cuisine – pour se diriger vers un couloir qu'elle reconnut comme celui abritant le laboratoire de son père, dont l'entrée était dévoilée. Elle hésita un peu avant de descendre, curieuse, jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil à sa montre pour ne pas arriver en retard au lycée.

Elle trouva son père en train de s'affairer sur un curieux... badge ? cercle ?, en communication audio avec quelqu'un, communication qu'il coupa quand il se retourna vers elle. Pour une fois son visage était éminemment sérieux, mais il retrouva le sourire en la voyant, et il lui annonça joyeusement qu'il avait magouillé avec son lycée pour qu'elle puisse aller voir son amie Haruka.

Lisbeth fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

\- Kisuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le blond soupira, avant retourner à ce qu'il étudiait.

\- Une guerre a éclaté, et je refuse que tu y sois mêlée, de près ou de loin. J'ai appelé ton amie Haruka et elle a accepté de t'héberger le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Mais je ne peux pas partir ! J'ai le lycée, mes amis, et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, parce que c'est exactement ce que tu me proposes, alors qu'eux restent ! Je refuse !

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu n'es pas une combattante, ni une guérisseuse. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à t'attaquer pour essayer de prendre l'ascendant sur moi et affaiblir la Soul Society, tu ne pourras rien faire. Alors pars. Tessai t'aidera à faire tes bagages.

Elle resta silencieuse, essayant d'assimiler ce que son père venait de dire, et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle avait comprit, comprit que si jamais elle était en danger son père viendrait l'aider, qu'il l'aimait, réellement, et qu'elle n'était plus l'adolescente indésirable du début. Néanmoins, elle était têtue, et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de défendre son droit à rester à Karakura, ne serait-ce que chez ses amis, comme Uryu, ou Ichigo ! Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, pas loin de la boutique qu'elle considérait comme sa maison.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa famille.

\- J'ai dit non Lisbeth. De plus... Il s'agit d'une guerre entre les Quincys et la Soul Society. Aucun de tes amis ne pourra veiller sur toi alors qu'ils sont impliqués dans cette guerre, que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre.

\- Que.. ?

Les derniers mots de son père résonnèrent dans son esprit, et eurent un écho dans sa mémoire. Uryu qui l'enserrait dans ses bras, lui demandant de faire attention à elle. Uryu, qui était un Quincy.

\- Non... C'est impossible, pas lui, pas Uryu ! Tu n'as aucune preuve, tu...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Rien que l'idée que son ami puisse se battre contre la Soul Society, contre Ichigo, lui faisait mal, comme si on avait pris son cœur et que on l'avait déchiré en deux devant elle. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, et une main se poser sur ses cheveux.

\- J'aurai aimé pouvoir te dire autre chose, mais... tout indique cette direction.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa fille ait une réaction aussi violente que celle qu'elle eut. Elle ne fondit pas simplement en larmes, elle se mit en plus à frapper son torse de toutes ses forces en hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Il attendit un peu avant de lui lancer un kidô de sommeil, qui fit s'effondrer la brune dans ses bras. Il effaça les larmes qui maculait son visage et soupira lourdement.

Il n'aurait jamais dû la rencontrer. Lisbeth représentait trop de choses désormais pour lui, et il n'arrivait pas à raisonner avec elle. Alors il suffisait sans doute de couper tout lien.

Il appela Tessai qui remonta l'adolescente dans sa chambre, et Urahara regarda partir sa fille avec peut-être pour une des rares fois de sa vie, un regret.

\- Adieu Lisbeth, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de retourner à l'étude du badge qui avait servi à voler les bankais de plusieurs capitaines.

Il n'était pas loin après tout de trouver la solution.

\- Qui est-ce ?

L'homme se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux verts qui se tenait assise dans un recoin du laboratoire, raison pour laquelle Lisbeth ne l'avait pas remarquée.

\- Personne dont tu dois te soucier Nelliel.

\- Et personne qui ne doit s'ajouter à la liste de morts que la Soul Society t'a envoyé ?

Il ne répondit pas, tellement la réponse semblait évidente pour tous les deux.

* * *

 **... Une petite review ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira normalement dans un mois, entre le 04 et le 05 janvier, c'est pendant les vacances donc normalement il n'y aura pas de retard !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **C'est un petit chapitre, surtout de transition, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, excepté les OCs qui eut sont ma propriété.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lisbeth fixait le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, le train traçant son chemin dans la campagne qu'il traversait. Elle releva à peine la tête quand quelqu'un s'invita en face d'elle, acquiesçant simplement quand l'inconnu lui demanda s'il pouvait s'installer là, et retourna ensuite à la contemplation du paysage.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Uryu soit passé du côté de l'ennemi. Mais était-ce en même temps vraiment l'ennemi pour lui ? Les Shinigamis avaient décimé les Quincys il y avait deux cents ans, mais était-ce une raison pour attaquer à nouveau la Soul Society ? Cela ressemblait plus à un cercle vicieux qu'autre chose : puisqu'ils nous ont attaqués, attaquons-les pour se venger... Le sang appellera toujours le sang.

Son cœur lui semblait être déchiré en deux. D'un côté elle voulait que cette guerre se termine au plus vite, de préférence avec la victoire des Shinigamis, car elle ne voulait pas perdre son père, Tessai, Yoruichi, Ichigo ou tous ceux qui gravitaient de près ou de loin autour de sa sphère familiale et d'amis. Seulement... Seulement la victoire des Shinigamis signifierait sans aucun doute celle d'Uryu, car s'il survivait, la Soul Society ne prendrait pas le risque de le laisser en vie. Mais si les Quincys gagnaient... Elle perdrait tout, sans même être sûre qu'Uryu reste en vie.

Quoi qu'il se passe dans cette guerre, elle savait d'avance qu'une partie de son cœur y resterait.

Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer. De toute façon, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Elle ne pouvait plus qu'attendre et espérer, espérer que la guerre fasse le moins de morts possibles, même si elle savait son vœu utopique. Une guerre faisait toujours trop de morts pour que cela soit acceptable.

Lorsque la gare où elle s'arrêtait fut annoncé, elle se releva et elle fut un peu surprise en voyant que l'inconnu qui s'était assis en face d'elle se levait aussi. Ils récupérèrent leurs valises en silence, et elle le détailla du coin de l'œil. Il devait être aussi jeune que lui, ou peut-être un peu plus âgé mais guère plus, et elle n'apercevait de lui que ses cheveux blonds, engoncé comme il était dans un large manteau noir. Elle ne fut pas plus indiscrète que cela et sortit du train, se retrouvant à fouiller le quai du regard pour apercevoir son amie. Elle la vit enfin qui secouait son bras dans les airs pour qu'elle la remarque, ce qui amena un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Lisbeth. Son amie ne changerait sans doute jamais...

Elle remarqua en s'approchant que son amie avait amené quelqu'un, une jeune femme plutôt grande et visiblement métisse, qui lui fit penser à Yoruichi. Lisbeth eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à la Shinigami, mais se morigéna mentalement. Elle ne devait se laisser aller à ses inquiétudes, cela lui ferait trop de mal. Elle salua Haruka qui vint l'enlacer, puis son amie lui présenta la jeune femme.

\- Voici Tristan Jackie, une ancienne Fullbringer. _Devil's Game_ l'a recueillie, tout comme une autre Fullbringer. Elle est là parce qu'un de ses amis devrait arriver par le même train que toi, babilla Haruka. Mademoiselle Tristan, voici mon amie Urahara Lisbeth.

\- Tu as enfin réussi à te souvenir du nom de mon père ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la brune, sans voir au passage le tressaillement de la Fullbringer à l'entente de son nom de famille.

\- Tch, le voir débarquer dans mon appart comme une fleur m'a marqué, grogna-t-elle, bien que visiblement amusée. Sinon, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuit en la fixant dans les yeux. Et ne cherche pas à esquiver la question, ni à me mentir, je le saurai, prévint-elle quand elle s'aperçut que la brune avait commencé à réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- On... On pourrait en parler plus tard ? lâcha Lisbeth dans un soupir.

\- Ne pense même pas que je vais oublier, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Jackie, qui avait assisté à l'échange sans dire un mot. Je peux vous laisser ? Votre ami ne devrait pas tarder à vous trouver.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous reverrai au QG de _Devil's Game_ dans la journée je suppose ?

Haruka se tourna vers Lisbeth, semblant demander son approbation, et la brune, se rappelant soudain de quelque chose à cette demande de la Fullbringer, souffla :

\- Tu n'as pas normalement cours ce matin ?

Son amie sembla soudain gênée, et Lisbeth fronça les sourcils, avant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de louper le lycée pour venir la chercher, qu'elle aurait pu se débrouiller toute seule...

\- C'est hors de question, pas avec ta manie de tomber dans les ennuis avec des Hollows, la tança Haruka. Tu es mon amie, et j'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi. Donc je le ferais, quoi que tu en dises !

\- Jackie ? Qui sont ces personnes ?

Les deux adolescentes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, que Lisbeth reconnus comme l'inconnu du train. Elle eut un frisson en croisant ses yeux émeraudes qui semblaient la toiser avec mépris, même si le garçon en face d'elle n'était pas plus grand qu'elle.

\- Yukio, je te présente Satô Haruka, de _Devil's Gam_ e, et son amie Urahara Lisbeth, présenta la jeune femme métisse en désignant les adolescentes tour à tour.

À nouveau le nom de famille de Lisbeth fit tiquer le garçon, et cette fois-ci elle ne le laissa pas passer.

\- Je peux savoir quel est le problème avec mon nom ?

\- Nous ne voulons pas à avoir à faire avec la fille d'un Shinigami, répliqua immédiatement le garçon, attendant visiblement sa réaction qui ne tarda pas.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon père ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua Yukio.

\- Je suppose que vous avez eu besoin de son aide alors, répliqua-t-elle alors sèchement, avant de se détourner. Haruka, nous y allons ? S'ils ne veulent pas de moi, je ne leur imposerai pas ma présence.

La lycéenne leva les yeux au ciel, et s'excusa auprès de Jackie avant de prendre Lisbeth par le bras et de partir. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien en chemin, évitant les sujets qui les auraient mises mal à l'aise et arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes devant l'immeuble où était situé l'appartement d'Haruka.

\- Ton frère est là ? demanda Lisbeth alors qu'elles prenaient l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage.

\- Non, il est à l'université, mais il sera rentré dans l'après-midi, répondit Haruka alors qu'une sonnerie annonçait l'étage.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'ascenseur, et Haruka sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche avant de se diriger vers une porte où était inscrit le numéro 608. Elle inséra l'une des clés dans la serrure, et en deux tours ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

\- Voici ton chez-toi pour quelques jours ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu dormiras avec moi, et je suis désolée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de place.

\- Tu sais bien que je pourrais vivre dans un mouchoir de poche, répondit Lisbeth en posant sa valise dans l'entrée. C'est déjà un miracle que tu m'acceptes, alors...

\- Qu''est-ce qu'il se passe Lisbeth ? l'interrompit brusquement son amie d'un air sérieux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe réellement ? Pourquoi tu es là alors que la relation avec ton père semble s'être améliorée ? Ou pourquoi chez moi et pas chez un de tes amis à Karakura, comme le fameux Uryu ?

Lisbeth ferma les yeux en entendant le prénom du Quincy, elle mit une main sur son cœur. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de penser qu'il était passé à l'ennemi, pourquoi il y avait toute cette peur en elle, la peur de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait reconstruit après la mort de sa mère ?

Deux bras l'entourèrent et Haruka obligea son amie à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Et quand Lisbeth commença à sangloter, elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Elle avait toujours été là pour Lisbeth, même après la mort de sa mère où la brune avait été à la limite de devenir une épave. Ce fut uniquement quand elle eut appris que son père était toujours en vie et qu'elle passerait sous sa garde qu'elle s'était ressaisie. Haruka l'avait vu au fond du gouffre comme au meilleure de sa forme, mais jamais, jamais son amie n'avait pleuré à l'entente d'un simple prénom.

Elle mena la brune jusqu'à la pièce qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon, et l'installa sur le vieux truc aux ressorts défoncés qui servait de canapé, et attendit que la crise de larmes soit passé pour demander à connaître le fin fond de l'histoire. Elle ne lâcha pas Lisbeth un seule instant alors que son amie lui racontait tout dans les moindres détails, et une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Haruka jura à voix haute.

\- Je vais tordre le cou de cet Uryu de mes propres mains, et en faire de la chair à boudin !

Cela fit sortir un rire étranglé de la gorge de Lisbeth, la remarque étant plus que drôle venant de son amie qui était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries, t'es même pas capable de tuer un moustique.

\- Je sais bien, mais... ça me tue de te voir dans un état pareil Lisbeth. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Il y a une guerre qui se mène à la Soul Society, et tu es mise à l'écart alors même que ta famille et tes amis y sont. Je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes, que tu ais peur, mais tu ne peux qu'attendre, car tu ne serais qu'un boulet sur place.

Lisbeth lui adressa un regard peiné et soupira.

\- Je voudrais simplement être sûre qu'ils reviennent tous sains et saufs, même Uryu...

Haruka hocha la tête, puis sortit de dessous sa chemise un pendentif en forme de lune. Lisbeth eut un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre.

\- C'est ton fullbring ?

\- Oui, il me semble que tu ne l'as jamais vu en action, ne ?

L'adolescente n'attendit pas la réponse avant de murmurer :

\- Sleepy Moon.

Son pendentif s'éclaira d'une lueur argenté, avant qu'une douce musique ne retentisse, et Lisbeth ne tarda pas à s'endormir, ce qui tira un petit sourire à Haruka avant qu'elle ne cesse d'utiliser son Fullbring. La brune ne serait sans doute pas très contente d'avoir été endormie ainsi quand elle se réveillerait ce soir, et elle allait sans doute être infernale, mais au moins pendant ce temps-là elle ne brûlerait plus d'inquiétude.

On toqua à la porte de l'appartement, et Haruka se leva pour aller l'ouvrir. Elle tomba nez-à-nez sur Jackie, et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. La métisse fit quelques pas, et alors que l'adolescente fermait la porte, celle-ci demanda :

\- Puis-je parler avec Urahara ?

\- Je l'ai endormie, elle ne se réveillera pas avant ce soir. Pourquoi, vous lui voulez quelque chose ?

\- Son père a contacté Yukio et Riruka. Il semblerait qu'une guerre se déroule à la Soul Society... Et il se pourrait bien que _Devil's Game_ s'en mêle si Riruka est concernée.

* * *

 **... Une petite review ?**

 **Sinon au passage je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, une bonne santé et la réussite pour vos projets !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira entre le premier et le deux février, et comme toujours si j'ai du retard je le signalerai sur mon profil !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, entre mes devoirs, les vœux post-bac et le syndrome de la page blanche pour un bout de ce chapitre, je n'ai hélas pas réussi à le sortir plus tôt.**

 **Comme les choses ne risquent pas de s'améliorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je ne peux plus vous promettre de date précise de parution, surtout qu'au final je suis souvent en retard. J'essayerai de publier un autre chapitre avant les vacances d'Avril, mais en tout cas j'essayerai d'en publier un pendant ces vacances.**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est la propriété de Tite Kubo.**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Justine : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

Haruka ne cessait de toucher son pendentif en attendant que Lisbeth se réveille, et Jackie, agacée par ce tic, lui demanda gentiment d'arrêter.

\- Désolée. Je ne peux m'en empêcher dès qu'il arrive quelque chose à Lisbeth. Après tout sans elle, je n'aurais jamais révélé mon pouvoir...

\- C'est vrai ? l'interrogea la métisse, intriguée.

\- Yep. Je dois avouer néanmoins que je ne préférerais pas recommencer. Je suis tombée une seule fois nez-à-nez avec un Hollow appâté par le reiatsu de Lisbeth, ça m'a suffit !

\- C'est comme ça que vous avez rencontré les membres de Devil's Game ?

Haruka acquiesça, et Jackie se tut. L'horloge sur le mur égrenait les minutes avec un ''tic'' presque inaudible. Finalement la brune se réveilla en bâillant, et ne tarda pas à darder un regard noir sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Rendors-moi encore contre ma volonté et tu vas m'entendre !

\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait de toi-même sinon, et tu étais fatiguée.

Haruka jeta un regard vers Jackie, puis se retourna à nouveau vers Lisbeth pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Yukio et Riruka avaient été contactés par son père pour la guerre à la Soul Society. La participation de _Devil's Game_ au conflit était âprement débattue depuis l'annonce, et Haruka lui proposa d'y participer.

\- Il y aura déjà trop de morts dans cette guerre, Haruka. Si je vais à cette réunion, je serais contre l'implication de _Devil's Game_. Ce n'est pas votre combat.

\- Cela pourrait sauver des vies.

\- Cela pourrait tout aussi bien en détruire encore plus, soupira Lisbeth.

La brune ne se cachait pas qu'elle aimerait être sûre que son père survive, ainsi que ses amis, surtout Uryu. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un vain désir. Elle ne voulait pas alors que d'autres personnes qui lui étaient chères, comme sa meilleure amie, perdent la vie dans ce conflit qui ne les concernait pas.

Jackie toussota pour attirer l'attention des deux adolescentes, et quand celle-ci se retournèrent vers elle, elle expliqua :

\- Je n'ai pas eu toutes les informations concernant le Shinigami Urahara et la guerre à la Soul Society. Peut-être y-a-t-il une bonne raison pour laquelle il nous demande de l'aide. Nous devrions nous rendre à _Devil's Game_ pour plus de renseignements.

\- Ça ne fera pas changer d'avis, souffla Lisbeth, mais je suppose que Haruka mérite de connaître tous les détails de cette affaire comme vous.

Elle se leva à ses mots, et en voyant le regard étonnée de son amie, soupira.

\- Vous avez gagné, on y va, mais je resterai sur mes positions.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si butée, remarqua Haruka en se levant à son tour en même temps que Jackie. Tu penses rester sur tes positions même si les arguments sont en faveur de la participation de _Devil's Game_ ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait plus de morts, quel qu'en soit la raison.

Haruka leva les yeux au ciel alors Jackie reprenait sa veste. Les deux adolescentes en firent de même et les trois sortirent de l'appartement. Elles prirent le chemin de la sucrerie désaffectée qui servait de QG au groupe de Fullbringers de la ville, et étaient presque arrivées au niveau de la zone industrielle quand Lisbeth s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Haruka en voyant que son amie n'avançait plus.

\- Dépêchons-nous d'arriver, répondit simplement la brune en reprenant sa marche, tout en accélérant le pas.

Un hurlement retentit, et les trois femmes n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elles se mirent à courir, espérant ne pas être la cible du Hollow dans les parages. Haruka qui connaissait mieux la zone que les deux autres les firent passer par le chemin le plus rapide, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

Trois petits Hollows surgirent devant elles, tous ressemblant à un croisement entre une hyène et un scorpion, et d'un commun accord, elles se séparèrent.

Jackie s'attendait un peu à ne pas être poursuivie. Elle avait perdue ses pouvoirs de Fullbringer et n'était donc pas assez intéressante pour les Hollows, comparée à Haruka où à la fille d'Urahara. Mais elle fut étonnée de voir que les trois Hollows ne poursuivirent qu'Haruka, et de loin elle pouvait voir que Lisbeth était aussi surprise qu'elle.

La brune porta la main à son écharpe qu'elle portait par habitude autour du coup. Elle avait oublié qu'elle servait à dissimuler son reiatsu. Du coup, les Hollows se concentraient sur son amie Haruka, la seule ayant un reiatsu assez important pour intéresser les monstres. Elle pesta, et enleva son écharpe alors que son amie tirait son pendentif, dans le but d'endormir ses attaquants. Cela attira à elle deux des Hollows, alors qu'Haruka endormait le troisième. Lisbeth prit une inspiration, ressassant ce que lui avaient appris les Vizards.

Elle se laissa toucher par l'un de ses assaillants pour que son âme soit séparée de son corps, et se retrouva dans son état de Shinigami. Elle ne devait pas paniquer, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle combattait des Hollows. Les conseils d'Hiyori lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle se mit en position de défense alors que les esprits corrompus fondaient sur elle.

Lisbeth leva son arme et transperça le masque du premier, esquivant le second. Il allait revenir à la charge quand Haruka l'endormit en utilisant son pouvoir. La brune la remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de purifier les deux Hollows endormis et de retourner dans son corps, remettant son foulard.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'aide, à ce que je vois.

Les deux filles levèrent la tête vers la source de la voix, et elles soupirèrent en reconnaissant le jeune homme, qui faisait parti de Devil's Game.

\- Tetsuo, tu arrives encore après la bataille. Descend de là, tu vas te faire remarquer, le gronda Haruka.

Le jeune homme, assis sur un pylône électrique, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de s'exécuter.

\- C'est Jackie qui est venue nous signaler le problème, mais visiblement vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'aide, commença-t-il une fois au sol.

\- Non, effectivement, répondit Haruka. On se rendait au QG, comment avancent les discussions ?

\- Vous verrez bien, fit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns clairs avec un petit sourire qu'il perdit en se tournant vers la brune. Au fait Lisbeth, c'est un déplaisir de te revoir !

\- C'est réciproque Tetsuo, répondit l'adolescente d'une voix cassante.

Lisbeth ne cachait pas sa mésentente avec la plupart des membres de _Devil's Game_ , qui le lui rendaient bien. Néanmoins, elle s'était toujours plus sentie à l'aise avec les Fullbringers qu'avec le reste du monde, tout du moins avant qu'elle ne se rende à Karakura. Au moins, ça ne les choquait pas qu'elle voie les esprits des défunts.

Le petit groupe prit la route du QG de Devil's Game, se dépêchant. La zone industrielle n'était pas le meilleur endroit de la ville pour faire une balade, surtout alors que le soir tombait. Tetsuo chercha à embêter Lisbeth, mais cette dernière l'ignora alors qu'Haruka foudroyait le garçon du regard.

La vieille sucrerie désaffectée se dévoila à leur regard au détour d'une intersection, et ce fut Tetsuo qui tapa le code pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à l'intérieur. Les adolescentes s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir de l'entrée à la suite du garçon, et des éclats de voix leur parvinrent.

\- Visiblement, le débat est animé, commenta Haruka.

\- Ça t'étonne ? On parle d'aider des gens qui ont tué des personnes comme nous, rétorqua Tetsuo.

Lisbeth haussa un sourcil, pas sûre d'être au courant de toute l'histoire. Haruka leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien. Tetsuo eut un sourire supérieur, qui quitta son visage alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle principale. Les Fullbringers derrière le mur semblaient avoir trouvé un accord puisque aucun cri n'était audible. L'adolescent toqua à la porte, et entra une fois qu'il y fut invité, suivi par les deux filles.

Les Fullbringers s'étaient tous dispersés dans la salle, faisant comprendre que la réunion était terminée. Le chef de Devil's Game était néanmoins encore autour de la table, installé juste en face de la porte, et il fit la moue en voyant Lisbeth.

\- L'anglaise, quel déplaisir, je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

\- L'ennui est partagé Natsu, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à revenir.

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons plus besoin de ton avis. _Devil's_ Game ne participera pas, donc tes connaissances sur la Soul Society ne nous sont plus nécessaires.

La brune fut soulagée. Elle n'était en aucune façon pour leur présence en ce conflit, de peur qu'Haruka et son frère s'y retrouve mêlés. D'ailleurs, en parlant du frère d'Haruka, il était dans un coin de la pièce, à discuter avec le blond que l'adolescente avait croisé dans le train.

Haruka rejoignit son aîné sans attendre, et sous le regard sévère de Nastu, qui aurait préféré qu'elle parte, Lisbeth en fit de même. En les voyant arriver vers eux, le blond s'éloigna, alors que le visage du frère d'Haruka se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Tiens, voilà mes deux filles préférées !

Sa sœur vint le serrer contre elle, alors que Lisbeth, même si elle connaissait le garçon depuis longtemps, se contenta d'un hochement de tête plus formel. Il les sonda du regard, sans doute pour vérifier qu'elles n'avaient rien après l'attaque du Hollow, avant de leur demander si tout allait bien. La question était tout particulièrement destinée à Lisbeth, et elle acquiesça simplement. Akiro fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard vers sa sœur qui s'était décrochée de lui. Haruka lui fit signe de sa baisser et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille sous le regard moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré de l'apprentie Vizard.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mentir Lisbeth, je peux comprendre que tu n'ailles pas bien si tu t'inquiètes pour ton père et tes amis, souffla Akiro en fixant l'adolescente.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un instant alors que Lisbeth rougissait, un peu gênée de s'être fait prendre à mentir. Haruka était sa meilleure amie, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être exaspérante parfois, comme lorsqu'elle la mettait dans ce genre de position.

\- Tu sais, le pouvoir de Yukio lui permet de faire rentrer une personne dans sa console. Seuls lui et Riruka vont à la Soul Society, mais peut-être accepterait-il de t'y emmener. Au moins pourrais-tu essayer de protéger ceux à qui tu tiens.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! C'est une guerre Akiro, pas un pique-nique. Si j'y vais, je me ferai tuer.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas la capacité de te défendre, souleva Haruka. Mais je suis d'accord avec elle Akiro, elle se ferait tuer. Si les Quincys repèrent son reiatsu, elle est fout...

L'adolescente ne termina pas sa phrase, et ses yeux se portèrent sur l'étole de Lisbeth.

\- Dis-moi Lisbeth, dans quel état seras-tu si personne que tu aimes ne revient ? la questionna Akiro. Nous t'avons vu au fond du gouffre après la mort de ta mère, et il s'agissait d'une seule personne. Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'encourager à y aller et à mettre ta vie en jeu. Je ne me le pardonnerais sans doute pas si tu n'en revenais pas, mais ce serait encore pire si je te voyais sombrer peu à peu dans la tristesse sans t'avoir donné cette option. Peut-être qu'Haruka n'est pas d'accord avec moi, mais tu as presque dix-sept ans, tu es capable de prendre la décision que tu regretteras le moins.

Lisbeth en resta sans voix, et alors qu'Haruka disputait son frère, elle commença à réfléchir. Elle hésitait. Évidemment, elle voulait s'assurer que malgré le camp gagnant, tous ceux qui lui étaient chers survivraient. La capacité de Yukio pouvait lui permettre de se rendre à la Soul Society, mais en pleine guerre, était-ce raisonnable ? Son écharpe pouvait bien dissimuler son reiatsu grâce à son père, mais est-ce que cela serait suffisant ?

 _Devil's Game_ n'interviendra pas, mais est-ce qu'elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, voulait rester assise sans agir ? Est-ce qu'elle souhaitait compter uniquement sur la chance pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait ?

Lisbeth savait se défendre, elle avait des connaissances en kido, que ce soit d'attaque, de défense ou de soins. Elle fixa ses mains. Elle pouvait presque sentir le poids de sa lame avec laquelle elle s'était tant entraînée, sous la houlette des Vizards. Sa lame qui n'avait d'autres fonctions à ses yeux que protéger. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait le faire ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait la capacité de défendre ceux qui lui étaient chers face à des personnes qui n'hésiteront pas un seul instant à la tuer ?

Ses poings se refermèrent dans le vide. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle se tourna vers Akiro.

\- Où est Yukio ? J'aimerai discuter avec lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que la moyenne, mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin dans l'écriture, j'espère que vous saurez me le pardonner.**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à Tite Kubo.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Justine : C'est pas grave pour le doublon, ça me fait doublement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

* * *

Lisbeth triturait nerveusement son foulard autour de son cou. Elle ne cessait non plus de croiser et décroiser ses jambes, froissant son uniforme de Shinigami.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise sous sa forme spirituelle, se sentant plus vulnérable que dans son corps. Le Zanpakuto accroché à sa taille ne la rassérénait pas, et le fait d'être enfermée dans le Fullbring de Yukio ne l'aidait pas non plus.

À l'horizon ne se profilait qu'un espace vide, dans des tons de bleus et de violets. Mais à part elle, il n'existait rien d'autre. C'était vide. Elle n'avait pour s'occuper les mains que son foulard, et rien pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle n'osait pas s'entraîner, de peur de sentir sa lame glisser de sa main tremblante. Puis, elle voulait préserver ses forces pour la Soul Society.

Mais le plus éprouvant, c'était l'écoulement du temps. Elle était dans l'incapacité total de savoir depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Sa montre avait cessé de fonctionner lorsqu'elle avait pénétré la dimension parallèle. Cela aurait pu faire des heures, voire des jours, ou même simplement quelques minutes.

Lisbeth avait bien sûr essayé de se reposer. Mais l'inquiétude qui la rongeait l'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil. Dans sa mémoire tournait ses souvenirs, et les scénarii les plus atroces qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle avait peur de tout perdre, encore, comme après la mort de sa mère. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir trouver quelque chose auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

 _\- Nous pourrions discuter, Lili._

La petite voix désincarnée dans sa tête. Ça faisait longtemps que son Hollow ne s'était pas manifesté. Évidemment, il fallait que cela soit aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tais-toi donc.

\- _Ooooh, moi qui voulais simplement te changer les idées... En voilà une façon de m'accueillir !_

\- Si je souhaitais parler avec quelqu'un, j'aurais essayé de communiquer avec mon Zanpakuto, pas avec toi.

 _\- Mais je suis elle, comme elle est moi._

Lisbeth fronça les sourcils, momentanément intriguée par les dires de son Hollow. Elle finit par soupirer, avant de nier.

\- Tu mens. Je n'ai rien pour te croire.

 _\- Quel esprit cartésien !_

L'ironie de la créature se percevait très nettement. Lisbeth grinça des dents avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Instinctivement, elle sentait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul moyen de faire taire son Hollow.

Elle se retrouva vite dans son monde intérieur, et eut un sursaut en le voyant agité. Le désert argenté subissait un vent violent qui créait des tourbillons de sable, et la lune était masquée par un nuage.

 _\- C'est le reflet de ton esprit tourmenté, Lili._

Lisbeth se retourna et tressauta en voyant sa copie conforme négative lui faire face. Les cheveux de son clone étaient blancs, tout comme sa peau et ses vêtements. Mais ce qui déstabilisa le plus Lisbeth, ce fut les deux yeux noirs où la pupille se confondait avec l'iris.

\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi. Je n'aime pas ce surnom.

\- _As-tu les moyens de me faire taire ?_ s'amusa le Hollow.

Lisbeth grimaça alors que son vis-à-vis souriait largement. L'adolescente posa sa main sur sa hanche, là où se trouvait normalement son arme. Elle pâlit en ne saisissant que du vide sous ses doigts. Elle devint carrément blanche quand elle vit sa lame dans la main du Hollow.

\- Rends-la moi, s'il te plaît.

Lisbeth tendit la main, espérant que son Hollow lui rende l'arme, sans grande conviction néanmoins. La créature examina la lame, avant de retourner son attention sur l'adolescente et de sourire.

 _\- Non. Sauf si tu trouves mon nom._

Le clone s'inclina, comme pour saluer Lisbeth, avant de filer entre les dunes. La brune jura entre ses dents, avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Elle dut néanmoins bientôt renoncer. Le vent s'était intensifié, et le sable emporté lui bouchait la vue. Elle n'avait aucune chance de rattraper son Hollow.

Heureusement qu'elle savait qu'elle retrouverait son arme dès qu'elle sortirait de sa méditation, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait la faire chier !

Lisbeth tritura la montre à son poignet dans un tic. Elle ne laisserait tout de même pas son Hollow avoir l'ascendance sur elle, non ? Elle se mit à réfléchir.

Son Hollow ne lui rendrait pas son arme tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé son nom. Mais elle n'avait aucun indice. Ou plutôt, elle en avait un dont elle doutait de la véracité. Son Hollow serait une part de son Zanpakuto.

Seulement, cela ne l'aidait guère, tout compte fait. Elle ignorait après tout le nom de son Zanpakuto. Elle ne pouvait à la limite que le deviner à partir de son apparence. Mais la première et unique fois où elle avait rencontrée l'esprit de son Zanpakuto, s'était-il montré sous sa véritable forme ?

Trop de questions et pas assez de solutions.

\- Alors... La dernière fois, l'esprit avait deux ailes à la place des bras. Un oiseau, peut-être ? Tori ? De plus, le bleu était sa couleur dominante... Aoi tori ? Aotori ? réfléchit à haute voix Lisbeth.

Le vent sembla soudain se calmer. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, et continua à énumérer tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Néanmoins, rien d'autre ne se produit.

 _\- Tu es drôle._

La voix, grave cette fois, fit se retourner l'adolescente. Son Zanpakuto se trouvait quelques pas derrière elle, un sourire sur son visage.

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu utilises la logique pour trouver mon nom. C'est plus que ce que la plupart font._

\- L'ais-je trouvé alors ?

Le sourire de l'esprit s'agrandit. La femme-oiseau s'approcha, et se pencha à l'oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Immédiatement après, Lisbeth se fit expulser de son monde intérieur.

La brune rouvrit brusquement les yeux dans la dimension de la console de Yukio. Elle était haletante, en sueur, et son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique, mais elle souriait. Elle avait enfin le nom de son Zanpakuto.

\- Torihime, souffla-t-elle, appréciant le nom sur sa langue. La princesse-oiseau.

Lisbeth ignorait encore tout des capacités de son Zanpakuto, mais il y avait déjà un pas de franchi. Quelque part, cela la rassurait dans son idée d'aller à la Soul Society.

Elle se releva, et tenta de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée. Elle y parvint au bout de quelques minutes, puis s'étira. Son corps était douloureux d'être resté si longtemps dans une même position. Bon, au moins, elle avait évité les fourmillement dans les jambes.

Un écran noir apparut soudain dans le vide. Lisbeth sursauta avant de s'en approcher, sentant qu'il s'agissait du pouvoir de Yukio. Elle aperçut alors à travers l'écran une ville aux bâtiments blancs, qui semblait avoir subi plusieurs bombes. Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Comment pourrait-elle retrouver ceux qui lui étaient chers là-dedans ?

Son inquiétude disparut vite, quand elle vit sur l'écran Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruihchi et ce qui semblaient être deux Arrancars. Elle soupira de soulagement. Au moins trois de ses amis étaient pour le moment en vie. Elle n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait, mais bientôt elle n'eut comme vision plus qu'un mur sombre.

\- Merci Yukio, remercia-t-elle à haute voix.

Le Fullbringer ne devait sans doute pas l'entendre, mais le plus important était l'intention. Elle le lui répéterait tout à l'heure.

Elle changea d'idée quand elle fut brutalement expulsée de la dimension de la console, et qu'elle s'écrasa contre le sol. Juste aux pieds de Yukio, qui avait un sourire de sale gosse.

Lisbeth se releva en grommelant, néanmoins sans abreuver d'injures le jeune homme. Il avait eu la bonté de l'amener jusqu'ici, elle n'allait pas se le mettre à dos non plus. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient dans un genre de cube noir, une extension du pouvoir de Yukio.

\- Nous sommes au niveau du palais du Roi des âmes, l'informa Riruka alors que Yukio créait une ouverture dans le cube pour faire sortir la Vizard.

\- Néanmoins, il semblerait que le chef des Quincy l'ait tué et qu'il s'amuse à remodeler tout le palais... Il y a tout ceux que tu cherches ici.

\- Je vois, merci Riruka pour le résumé rapide.

Lisbeth inspira profondément, avant de sortir du cube.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu te débrouilles toute seule, fille de Shinigami, lança Yukio alors que l'ouverture se refermait.

\- Bonne chance ! lui souhaita Riruka. Essaye de rester en vie, sinon c'est ton père qui va nous tuer !

Lisbeth eut un sourire triste alors que l'entrée du cube se fermait, et chassa la peur de ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Seuls comptaient les siens et leurs vies. Elle toucha le foulard autour de son cou. Il s'agissait de son unique assurance-vie. Son père l'avait conçu, alors il n'y avait aucun doute que cela remplirait sa fonction.

Logiquement, les ennemis se trouvaient dans le château qui s'étendait vers le ciel. Logiquement, tout le monde devait soit être à l'intérieur, soit en train de s'y diriger.

-Allez, allons-y, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même pour se donner du courage.

Elle commença à marcher rapidement parmi les ruines remodelées, voulant économiser ses forces. Pour elle, la guerre commençait maintenant.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera comme promis dans deux semaines, entre le 19 et le 20 Avril !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, en tout cas !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis super heureuse d'avoir terminé ce chapitre ! Mine de rien, on est plus très loin de la fin...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Sauf OCs, tout est à Tite Kubo**

* * *

Lisbeth se rattrapa à un mur alors qu'une énième secousse secouait le sol. Elle se redressa en tremblant. Les combats devaient être titanesques pour engendrer autant de forces. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Qu'avait-elle pensée enfin ? Elle n'avait aucune chance face à ces monstres de puissance !

Elle avait peur de mourir. Non seulement écrasée par les bâtiments qui pouvaient s'écrouler, mais aussi si elle tombait nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un. Qu'il soit un ennemi ou un Shinigami d'ailleurs, car à par son père et ses amis, personne ne savait pour elle. Ils pourraient penser à une ruse des Quincys et la tuer sans autre forme de procès. Elle devait se faire discrète. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'avancer désormais.

Lisbeth avait l'impression de faire un cache-cache géant alors qu'elle arpentait les rues vide, avançant vers le château qui se dressait dans le ciel. Elle vérifiait chaque avant de tourner, passait par les coins les plus sombres. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, sa vie dépendait de sa capacité à échapper aux radars de tous ceux présents.

Elle sentit soudain plus loin le reiatsu de son père. Elle hésita un instant. Devait-elle le rejoindre, ou continuer ? Une nouvelle secousse parcourue le sol, le brisant en deux. Lisbeth sauta, s'éloignant de la faille, et atterrit sur un mur. Elle tourna la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit un bras s'élever dans le ciel à quelques pâtés de maison plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle vit le poing se serrer. Sous ses pieds le sol trembla, et au pied du bras un nuage de poussière émergea. Lisbeth se décida à s'éloigner. Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un combat. Seulement, elle s'attendait un peu à ce que des personnes finissent par être projetées loin du lieu, peut-être même de son côté. Et elle ne devait pas être vue.

Elle sauta sur le sol, et longea les murs, prudente, veillant à ce qu'ils ne s'effondrent pas sur elle à son passage. Elle leva néanmoins la tête quand un bruit d'explosion retentit. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant que le bras avait disparu. Un problème de moins pour elle.

Elle reprit sa route, suivant le reiatsu de son père. Néanmoins, elle sentit quelques mètres plus loin un frisson la parcourir.

\- _Tu ne fais pas partie du jeu. Va-t'en._

Lisbeth releva la tête, cherchant qui avait pu lui souffler ces mots.

 _\- Je t'ai dit de courir, imbécile ! Cours avant qu'ils ne te touchent !_

Elle reconnu la voix de son Zanpakuto, et obéit sans plus réfléchir. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, se cachant entre les décombres. Elle passa derrière un mur troué, et du coin de l'œil aperçut deux silhouettes se faisant face. L'une était armé de ce qui semblait être un fusil, et l'autre portait un kimono fleurit.

\- Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière... Alors jouons jusqu'à l'un de nous tombe, veux-tu ? entendit-elle.

Lisbeth se dépêcha de s'éloigner, croisant les doigts pour ne pas se faire repérer, priant pour que l'invention de son père suffise à dissimuler son reiatsu. Ses jambes commençaient à la faire souffrir, et elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se cacha sous un mur tombé pour éviter de se faire voir et prendre une pause. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer comme ça, à l'aveuglette, juste en suivant le reiatsu de son père. Elle pouvait prendre son propre chemin pour arriver jusqu'au château et stopper Uryu.

Soudain, une chape noir s'abattit sur le lieu des combats, et Lisbeth se mit à frissonner. Elle fixa ses doigts trembler, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit.

\- J'ai... La chair de poule ?

Elle ressortit prudemment de son abri, et le reiatsu environnant lui fit comprendre que c'était dû à la capacité de quelqu'un.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Lisbeth. J'aime pas ça du tout.

Il valait mieux qu'elle reste à l'abri en attendant que cela passe, décida-t-elle. Elle retourna s'abriter sous le mur tombé, et serra ses jambes contre elle, espérant que cela passe vite.

Des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures s'égrainèrent. Lisbeth n'avait plus la notion du temps, sa montre ne marchant plus ici. Enfin, la chape noire disparut, et elle ressortit.

\- Il va falloir rattraper le temps perdu, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se remit en route, clignant des yeux avec la luminosité plus forte. Le sol trembla - encore - et elle tomba par terre, n'ayant pu l'anticiper cette fois-ci. Elle se releva en grommelant, tâtant le bas de son dos, douloureux. Son geste se suspendit quand elle s'aperçut qu'un géant abattait une tour sur le sol.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se pinça. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Merde. Heureusement qu'elle était loin !

Elle se retourna et elle crut que son cœur s'arrêterait de battre alors qu'une colonne d'électricité fendait les cieux. Il s'agissait sans nul doute du pouvoir de Yoruichi, elle sentait son reiatsu. Celui de son père était proche aussi.

Le problème... C'était qu'elle n'était qu'à une petite centaine de mètres des lieux. Trop près, autrement dit.

D'autres éclairs fendirent le ciel, détruisant les bâtiments alentours, et Lisbeth voulut se mettre à l'abri. Pas assez rapidement, puisqu'un mur s'effondra sur elle. Elle se jeta au sol et en boule, fermant les yeux, espérant réduire les dégâts. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et fut surprise que rien ne lui tombe dessus. Elle souleva les paupières et commença à paniquer en constatant qu'elle se trouvait dans le noir complet. Elle tenta alors de se relever, mais sa tête frappa violemment quelque chose. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur, et porta la main à son crâne. Elle aurait une belle bosse.

Mais au moins, cela signifiait que le pan de mur s'était effondré en un seul morceau, et que d'autres débris le soutenaient pour l'instant. Néanmoins, elle devait se dépêcher de sortir de là-dessous. Soit le mur finirait par lui tomber dessus, soit elle manquerait d'oxygène.

Lisbeth tâta de la main les alentours, ne rencontrant que du vide à côté d'elle. Elle devrait avoir la place de dégainer son sabre et de créer une ouverture dans le mur, ou de s'en servir comme levier. Elle sortit son Zanpakuto, et dans le noir, tenta d'estimer ce qu'il fallait mieux faire.

Une nouvelle explosion ébranla le sol, et Lisbeth jura, tombant sur les fesses, alors qu'au-dessus d'elle le mur se fendait.

\- Oh non non non non, ça va tout de même pas me tomber dessus ! souffla-t-elle.

Lisbeth émergea quelques minutes plus tard des gravats, une plaie à la tête et ses habits poussiéreux en partie lacérés. Raté, elle n'avait pas pu éviter de se prendre les débris sur la figure. Elle épousseta ses vêtements en grommelant.

Soudain, elle leva la tête en direction du château. Elle sentait les reiatsu d'Ichigo et d'Uryu. Pourvu qu'ils ne s'affrontent pas, espéra-t-elle en se remettant en route. Elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter d'ici. Ou même, si les deux garçons se battaient sérieusement, elle doutait de parvenir à les stopper. Des larmes de frustrations commencèrent à dégouliner sur ses joues, et elle les effaça d'un geste rageur du bras.

Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras, même si elle avait l'impression de ne servir à rien.

Elle se remit en route, jusqu'à ce qu'une immense boule violette grossisse et ne s'étende à partir de là où elle avait senti le reiatsu de Yoruichi.

Lisbeth n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

Et alors que la boule continuait de s'étendre, la brune à l'intérieur s'écroula sur le sol, crachant du sang. Tout son corps semblait la brûler.

\- Qu'est-ce... que c'est ?

Un hurlement déchira l'air, et Lisbeth paniqua quand elle comprit que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leur orbite, et dans un spasme elle serra son Zanpakuto.

\- Aide... moi... Tori... hime... souffla-t-elle à l'agonie.

Lisbeth ferma les yeux, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Elle mourrait, sans avoir aidé personne. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

 _\- Oh j'vous jure, j'vais devoir lui faire tout l'boulot, à celle-là !_

Un nouveau cri déchira l'air. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un hurlement de douleur.

* * *

\- Bankai. Kannonbiraki Benihime Atarame

Askin Naak le Vaar, Quincy de son état, fixa avec stupéfaction le Bankai de Kisuke Urahara, une immense femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il n'y avait rien pourtant dessus dans les informations que Sa Majesté lui avait données !

Urahara le lui confirma, disant qu'il l'utilisait pour la première fois devant quelqu'un.

\- Je vois... Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble. Je devrais demander aussi, juste au cas où, quel pouvoir il possède exactement ?

\- Me demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel... C'est plus une question lors d'un second rendez-vous, plaisanta le blond. Mais la réalité... C'est que même si je ne te le dis pas... Tu auras une démonstration personnelle avec elle assez vite.

Le Quincy comprit très vite de quoi parlait le Shinigami quand son propre bras s'ouvrit en deux. Il recula, et la blessure se referma d'elle-même. Très bien, le Bankai de son ennemi avait une portée.

\- La capacité de Kannonbiraki Benihime Atarame... est le pouvoir de ''restructurer'' tout ce qu'elle a touché, expliqua Urahara avec un sourire, relevant la tête.

Ses yeux auparavant tranchés par le Quincy avaient été recousus. Le combat s'engagea, et le Quincy ragea. Il ne voulait pas que cela se transforme en combat de force brute. Il augmenta alors la dose de poison dans sa Gift Ball, la zone entourée d'une bulle violette dont on ne pouvait sortir.

Il avait néanmoins sous-estimé l'homme devant lui, qui avait profité de cet instant pour créer un chemin pour infiltrer la Gift Ball. Urahara avait alors permis à Grimmjow d'entrer, et ce dernier attaqua le Quincy. Il lui transperça la poitrine d'une main, arrachant son cœur palpitant, et serra.

Cela ne suffit pas à tuer le Quincy, et Grimmjow s'acharna. Sauf qu'à l'article de la mort, le pouvoir du Quincy se décuplait, et l'air dans la Gift Ball devint irrespirable, la concentration de poison ayant encore augmenté jusqu'à devenir instable.

Urahara s'effondra sur le sol. Il s'excusa de devoir tout laisser aux jeunes, et il pria pour que sa fille lui pardonne d'être mort. Ses chances de survie étaient presque nulles désormais, même si Nell les sortait de là à temps.

Un grondement sourd lui fit relever la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Ca, ce n'était pas rentré dans ses calculs. Devant lui se tenait une Vizarde qui avait laissé place à son Hollow. Un masque blanc aux traits bleus et avec un long bec couvrait son visage. Des plume s'étendaient sur ses bras, et elle avait un trou au niveau du cœur. Urahara chercha qui elle pouvait être quand il vit la lame dans la main gauche. Identique à celle de Lisbeth, et si semblable à la sienne. Non, il devait rêver, cela ne pouvait être sa fille ! Elle n'était pas ici, elle était auprès de son amie, dans le monde réel ! Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne devait pas mourir !

Urahara ferma les yeux, incapable de résister au poison plus longtemps. Son Bankai s'évanouit en même temps que lui, alors que Nelliel arrivait face à lui.

L'Arrancar se stoppa face au Hollow qu'elle avait face à elle. Ce n'était pas comme Ichigo qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle, elle le sentait, mais l'hôte n'avait pas non plus totalement accepté cette possession.

\- Vas-tu m'aider ou me ralentir ? demanda l'ancienne numéro trois en mettant la main sur son sabre.

Elle reçut un grondement pour toute réponse. Seulement, le Hollow en face d'elle se baissa pour prendre Urahara. Nelliel préféra lui faire confiance, et lui désigna Grimmjow à terre avant de lui ordonner de le prendre, tandis qu'elle récupérait Yoruichi et son petit frère.

L'entrée créée par Urahara réussit aussi à leur servir de sortie, juste avant que la Gift Ball n'implose. Elles furent soufflées par l'explosion, mais Nelliel réussit à retomber sur ses pieds. L'autre Hollow n'eut pas autant de chance, et s'écrasa au sol avec ses fardeaux.

Nelliel eut du mal à contenir sa surprise quand sous ses yeux, le Hollow relâcha une dose importante de reiatsu, avant de se transformer en une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. L"Arrancar la reconnut comme la jeune femme qu'Urahara ne voulait pas impliquer dans cette guerre. Le plus surprenant, ce fut que suite à la décharge de reiatsu, Nelliel ne ressentait plus les effets - qui l'avaient affectés - de la Gift Ball.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira après la fin de mes épreuves de bac, même si je n'ai pas de date exacte pour le moment.**

 **Une petite review ?**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis de retour après de longs mois d'absence. Je m'en excuse encore, mais j'ai au moins la joie de déclarer qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre, sans compter l'épilogue !**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo**

* * *

Urahara ne s'attendait pas à rouvrir les yeux dans les quartiers, ravagés certes, de la quatrième division. En fait, il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à rouvrir les yeux. Il avait calculé qu'il mourrait. Même avec Nell, les chances qu'il s'en sorte étaient si faibles qu'elles en étaient négligeables.

Un miracle ?

Instantanément, cela le fit sourire. Il fallait croire qu'effectivement, il avait joué sur les plus faibles probabilités. Son sourire s'agrandit en pensant qu'au moins, il ne ferait pas de peine à Lisbeth. Sauf si certains de ses amis étaient morts… Urahara soupira et tenta de se relever. Cela déclencha une alarme qui le fit grimacer.

Pourquoi l'avait-on mis sous surveillance, cette fois-ci ?

Ce fut Isane Kotetsu qui arriva la première dans la pièce et elle éteignit l'alarme. Ses traits étaient fatigués, des cernes immenses entouraient ses yeux et Urahara jugea qu'elle avait dû prendre physiquement une vingtaine d'années depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant la bataille.

La jeune femme l'aida à se relever. Le Shinigami voulut ensuite lui demander ce qu'il se passait dehors en ce moment même, mais sa voix ne passa pas ses lèvres. A la place, une énorme quinte de toux le secoua. Isane lui tendit un verre d'eau et lui ordonna de le boire doucement. Urahara obéit et l'eau coulant dans sa gorge calma son irritation.

\- La guerre ? demanda-t-il simplement, la voix croassante.

Il ne sentait pas encore tout à fait en état pour faire de longues phrases. Isane baissa les yeux et commença à vérifier ses blessures sans lui répondre. La main de la jeune femme tremblait et Urahara craignit un instant les nouvelles qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

\- La guerre est terminée, grâce à Kurosaki et les autres, commença doucement la guérisseuse. La Soul Society commence à se reconstruire, lentement, mais sûrement.

\- Comment… Comment vont Yoru…

Isane lui adressa un regard triste, qui le coupa dans sa phrase. Son cœur se serra, craignait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Dame Yoruichi devrait s'en sortir, même si son état reste critique. Les deux Arrancars qui vous ont aidés sont retournés sans soucis dans le Hueco Mundo. Le groupe de Kurosaki s'en est bien tiré et le Quincy Ishida pour son aide précieuse, a été absous de ses crimes. Mais… Il reste la jeune femme qui vous a sauvé la vie.

Urahara se figea. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait bien eut quelqu'un avec Nelliel. Une femme. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être Lisbeth. Elle était restée dans le monde des vivants.

\- Elle est encore dans le coma, mais le Central 46, qui vient à peine d'être remis sur pied, a décidé qu'elle était trop dangereuse pour rester libre. Elle est peut-être une Vizard, mais elle a failli se transformer en Hollow et les grandes instances ne peuvent l'accepter. Ils n'ont pas encore statué sur son sort… Mais ce sera la prison ou la mort. Je suis désolée.

Urahara crut un instant que son cœur s'arrêterait de battre. Tous les indices concordaient pour dire qu'il s'agissait de sa fille qu'il perdrait s'il laissait le Central 46 décider. Non. Pas Lisbeth. Il ne pouvait pas permettre cela. Il avait toujours voulu éviter que la Soul Society découvre son existence justement à cause de ce risque. Il allait perdre sa fille. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle donc venue ?

La question du comment passa vite à la trappe, même si le blond avait déjà sa petite idée sur le sujet. Il demanda à voir la jeune fille, mais Isane refusa. Elle ne lui donnerait pas l'autorisation tant que ses blessures n'auraient pas cicatrisé. De toute façon, ce n'était pas non plus en son pouvoir. Urahara décréta alors qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul si elle le lui interdisait.

\- Mais qui est-ce donc à la fin, pour que vous preniez autant de risques avec votre santé et votre liberté ? s'emporta finalement la toute nouvellement nommée commandante.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire mystérieux et la jeune femme soupira.

\- Bien, puisque vous ne voulez rien dire… J'informerai le Capitaine commandant de votre volonté, mais je ne vous garantis rien. Elle a été mise à l'écart et je doute qu'ils veuillent prendre le risque de vous voir auprès d'elle.

\- Elle s'appelle Lisbeth, répliqua Urahara doucement.

Isane le regarda étrangement. Elle ferma les yeux, pensive, avant de les rouvrir et de terminer de changer en silence les pansements du Shinigami. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand elle lâcha :

\- Elle se trouve dans l'annexe de la quatrième division. Vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez, c'est bardé de sorts de Kido.

Urahara la remercia d'un signe sec de la tête alors que la jeune femme sortait. Il attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas dans le couloirs pour se lever. Il aperçut ses vêtements posés sur une chaise et se débarrassa de sa blouse de soin pour s'habiller, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait de tout son corps. Il devait retrouver sa fille et examiner les sorts de Kido qu'on avait apposé sur sa prison. Le blond n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que ce qu'Isane avait désigné par l'annexe était devenu une prison pour l'adolescente.

Il eut la chance de ne croiser dans les couloirs que des guérisseurs trop pressés pour le remarquer et le Shinigami put sortir du bâtiment principal sans qu'on ne l'arrête. Ses yeux errèrent sur la Soul Society désolée et son cœur manqua un battement quand il se dit que sa fille avait été là. Elle avait été au cœur des combats. Combien de fois avait-il manqué de la perdre sans le savoir ? Mais qu'avait-elle eu en tête ?

En cherchant un peu, il tomba finalement sur l'annexe dont lui avait parlé Isane. Il eut un sourire en voyant que Kyoraku se tenait devant la porte. Le Capitaine commandant était couvert de bandages, mais comme lui, n'avait pas réussi à rester immobile dans un lit.

\- Urahara, je m'attendais à ce que tu vienne, lança Kyoraku en guise de salutation. Je suppose que tu connais personnellement la jeune femme qui t'a sauvé la vie ?

\- Peut-être, répliqua le blond en baissant son bob sur ses yeux. Tu me permets de vérifier ?

Le Capitaine commandant acquiesça et ouvrit la porte. En entrant, Urahara sentit la plupart des protections sur l'endroit et se promit de les analyser plus en détails plus tard. Il ne laisserait pas sa fille ici.

Sa fille reposait dans un lit et il dut retenir un accès de colère en voyant qu'on l'avait attachée au montant. Il examina attentivement les tubes qui entraient dans le corps de Lisbeth, cherchant à deviner ce qu'on lui injectait. Son cœur se serra en la voyant si pâle. Pourquoi, pourquoi donc était-elle venue ? Petite inconsciente.

Il passa la main sur le visage de sa fille endormie, dégageant la mèche de cheveux qu'elle souhaitait si souvent couper, arguant que cela la gênait. Il remarqua alors une cicatrice sur sa joue droite, sans doute provoquée par des gravats. Combien d'autres cicatrices arborait désormais Lisbeth, comme punition pour avoir voulu le suivre ?

\- Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda doucement Kyoraku.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Urahara.

Il n'ajouta pas plus de précisions. Il avait peur que certains détails ne nuisent encore plus à Lisbeth. Mais Kyoraku semblait avoir deviné la vérité sans que le blond eût besoin de le lui dire.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de la tenir loin des ennuis ?

\- N'as-tu pas essayé avec ta vice-capitaine ? Il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons contrôler. En l'occurrence, je ne pensais pas qu'elle trouverait un moyen de rejoindre la Soul Society.

\- Un plan qui a échappé à ton intelligence… Je suis bluffé. C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un explorer une idée à laquelle tu n'avais pas pensé.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu y penser, parce qu'elle devait rester dans le monde des vivants. Je refusais qu'elle soit mêlée à cette guerre qui ne la concernait pas. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle me déteste pour qu'elle ne pleure pas si je disparaissais. Alors j'ignore pourquoi elle est venue.

\- Parfois, les enfants surprennent les parents qui ne veulent pas les voir grandir, déclara mystérieusement Kyoraku.

Le Capitaine commandant se dirigea vers la sortie et Urahara dut se résigner à le suivre. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa fille alors que la porte de l'annexe se refermait. Il la sortirait de là et cette fois, il prendrait soin d'elle. Elle ne serait plus en danger. Plus jamais.

* * *

\- Urahara !

Le jeune Kurosaki débarqua dans la chambre en hurlant et le blond soupira en reposant son stylo. Dire qu'il était en train de faire des calculs pour fuir la Soul Society avec Lisbeth et que le gamin venait de le déranger en pleine réflexion.

\- Ils veulent enfermer…

\- Plus bas, le coupa l'ancien capitaine Shinigami. Tu veux alerter tout le bâtiment ?

Le rouquin rentra la tête dans les épaules, un peu honteux, et à cet instant Ishida rentra à son tour dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils veulent faire à Lisbeth. Ils la considèrent trop dangereuse et incontrôlable par rapport aux autres Vizards et toi, Ichigo. Je ne peux pas les faire changer d'avis, hélas. La dernière fois, le Central 46 a mis plus de cent ans pour faire évoluer leurs décisions. Lisbeth sera morte entre-temps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ! explosa Ichigo. C'est mon amie, c'est votre fille, il est hors de question qu'ils agissent ainsi !

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour elle pour l'instant, Ichigo.

\- Mais…

Uryu l'arrêta et fixa le Shinigami blond. Il avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Bien évidemment, Urahara voulait les garder en-dehors de son plan, pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'ennuis supplémentaires avec la Soul Society.

\- Je comprends. Nous allons vous laisser tranquille. Ichigo, viens.

Le rouquin faillit protester, mais le Quincy le foudroya du regard, ce qui l'incita à se taire.

\- De toute façon, tu as son numéro Uryu, je me trompe ? le taquina Urahara.

Le brun rougit et sortit brusquement de la pièce en traînant Ichigo derrière lui. Le lycéen, cette fois-ci, ne se laissa pas faire et protesta à voix basse. Uryu trouva un coin calme et relativement désert, avant de lui expliquer la situation. Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Ichigo.

\- Tu crois qu'on la reverra un jour ?

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Uryu, levant la tête vers le ciel. C'est la fille d'Urahara, elle saura toujours nous surprendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Un fin sourire apparut finalement sur les lèvres du roux.

\- Si. Tu as raison, sans doute. On la reverra.

* * *

Urahara se posa dans son laboratoire, sa fille toujours reliée à des tubes pour assurer sa survie. Il l'avait fait. Il avait à nouveau fuit la Soul Society avec quelqu'un que le Central 46 voulait voir disparaître.

Tessai était là aussi, prévenu de ce qui se passerait.

\- J'ai rassemblé les affaires de Lisbeth dans sa valise et j'ai préparé des vêtements pour toi. Tu es sûr de vouloir vivre dans le laboratoire tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée ?

\- Même avec l'aide de Mayuri, les Shinigami ne parviendraient pas à trouver l'entrée, ricana le blond. Et une fois qu'elle sera en forme, nous quitterons le Japon. Même si je dois fuir tout le temps que durera sa vie, je ne laisserai pas le Central 46 et la Soul Society mettre la main dessus.

Son ami acquiesça doucement puis aida Kisuke à installer l'adolescente sur un lit. La brune fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, ce qui statufia les deux ex-Shinigami.

\- Papa…

Urahara regarda Tessai. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint : sa fille avait été volontairement plongée dans le coma. En la prenant avec lui, il l'avait sortie du cercle d'influence du Kido qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Elle ne devrait pas trop tarder à se réveiller.

L'ex-Shinigami posa une main sur la tête de Lisbeth et murmura :

\- C'est bon, je suis là. Je te protégerai, ma fille.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescente et Tessai eut un soupir soulagé.

Enfin, Kisuke prenait ses responsabilités de père au sérieux. Tessai plaignait un peu la Soul Society. Il espérait vraiment que les Shinigamis ne perdraient pas leur temps à chercher ces deux-là, car quelque chose lui disait que ce serait vain. On n'attrapait pas Urahara comme une mouche avec du miel. Ils se casseraient les dents sur leur capture.

Tessai leur souhaitait bonne chance pour réussir. Lui, il misait sans hésiter sur Urahara et sa fille.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 ***essuie une petite larme* Mon bébé est devenu grand...**

 **L'épilogue sortira le lundi 25 juin sans doute au soir, pour fêter la dernière épreuve du bac ! D'ailleurs, bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont encore des examens à passer !**

 **Une petite review ?**


	22. Epilogue

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Voilà, mon bébé se termine avec cet épilogue. Vraiment, cela fait bizarre.**

 **Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris et en follow, et plus particulièrement Fractoluminescence qui s'est proposée pour offrir une traduction en anglais de l'histoire. Mille merci !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, sauf Lisbeth.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _10 ans plus tard…_

Yoruichi retomba souplement sur le toit de la dernière adresse qu'Urahara lui avait donnée. Elle jeta un œil sur la rue bruyante en contrebas et sourit. Son ami avait toujours le don de trouver des endroits étranges pour habiter. Mais franchement, venir se planquer en Angleterre, il s'agissait d'une drôle d'idée. Enfin, Lisbeth était à moitié anglaise, cela avait dû jouer sur la décision de son père.

Elle se transforma en chat et descendit dans la rue pour entrer dans le jardin peu entretenu, presque sauvage. Un aboiement lui fit hérisser le poil et elle vit avec effroi un gros chien noir, de type bouvier, lui foncer dessus en bavant.

\- Jack ! Ne vas pas embêter ce pauvre chat !

Le chien se stoppa brutalement, au plus grand bonheur de Yoruichi. L'animal se tourna vers la porte d'où émergeait une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns. Yoruichi reconnut Lisbeth, à sa mèche entre les yeux.

\- Tu as bien grandis, Lisbeth, remarqua le chat.

La jeune femme sursauta, avant de froncer les sourcils et de l'examiner attentivement. Puis, elle sembla la reconnaître, puisqu'elle soupira en rappelant son chien.

\- Bon sang, Yoruichi, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Tu aurais pu prévenir de ton passage. Viens, entre. Papa est dans la cave en train d'expérimenter je ne sais quoi, alors je l'appellerai plus tard. S'il n'a pas déjà senti ta présence…

Lisbeth sourit, se rappelant tout à coup combien il était étrange de parler à un chat. Elle espérait que les voisins ne l'aient pas vu. Déjà que le comportement de son père n'arrangeait pas les relations de voisinage… Bien qu'elle s'en fichait un peu, au fond. Ils ne restaient jamais plus d'un an au même endroit.

Yoruichi reprit forme humaine quand la porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle. Le gros chien noir s'approcha d'elle pour la renifler et la Shinigami lui caressa la tête.

\- J'ignorais que Kisuke aimait les chiens.

\- Il ne les aime pas trop, c'est vrai, sourit Lisbeth. Mais j'ai trouvé Jack dans un carton alors qu'il était à peine sevré. Je n'avais pas le courage de le laisser à une association, puis, comme on déménage souvent, je ne me fais pas de connaissances stables… Papa a alors accepté de le garder si je m'en occupais. Pour le moment, il n'a pas encore trouvé de raison pour le mettre dehors, hein Jack ?

Le chien aboya comme pour acquiescer, remuant la queue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, au fait ? s'enquit Lisbeth en allant préparer du thé.

\- Je viens porter une décision du Central 46.

Lisbeth lâcha la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'objet s'apprêtait à se fracasser contre le sol quand Yoruichi le rattrapa. Elle reposa la tasse sur la table, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille terrifiée.

\- Tout va bien. J'apporte une bonne nouvelle. Tu ne vas pas mourir, ni perdre ta liberté. Tout va bien, la rassura-t-elle.

La jeune fille acquiesça et la Shinigami la fit asseoir.

\- Je vais chercher ton père, d'accord ? Tu ne bouges pas. Et toi, tu la surveilles, ajouta Yoruichi à l'attention du chien.

Celui-ci vint se coucher aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Yoruichi descendit donc à la cave récupérer Urahara et le remonta par le col de son kimono.

\- Mais enfin Yoruichi, j'étais sur un truc important là, tu pouvais pas attendre deux minutes ?

\- Moi si, mais ta fille non. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour elle.

Urahara se défit de la prise de son amie à cette annonce, intrigué.

\- Le Central 46 a enfin décidé de laisser Lisbeth tranquille ?

\- Sous certaines conditions, oui. Ichigo a usé de son influence, de même pour les Vizards et les vieux ont fini par céder.

Les deux adultes rejoignirent la jeune femme qui avait entrepris de caresser Jack. Ils s'assirent, et Yoruichi expliqua la situation.

\- Le Central 46 accepte de te laisser en liberté, à condition que tu acceptes un badge de Shinigami remplaçant, pour que la douzième division puisse garder un œil sur toi.

Urahara grimaça à l'idée. Il n'aimait pas penser que Mayuri garderait un œil sur sa fille. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de négocier pour que ce soit Akon qui soit responsable de ce dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, papa ?

\- C'est à toi de choisir Lisbeth. C'est ta vie. Mais quelque soit ta décision, je te protégerai et serais là pour toi.

\- Un peu trop par moment d'ailleurs, grommela la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait interrompu alors qu'elle discutait au téléphone avec Uryu ou un autre de ses amis. C'était le seul moyen de communication que les Shinigami ne surveillaient pas, avec l'ordinateur.

\- Dites-leur que j'accepte le marché, Yoruichi. Je ne pense pas qu'une vie à fuir soit vraiment une vie.

La Shinigami lui sourit et sortit un badge de sa poche. Lisbeth le prit et eut un petit sourire.

\- Jack, viens voir par là.

Le bouvier releva la tête. Lisbeth lui enleva son collier et ajouta dessus le badge. Urahara la regarda faire en souriant, alors que Yoruichi était estomaquée. Ce n'était pas un geste que la Lisbeth qu'elle avait connue aurait fait. Visiblement, ces dix dernières années en compagnie de son père l'avait changée. Peut-être à la fois en mieux et en moins bien.

\- Voilà Jack, il te plaît ton nouveau collier ?

Un aboiement fut sa seule réponse et la jeune femme grattouilla l'animal enthousiaste.

\- Papa, on rentre à Katakura ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Bien sûr ! J'espère simplement que Jinta et Ururu n'ont pas coulé la boutique...

\- Tessai les a aidé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Yoruichi en souriant. Mais je suis sûre que tu es aussi pressé de retrouver ton merveilleux laboratoire !

\- Je confirme ! Surtout que je voulais montrer quelque chose à Lisbeth, mais que je n'avais pas le matériel approprié sous la main…

\- Encore heureux ! Je me méfie de la plupart des idées que tu as conçues ces dix dernières années, papa !

Les deux commencèrent alors à se chamailler, sous les yeux surpris de Yoruichi. Le père et la fille qui ne pouvaient s'entendre au début avaient fini par former une famille. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la Shinigami.

Elle était contente qu'ils rentrent enfin à la maison.

* * *

Lisbeth savait qu'il viendrait sur le toit lors de la pause déjeuner. C'était Ichigo qui le lui avait dit. Comme il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre sa journée, Uryu avait décidé de voir le match de Chad sur son téléphone. Et le toit était le meilleur endroit pour réceptionner le signal de tout l'hôpital de Katakura.

La jeune femme laissa pendre ses pieds dans le vide, assise sur la barrière. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux courts et elle leva la tête pour observer le ciel bleu. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était de retour chez elle et cela n'avait aucun prix. Elle sourit en entendant un aboiement retentir dans les rues en contrebas. Jack avait très vite adopté la ville et demandait toujours à sortir.

Cependant, elle l'avait laissé à la maison aujourd'hui. Elle tenait à être seule pour voir Uryu. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant. Dix longues années. A quel point l'adolescent qu'elle avait aimé - et qu'elle aimait toujours dans un recoin de son cœur - avait changé ?

La porte du toit s'ouvrit, mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous devriez descendre de là, vous allez tomber.

Lisbeth sourit en reconnaissant la voix. Elle était plus grave que dans son souvenir, mais la façon de parler et les intonations étaient identiques.

\- Je ne tomberai pas, affirma-t-elle.

Elle repassa néanmoins sur le toit. Uryu la reconnut et tressaillit de surprise. Lisbeth le dévisagea. Comme elle, il avait encore un peu grandi. Ses cheveux avaient aussi légèrement poussés, mais il semblait moins froid qu'au lycée.

\- Lisbeth ? C'est bien toi ? Bon sang, as-tu conscience des risques que tu prends en revenant à Katakura ? Si les Shinigamis l'apprennent…

Uryu commença à paniquer. Lisbeth secoua la tête et vint le serrer contre elle. Il lui avait manqué. Tellement manqué.

\- Ils m'ont finalement mise sous surveillance. Je ne crains plus rien.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son ami. Les conversations téléphoniques au cours des années n'avaient jamais pu combler le manque de contact.

\- Alors tu es rentrée pour de bon ?

\- Oui. Je suis rentrée et je ne repartirai pas, confirma-t-elle en le libérant.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils sourirent tous les deux.

\- Tu regardes le match de Chad avec moi ? demanda-t-il alors en sortant son portable de la poche de sa blouse.

\- Bien sûr !

Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde et Lisbeth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami alors qu'il lançait le direct.

Et sur le toit d'un autre immeuble de la même place, Urahara se tenait avec Ishida père.

\- Quand je te disais qu'on serait amené à nous voir plus souvent...

\- Rêve toujours ! Uryu n'est pas amoureux de ta fille !

\- Oooh, en es-tu si sûr ?

\- Urahara… gronda Ryuken Ishida.

Le blond fit un sourire derrière son éventail. Lui savait. Enfin, même s'il en profitait pour taquiner une vieille connaissance, il n'était pas pressé de voir ces deux-là ensemble. Son bébé était encore jeune après tout ! Lisbeth n'avait que 27 ans…

Elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle pour réaliser tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.


End file.
